Ratchet & Clank Future: Number 69
by shkkf
Summary: A sequel towards The Last Lombax: Ratchet tries to rebuild his life with Hobbes after having defeated Captain Slag. All is well for the Lombax and his friends. But when new enemies and old are lurking in the shadows, Ratchet must confront his own past to save his future.
1. Chapter 1: A Suprising Twist

**Author's note:** Enjoy this new story I made. It took me some time to find a new story I could write. But I finally found something that was worth your time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter I: A surprising twist**

It had been several weeks, since Ratchet had saved Hobbes from captain Slag his clutches. They both remembered it as if it was just only yesterday. The evil laughter of a maniacally robot, still haunting there memories. Ratchet especially had trouble sleeping sometimes, just at the thought of him loosing his mate! A shiver went down his spine by merely thinking about it. He shook his head as he washed away what he was thinking about.

As he stared in front of him he saw the beauty of Fastoon. The once deserted planet he knew, was now turning into something that he could call home again. The male Lombax was proud of what he had accomplished as he swept some of his sweat away from his forehead.

Ratchet had been working day in day out to clean up the mess that Tachyon had inflected a long time ago. The plaza had been restored partially, thanks to the help of Talwyn who strangely had some connections. Probably thanks to her dad, Ratchet said to himself as he viewed over the craftsmanship of his people. He turned himself around and went over the sandy ground to a small rock still standing out from the bombardments that had been inflicted during the war. It was not that pleasant to know on what he was sitting, but at the very least it was better then on the ground itself. "Hey there hot stuff, what are you thinking about?" That voice, he knew it out of a thousand. As Ratchet ears perked up he turned his head to face the source. And as he did, so did he gaze upon the creature that he fell in love with not so long ago.

"Uugh, just thinking about stuff…" the male Lombax said not really knowing what to answer. Hobbes cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew him better then that, he was hiding something she knew it. For the short time she met him, she had learned to love him, respect him and know him better then anyone. Sometimes she could even dazzle Clank. Which was, indeed, a rare thing. "You are not getting of the hook that easy mister. You are hiding something." She said winking at him. Ratchet could not help it but blush a little, well he often blushed these days. He did not know why, but it happened more often since of recent. As he placed his hand behind his back in order to gaze upwards he felt the sun on his fur. It was so warm and so intoxicating, one could easily fall asleep on the warm rock and not wake up for hours.

As Ratchet gazed upward, Hobbes suddenly came standing over him, shocking the poor Lombax like crazy. Ratchet lost his grip with his hand as he fell backwards onto the hard underground beneath him. A thud was heard as he connected with the ground, followed by a series of moans and groans. "That hurts." Ratchet said as he used his hand to rub over the sore spot on his head. Hobbes giggled, sometimes Ratchet could be so amusing to her she found. "Are you alright?" she asked in a caring voice giving her hand to Ratchet to help him get up. "Yea, I'll be fine. Only my pride got bumped." As Ratchet was trying to get the dust of his fur.

Although he liked the sun and the warmth, he hated the sand. Those darn sand grains always got in his fur. It itched like crazy for the male as he tried to get it of him. And it was even worse if it got into the bed! Last time, even after a good shower he could still find grains of sand in his fur. "Well mister, perhaps you should take a break? You have been working non-stop today. Just take a small break ok?" Hobbes smiled at Ratchet her eyes closed as Ratchet returned the smile.

As he walked over towards the small house he had cleaned up for himself, Hobbes and Clank. Hobbes could not resist but give a small growl as she saw Ratchet walk off. "Damm, now that is a nice booty!" She said to herself as she stretched out her hand in front of her as if she could grasp that firm buttocks of the other Lombax.

The house was not that big, well it was rather large for only three occupants. But then again having the extra room was convenient. Ratchet still remembered how it looked when he first got here. He had to slingshot himself over a ravine in order to get to the house. If one went across the small stone bridge that was now restored, you would see a mountain side on the right side. A few thorn trees were still growing there from earlier days. There roots unchecked as they had begun to tear open the pavement. The house itself seemed as if it was carved into the mountain itself. As one walked towards the door, a few steps upwards were taken as you approached a door so magnificent one would think that an angel resided there.

The door had been made out of metal completely, with several marking of Lombax architecture that had been melted into the door. An alloy of silver, gold and various other metals like raritarium had all been embedded in the mighty door. One would not even see the dents made by some of the weaponry's the Drophyds had used. But it did not stop there, as Ratchet approached the door, he entered the first space of the house. It looked warm and small, yet it was a large house. But how it was arranged in furniture gave the impression that it was no bigger then a single room. "Well, my neck does hurt a little." The Lombax said as he rubbed a little. He looked across the small hallway he was in. He still remembered how he found the place a few years back. Desolated, full with dust and sand it was. But now it looked like home and Ratchet was happy with it.

Clank who sat outside had not noticed Ratchet passing by as he, like most of his time, was busy with his acting career. The robot was either helping Ratchet or doing some new moves for a Secret agent Clank movie. Ratchet just smiled, was this the tenth or eleventh movie already?! It did not bother him in any way. He had his small job saving the galaxy. Well it is not a small job he thought, as his hand rubbed away some more sand grains. "I should really watch out what I do. I make too much a mess of myself." As he walked further into the house he stepped at the second door. Just like the outer door this one was made of metal, but had no markings or anything imbedded. Ratchet made sure that he had replaced all the damaged furniture some while ago. And the door to the bathroom was no exception to this rule, even if it was surprisingly chilly during the early hours of the morning when the door was being installed.

As Ratchet stepped into the bathroom, the door quickly closed behind him. "Water…bathtub…25° please." Not as soon as he had said that, warm water was being poured into the bath. "Anything else, Ratchet?" "That is… wait add some lemon flavour to the water." Ratchet said to the EVA unit. EVA units were an invention of Grummelnet, just like the Helpdesk of Gadgetron was. He still remembered the advertisement he had seen a while back.

As a cheerful music began to play on the holo-vid, a heavy voice began to speak.

"The new Electronic Voice Activation. Or EVA for short. This newly made electronic device can make your life as simple as you want it to be. EVA enjoys, drinking games, watching TV, cleaning the house, working in the kitchen and blowing up any monster foolish enough to come close to your house.

Perfect for the house sitting adventurer who wants to relax for a while.

EVA, only available at Grummelnet!"

EVA's were not that sentient as Aphelion was, being able to make decisions on her own. But they were good to use in daily life. And it kept there bills in check. Not that they ever had trouble financially. Ratchet made enough money with saving the galaxy a few times, and not to mention his work as a mechanic. The Lombax walked to the bath, his feet making a clinging sound with the marble stone beneath his shoes. He rather liked the way his people decorated there homes. He had searched a few other houses as well, but he found this one the nicest. As his hand touched the water making sure he liked the temperature, he brought his hand to his pants and other clothing, quickly stripping bare naked. A large moan came from the bathroom as he let himself slip into the warm water enjoying the warmth as it wet his fur and took away some more sand.

Outside Hobbes greeted Clank, who noticed Hobbes passing him by. "It seems Ratchet is taking a bath, I had not heard him pass me by." Clank said a little confused normally he was always able to hear Ratchet. "Well Clank, you were very enthusiastic with your Clank-Fu moves." Hobbes giggled a little but tried to hide it as to not upset Clank too much. She was not that great a fan of Secret agent Clank, however she did like a few of the older episodes where Ratchet was still Clank his chauffeur.

"I do tend to get up in my show don't I?... Meh heh heh heh heh." Clank was always the kind of robot that would either dislike or have an almost obsessive behaviour with things. Hobbes just held her shoulders up as she greeted Clank and went into the house. Sometimes Hobbes got sad by just seeing around her, the emptiness that Fastoon now was, for her very saddening. When she was little the streets were always full of life and laughter, and naturally the occasional Lombax that would 'accidentally' fire a rocket at something. "*sigh*… Sometimes I miss it." As she walked into the living room, she could hear the splashing and other noises come from the bathroom. "Tihi… Seems like Ratchet is enjoying himself in there." A small blush came over Hobbes by merely thinking of what that boyfriend of hers would be doing right about now. Knowing Ratchet to the core, it would probably be making the bathroom very very dirty when he left. "Don't make TOO much of a mess in there Razzie." Hobbes shouted, for a moment the splashing stopped and Hobbes could only imagine the look on the male's face by what she just yelled.

A few hours later, and one clean Lombax later as well, all three of them found themselves relaxing at the table. Ratchet had ordered some take away food. Most of the time they would cook, either him, Clank or Hobbes. But this time? This time he wanted things to be special, for it was a special day after all. He had not forgotten it, but he knew that Hobbes her head was somewhere else and therefore he wanted to surprise her. "What, no food?!" Hobbes almost yelled, as she grasped her stomach as it growled to be fed. She liked to eat, especially crispy food. Nothing too slimy, she hated that taste. Once Ratchet had prepared a wonderful meal, however he forgot about what Hobbes disliked. And as a thank you for making the food he found it over his head. Well needless to say that the poor lad was confused at what had happened that day.

As the doorbell rang, Ratchet ran over to the door giving neither Clank nor Hobbes a chance of getting there first. "I'll get it!" he shouted as he reached the door. A delivery robot was standing in the doorway as it held several boxes. All of them had damp coming from them and Ratchet could almost taste the delicious food now. "Hey how much do I owe you?!" the Lombax asked curiously, hoping to get the food quickly to the table. "Let's see here… Three deluxe editions, with one robot order, extra toppings, no onions and anchovies. A lover meal with the special surprise. And naturally the desert... That'll be 170 bolts." The robot said as he looked at Ratchet. His sensor eyes sprang open as he noticed the celebrity. "Hey you're Ratchet! Wauw… My first day at the job and I already meet a famous celebrity." Ratchet just blushed, he always had people shouting his name when he was going somewhere, but never had he gotten it when he was home. As he scratched his head a somewhat bragging 'yea' came from him. "Ooh man wait until I tell the kids!... Mind signing this?" the robot asked as he presented a small tablet with paper on it. Ratchet didn't need to give an answer as he scrabbled his name on the white sheet of paper. He grabbed some bolts and gave it to the delivery bot. Both thanked each other, at which Ratchet went back inside and a robot was very eager to tell his family of the luck he had on his first day.

Clank was getting a little concerned for his friend. "Ratchet, are you in need of assistance?" Ratchet hastily said no as he brought in the various boxes of tasty treats. Hobbes smelled the food very carefully hating it when she got things she couldn't immediately see.

"So you bought take away?" She asked, her hands already going to one of the boxes. But before she could open it, Ratchet's own hand stopped Hobbes and said to her that that one was for tonight, winking gently. Shocked by this Hobbes blushed and gave a soft ok, although a little shaky. Not knowing what Ratchet had planned for the night. "It smells good, where did you get this from?!" both Clank and Hobbes were curious and hungry for it. The smell that filled the air was intoxicating to say the least. A silence fell in the room, as all of them enjoyed the fragrance that came from the food. A silence only to be broken by the two Lombaxes and there hunger for food.

"Euuh, let's eat?" Ratchet said laughing a little. As he opened the three main dishes, all stared in awe at the food. It looked as if it was made in heaven itself. For Hobbes and Ratchet, there were French fries with shark fins and a sort of very spicy sauce which Ratchet could have sworn he had tasted before. For Clank, Ratchet had asked for a robotic portion of oil drenched silver bolts and a charging unit with extra voltage.

As all three of them did not need any more persuasion to eat, they quickly grabbed there plates and began to eat.

000000000000000000

A large ship made its way towards the landing platform of the base. Many military personal, robots and other life forms alike were stationed at the military base Alpha 9. "Eco 7 you are cleared for landing." Said the communication officer over the COM-link as the large vessel began descending down.

The base belonged to the 'Polaris Military Forces', or PMF for short. The PMF being a coalition of many planets was formed during the outbreaks of the 'Great War' so long ago. Many races inhabited the PMF treaty as it had been set up by the 'High Council' to secure the Polaris galaxy from the invading Cragmites. However after the last war involving Tachyon, which was called the 'Drophyd War', things were finally settling down. Most PMF bases were now used to station important artefacts and scientific research. They also functioned still as a supply base for planets that had been struck, by disasters or other phenomena.

As the ships mighty engine finally stopped, several robots quickly made there way to the rear of the ship as the door opened. They ran inside grabbing various boxes of different sizes each labelled with danger signals and codes. One of the robots had problems keeping his balance and almost dropped the crate it was holding. "Ooh, darn you VX790! Be careful will ya? Or do you want to blow us up on purpose?!" A large man said. The man looked as if he was in his 50's or at the very least late 40's. "If one of these things fall, it will be bye bye to all of us. Now get moving!" He yelled at the robots, who quickly hastened the pace. "Sometimes I wish we still relied on good old fashioned equipment. These new robots don't work for shit!" The man only sighed, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Relax Bova, they will get the job done." A somewhat younger male said. Both of them looked like Rilgarians and respected high rank commanders if one looked at various medals and stars pinned on there uniform. "Perhaps you are right. I just don't want any of these things blowing up." Bova said, knowing very well the destructive power.

As the two were chatting, a small figure, dressed in dark looked from the shadow at them. Eyes gazing over the terrain of the base as if searching for something. "How about I buy you some sludge Bova, eh bud?" Bova looked happy at the idea of drinking something warm. "Now that is an idea I can live with!" Bova said before the two went towards the cafeteria of the base.

000000000000000000

As Clank was bringing the dishes to the washing machine. Hobbes and Ratchet both let out a sound of relief. "Now that was good eating!" Hobbes said looking at Ratchet, who thanked Hobbes for the compliment. She liked the meal very much, but did not know why Ratchet did all the trouble he did. He was planning something but what. Hobbes did not try to find out, besides she was tired from the day and just wanted to relax. As she stood up, she walked out of the dining area and into the living room.

The room was lit up as she entered it, a large couch with a few smaller ones were gathered around a large HD holovision set. "Channel 87 please." Hobbes said, as the EVA unit turned on the holovision for her to watch. She sat herself on the large couch enjoying the atmosphere as the news sprang on.

Music played, as the holovision came to life showing two not unfamiliar persons. "Good evening Polaris. This is Juanita Alvaro." The female robot said delightfully. "And I am Dallas Wannamaker." Hobbes watched intensely. She knew about Channel 87 having new anchor men as the Darla Gratch robot in Polaris seemed to have a malfunction of some sort. And therefore the news channel needed 'better' personal. "Our top lines tonight are: Courtney Gears new album, the 27th annual shark fishing tournament and Boom-a-bombs just for kids or not?" Juanita said as she read her paper, but Dallas was quickly to interrupt her. "But first, the mysterious attacks on PMF bases in Polaris are taking a high toll on the High Council, as casualties' rates now go up to over 300." Dallas said, before being struck by Juanita's hand. "Just appalling Dallas, to know that respectable bases across the entire galaxy are being targeted…aaah!" The robot yelled, as she was being dragged down by Dallas. "Indeed it is Juanita. However, a light spot has emerged this night as the military was able to photo…. Oh my God!" Dallas ducked for cover as Juanita launched a RPG rocket from a Judicator at Dallas.

As Hobbes watched with her eyes wide opened, she saw the holovision images shaking by the enormous blast the weapon had generated. The news channel quickly turned of all cameras to prevent younger and older viewers for that matter, to see the carnage both news anchors were inflicting. The audio was still active and Hobbes could only try and picture what was happening. "Ooh AUW! Hey that's… ooh no don't hit there, anything buuaaaaaah!" Dallas screeched in a high pitched voice as the audio was finally silenced. But it was not by the news channel but rather by someone she knew very well.

As a hand placed the remote next to Hobbes, Ratchet stared into her eyes. "Hey there gorgeous. I thought I would accompany you." Ratchet said as he grabbed something from behind his back. "Here this is for you." As he gave the present to Hobbes, her eyes were twinkling. She had no idea what the occasion was, so she didn't dare to ask. The ribbon was undone from the package and the gift wrap had the same fate. The box was small and not too heavy yet there was something in it that was not very light. As she opened it, the light of the room shined upon it as it reflected the light back into the room. Her eyes opening even more as she saw what it was.

A small statue of her and Ratchet holding there hands on a bench. It was made from a see trough trillium alloy. Hobbes wanted to just hug Ratchet and kiss him but even before she could even thank Ratchet, had he grasped Hobbes her hand and dragged her upstairs.

He opened the door for her, and as she entered she gasped in awe. The entire room was light up with candles, flagrance of many flowers and plants filled the air. Everywhere she looked, Ratchet had laid soft pillows and small treats for her. "I wanted to celebrate our 5th month together." Ratchet said in a soft ad innocent voice. Hobbes got tears in her eyes, she had completely forgotten about the date. It was the 25th today! How could she have forgotten that? But Ratchet seeing the emotion in Hobbes her eyes, grabbed her closely to him purring softly, the sound of his voice calming her as she relaxed more. "How about we get close tonight, eh?" Winking an eye as he and Hobbes went inside of the room, closing the door behind them as to not be intruded upon there 'feast'.

(+18 material be advised)

000000000000000000

As Ratchet and Hobbes moved over to the bed, he could not help but sniff a little at Hobbes her fur, it always smelled so…So sweet, yes that was the word he was searching for. He caressed her neck softly with his finger, as he guided her to the bed. "I got one more surprise for you my darling."

Ratchet grabbed the lover meal he had ordered. Hobbes looked confused she was not hungry for anything right now, but Ratchet assured her it wasn't a normal meal. As his eyes began to twinkle. "Close your eyes." He asked, Hobbes obliged as she put her hands in front of her eyes. She began to get more and more curious by the second. What was he planning to do? And why all this trouble? She had to admit she enjoyed it so far, the atmosphere was just so beautiful as was he.

"Ok you can watch." He said a little nervous. As Hobbes let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the room, she blushed heavily at the sight before her. There stood Ratchet almost completely naked before her, no clothing what so ever, except for a small piece of reddish underwear. Seeing the blush on Hobbes her face, made Ratchet feel a little uncomfortable. He did not really know what to do at the moment until he knew what he was planning. He went up to Hobbes and brought his face to her ear. "This is for you." He said as he began to shake his hips for her. His tail moving from left to right as his hips went to the opposite side. He brought his arms behind his back, showing off his golden chest to her. Hobbes bit her lip, he looked so damm cute in that reddish thong! Ooh she was getting that sweet feeling again, the same she had for him the first time she woke up.

His movements were hypnotic to her, every trust he made, and every swing of his tail. It was beautiful and intriguing for her. She almost snarled and growled as if Hobbes wanted to attack, yet she didn't she stayed cool. Well tried to at the least. Ratchet noticed this, as he began to blush a little more, he knew Hobbes loved him. Well she knew that from him as well. As he danced closer and closer to her, his hart began to beat faster and harder the adrenaline that pumped inside of him, the thrill it was so intoxicating. Hobbes grinned at him, she couldn't take it no more, she wanted more she wanted him! As she jumped to her dragging the male Lombax and herself onto the bed.

Ratchet was surprised by this fast move, as he could only fall on top of her. The lust in her eyes were clear to him as the light in a clear pond of water was. Both of them let into there desire for one another, as hands began to feel everywhere they could. Exploring that which had never been explored before. Ratchet licked Hobbes her nose for barely a second and was greeted back by a passionate kiss on the lips. The sent, the flavour of l'amour was clearly in the air that night. Both of them gave there partner such a sign of love and commitment during that hot steamy night, a night neither would forget so soon.

In the middle of the night, two Lombaxes lay panting underneath the cover of there bed. Both exhausted from there lovemaking and both looking into each others eyes. Ratchet licked Hobbes her nose one more time, as he said "Happy anniversary." At this he wrapped his arms around her, as she did the same for him. Both snuggled closely together falling asleep in the darkness of that warm night.

000000000000000000

The next morning, Clank was already busy with preparing breakfast. He knew that Ratchet and Hobbes would not get up for some time, especially after how wild and rough they had been during the night. "Youngsters, meh heh heh heh heh." He said giggling to himself, as he began to put on the fire to make some of his famous waffles. It wasn't that healthy for breakfast, but seeing as how it was a feast for the Lombaxes, Clank wanted nothing more then to give a small present of his own.

The robot grabbed the dough he had made as he poured it into the waffle machine. As the dough was pouring into the machine filling it up, Clank's thoughts began to think about how Ratchet especially liked the sweetened mixture of milk, eggs and other substances. How strange it was for him that organics could eat so many different food types. For robots it was rather simple, oil and electricity. And yes organics tended to 'prepare and make' the 'food' for them. But it still was oil and electricity however you turn and bend it.

As Clank was busy making the waffles a knocking on the door caught him off guard. The banging on the door was getting louder when Clank did not answer it. "Ooh my they might wake up Ratchet and Hobbes!" Clank said to himself. "EVA, who is at the door?" Clank asked the EVA unit of the house. "Several armed men… They seem to be of the military." The voice said as Clank walked over to the door. As soon as Clank had reached the door he jumped on a small platform close to the control panel. As Clank was not as high as the Lombaxes, Ratchet had installed a small platform so Clank could reach it as well.

As the robot pushed on the button, he saw on a holo screen that it were indeed people from the military. It puzzled Clank a little, there was no immediate danger from any villain. Well except those attacks on several military bases but that was not Ratchet his concern.

The robot opened the door, as several of the military personnel began to get a little annoyed by the time it took. "Open this door… This is the PMF." One of the higher ranking persons shouted.

As Clank opened the door finally, he greeted them. "Secret agent Clank?! What..What are you doing here?" they asked seeing the biggest robot super holovision celebrity slash secret agent. "Meh heh, heh heh, I live here. Might I ask what brings the PMF towards Fastoon? Are there problems with Polaris security?" Clank was getting a bit curious. Especially since the small group, seemed to be high ranking officials. "Clank, does Ratchet live with you here?" a broad man asked the small robot. "Why yes, yes he does… Shall I fetch him?" But before Clank was able to turn around, he heard a familiar voice from behind. "Don't worry Clank *yawn* I'm already up." The Lombax said as he was wiping some of the sleeping sand from his eyes. Ratchet walked towards the door dressed in nothing but a boxershort. Then again he was not fully awake yet, especially after being wakened up so abruptly by the commotion the soldiers had made.

As Ratchet stood next to Clank he asked what was the problem, or what was happening. Hobbes in the meantime was going down the stairs as well wanting to know what the commotion was all about. One of the soldiers approached Ratchet towering over the small creature by a few feet. "Galaxy hero Ratchet." The man said proudly towards the male. "Yes?" Ratchet asked. "For acts of terrorism, murder in second degree and the assault of PMF bases across Polaris..." At these words Ratchet his ears sprung upwards, along with Hobbes who almost yelled at what she heard. "…We hereby arrest you."


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion alike

**Author's note:** I had fun creating this chapter, see it as a sort of prologue to the actual storyline to follow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter II: Confusion alike**

Those words went trough Ratchet his head, he couldn't understand this. Being arrested they told him as his body trembled at that word, arrested. Why was he being arrested in the first place? For terrorism, murder and attacking military bases? It just did not make any sense to him, it just did not make any sense no matter how he thought about it.

Clank stepped forward to speak with the leading officer. As the robot left the house he noticed that several camera crews had gathered around there house. "Oh my goodness! Seems like the press didn't waste time on this." Clank murmured to himself as he looked into the eyes of the man before him. "Sir, I beg your pardon, but Ratchet has never done anything of these sorts. In fact he would never do such a thing let alone consider something like this. He is a hero to the people of Polaris." Clank lifted his voice when he said the word hero. The press around the house, even if they were separated by policemen, heard the word. Some of them began to quietly talk towards one another about this.

The officer straightened himself when he began to notice some of the camera men were talking to each other. Noticing it would be best to handle this swift he said in a deep voice. "We have evidence that places your friend at the scene of the crime, when the attacks happened." Hobbes, Ratchet and Clank gasped. "Furthermore we have a warrant for his arrest. Sir, please come quietly with us or we will be forced to use violence. We do not prefer the second option." The main stayed quiet trough this all, however the cameramen and other people of the press that were present had there cameras all focused on Ratchet.

"This is absurd!" Hobbes scolded out, "Ratchet couldn't have done these things! He was with me the entire day yesterday." The high ranking officer faced Hobbes a questioning look on his face appeared as he approached Hobbes, who herself was next to Ratchet. "Tell me then miss, euh?" "Hobbes… the name is Hobbes." The female Lombax said proudly as she clamped at Ratchet his arm. "If he was with you the entire day, what were you doing then?" This question made her a bit nervous. It was true she was with Ratchet the entire day, but still answering such a personal question?!

Not far from the house where the entire ordeal was happening, a small station had been set up by the Channel 87 crew. Robots were running or driving around like mad to install the equipment, as one particular anchor man… Well woman robot to be precise. Was getting a little annoyed by the time it took. "Are you people almost done here?!" Juanita almost screamed. She hated waiting on incompetent people, be it man, woman or robot. "Uugh sorry for the delay ma'am." A robot appeared from behind the set up news room, shivering and nervous he was. Well one would be nervous if they would need to tell a person like Juanita that they were late. "We are almost ready, I also a got a…euh…call from Dallas that he is around the house." At this Juanita at least could 'smile' a little. Even if she did not show it to anyone she was a tad happy.

A large man, who it seems always had more then enough to eat addressed the entire crew that was present. "Alright people, we go live in 10. And Juanita this time behave, or you will find yourself out of a job so fast that even the Blargs could not help you with a job." At this Juanita got a little nervous as she did not want to loose this job as well. As the camera jumped on, she regained her composure, making sure she was addressing her viewers properly.

"Good morning Channel 87 viewers and welcome to this special news edition. We have just gotten word that the PMF has just arrested galaxy hero Ratchet at his home. The Lombax has been charged of terrorism, murder in second degree and assault on PMF bases along Polaris." Juanita tapped her earpiece a few times. "This just came in, another charge has just been added. Streaking in his house… You got to be kidding me? Is this…. It IS?!" The robot became silent as she did not knew what to say. The producer waved his hand hoping she would continue with the presentation. "Uugh.. We now go live to Dallas… Dallas?" As the holovision showed Dallas in front of the house where Hobbes, Ratchet and Clank lived.

"I am standing here before the house of the famous Lombax known as Ratchet. Authorities just arrested the Lombax for terrorism and other charges." Dallas looked behind himself as Ratchet in cuffs was being brought away to a PMF ship not far from the house. Hobbes and Clank looked in horror. Hobbes just ran towards Ratchet holding him tight swearing and yelling as she could. "It seems that the girlfriend of the Lombax, identity unknown, has just ran towards the military officers in what seems a plea of some sort. It is a sad day to see one of the greatest heroes being…" Before Dallas could finish of the sentence, Juanita came back into view holding in her left hand what seemed to be a wire. It dropped quickly to the floor when she noticed that it was viewable on the holovision network. "It is indeed a sad day Dallas. But we can be assured that the culprit has been found and that peace has once again been restored." The robot seemed happy in a way, as she grabbed several papers on the desk. "Because if I were there right now I would just…*several papers were being shredded and thrown away as Juanita almost starts screaming.*… And I would also…." The studio quickly terminated the entire broadcast to prevent younger viewers from seeing more violence on the network once again.

"Officer, please!" Hobbes said pulling at the man's uniform. "He is innocent, let him go." The man turned to face Hobbes, a bit of compassion in his eye. "If you wish you can accompany him, but if anything happens you will be arrested as well." Hobbes was a bit brightened up by this, at the very least they could be together. She quickly ran over to Ratchet who was being brought over to the ship of the PMF. As the hatch opened Clank tugged at Hobbes her pants "Miss Hobbes? Do you think this is a good idea?" Clank asked a bit nervous. "I have no idea Clank, but I want to be with Ratchet I do not care what happens."

As the planes engine began to roar, Hobbes looked at Ratchet, her ears began to droop as she saw the handcuffs that he had gotten. She moved closer sitting next to him, as she placed a hand on his. Ratchet looked at her when he noticed Hobbes, a small smile coming on his face. This made them both feel safer, as they were with one another. The ship began to move softly at first, but neither Lombax minded it. They would await anything that this universe would throw at them. Nothing would be to hard, no challenge to rough. As long as they had each other.

Far away from Fastoon, Bova heard the news about the arrest. He could not believe what he heard, it struck him as odd as to why a hero like Ratchet would do those things. Yet at the same time he felt anger, as he had lost some of his friends by those attacks. But for some reason he could not understand why the hero of Solana, Bogon and Polaris would do these things. "It just doesn't feel right!" he said to himself. He grabbed the remote and altered the channel towards another station. Everywhere the same was heard, "…Super hero Ratchet was arrested today…" "… Ya know I never trusted that Lombax for a dime!..." "… 78% of the people vote yes…" As the holovision was turned off Bova began to make his way towards the inner courtyard of the building he was in. He knew for a fact that the chance was high that there base would receive the terrorist. The most obvious reason to this was that there base was one of the only that wasn't struck yet by any attack. "I just hope that this will turn out well." Bova thought in himself as he watched towards the dark sky above him.

As the ship went out of hyperspace, the shock was felt by all in the entire complex of the machine. Ratchet sighed as he looked into Hobbes her eyes. He felt warmth and safety coming from her embrace, she as well felt secure in his arms. They were not afraid of what would come, yet Ratchet was curious as to what had happened. Clank who had been quiet the entire voyage finally spoke, "This just does not feel right. Ratchet, you should address the officers of this ship to investigate the matter at hand." The Lombax ears just dropped, he had no idea what to do, this didn't make sense. They said they had evidence, yet what did they have then? The male Lombax just could not grasp it, this felt almost like a Déjà vu to him. Like the time that Klunk had brainwashed him to steal the Eye of Infinity. " Do not worry Ratchet, we will find out what is going on here." Clank said trying to assure his friend that everything would be alright. "I know Clank, thanks. It is just that I have no idea what has happened." Clank and Hobbes nodded knowing perfectly well how ratchet must have felt at the time.

Before they could say another word to each other, one of the PMF guards showed up at there cell, "You three get up. We are landing at our destination!" the man said it in a very brute tone, as the guard left the room Hobbes just stuck out her tongue. "The rudeness!" she yelled out. "Calm down Hobbes." Ratchet smiled holding her chin up a little making eye contact with her. "As Clank said, we will sort this mess out you'll see."

As Bova and his fellow officers made there way towards the landing platform, Bova was not surprised at all as he saw the ship land. "So I was right." Bova was not happy at all, especially for knowing he would meet the person that was accused with killing of his friends. Yet within his mind a small part was still hoping that Ratchet had not done the things he was accused of. He hoped that he was wrong, that everyone was wrong! That small sparkle of hope faded away, like the wind blowing out a candle when the rear of the ship opened. "TEN HUT!" yelled one of the officers as several men and robots ran towards the ship to secure the passengers that were onboard the ship. Several columns of armed men were keeping the ship in there sights as they made sure nothing could get of the ship without being noticed.

As the guards took there place around the vessel, there captive was brought forward under strict supervision. However being a known hero even the soldiers showed respect towards the small Lombax before them. Ratchet did not care however, his mind was fixed on finding a solution towards this problem, so that there lives could return to normal as it was before this awkward deal. He just did not grasp nor understand why he of all beings was accused. "Keep moving." The soldiers behind the Lombax said putting his gun harshly into the back of the male to ensure he would comply.

The compound that they were taken too was large, most bases that had been hit recently were smaller types, outposts basically. But this facility was of more importance laying strategically within the galaxy and therefore the PMF deemed it to set up a larger compound. Ratchet and Clank had seen many types of these bases on there journey's. The thing that struck Ratchet the most however on this base was an area covered in flora of various kinds. Normally one would not suspect such a sight within a high military compound.  
As he watched the strange scene he could have sworn to have heard something. "Did you hear that?" "Keep moving!" the guard almost shouted. "Alright..alright. Jeuzz, I'm walking."

000000000000000000

As the prisoners were brought into the holding quarters, Bova was still amazed. Not so much about having seen the famous Lombax for the first time in the flesh but rather the expression that beset his face. "You think he actually did it, Bova?" The man looked at his friend and shook his head a little as they were dismissed of duty. "I don't know anymore Zio, on one hand he's the only suspect we have. Yet on the other why would he do something like this?" Zio looked a little concerned, having known Bova since when they both entered the PMF academy. "I know you long enough to know something is bothering you. And I also know that you are always right on people." The smaller Rilgarian said trying to atleast calm the other one a bit. "Well how about you ask him yourself then?" Zio said cheerfully making Bova cock an eyebrow. "*sigh* Bro it is written all over your face, you want to ask him yourself whether or not he did those attacks. You can't hide such stuff from me you know." Bova just grabbed Zio and gave him a hard knuckle on the head.

000000000000000000

"Do you honestly believe this yourself?" A women asked Ratchet "Well, I do think I got a case here no?" "Case? Case?... Do you even know how severe this is Ratchet? If it was anyone else in the universe they would have already thrown that person in the deepest dungeon they could find and throw the key into a Wargrok!" Clank stepped forward and jumped onto the small table. "Miss, what evidence then was there procured that would link Ratchet towards these accusations?" the robot asked hoping to shed some light on what was troubling them all.  
The Marcazian female browsed trough her computer files before a holovision sprung up where Clank stood. "If you please?", Clank noticing what the women was meant stood of the projector and quickly excused himself. The image was now as clear as daylight, the blue holovision image in all it's glory shocked both Ratchet and Hobbes who could not understand what they saw.

"That's me?" Ratchet pointed out amazed at how much the figure within the image looked as him. "These were recorded during the last attack on one of our bases. Anything you wish to say before you go behind bars?" the women began to tap the desk she was sitting on with her fingers, obviously very annoyed at having the person she thought responsible for so much destruction standing before her. Much worse for her was the fact that this man even now tried to play innocent. "Just confess it already!" she yelled at the Lombax. "Confess what? That I did something I have not done?" Ratchet tried to excuse himself, but before he could speak further Clank interrupted him.

"General Mashio, Ratchet has been framed for similar events several years back in Solana for trying to steal a very strong diamond. And it later proved that he was indeed innocent. Maybe there is once more the same play in action?" Clank said in a reassuring tone, not as much to sooth the general but to ensure Ratchet more.

The women placed her glasses a bit farther onto her nose sighing in disbelieve, "Yes that report is not unknown to me." She said as she pointed to Ratchet "Being controlled by a robot named Klunk if I recall. Created by… a doctor Nefarious. Who himself tried to destroy all organic life in the Solana Galaxy himself. Interesting side note." The women studied the small file even more. This however began to frustrate Hobbes a little, who till this time had only been holding her mate's hand. "Miss, Masha?" "Mashio thank you child." "Miss Mashio" Hobbes corrected, "What makes you so sure it is Ratchet in this picture? The figure is wearing a cloack. The background is dark and the angle for the face only reveals the muzzle a tiny bit and the tail." Hobbes did have point at this, convicting a person before knowing the facts was indeed wrong if not embarrassing should it indeed be someone else.

Ratchet was amazed to say the least, Hobbes was no lawyer, but she sounded like one just now. Since the time they had been together he had become in love with her and more. Every day he learned something new by her and he loved every moment. Even now she defended him, for good reasons as well. This all made the man smile a tiny bit, ever so lightly that only Clank noticed it.

"Who then is it?" the general remarked quickly, "Surely it is a Lombax that we can assume as bio scans showed us the species type." Hobbes backed down not knowing the answer herself to that. True it was a Lombax if bio-scans showed it, but that did not mean it was Ratchet per se. "Perhaps there is even another Lombax outside you two?" That idea did had some background but how could they prove it?

They all began to ponder and think of a way to proof that ratchet was indeed not guilty, but bio-scans clearly showed the species in question. And if the scan said it was a Lombax, then by default that left very few suspects that could have been spotted at the bases of the PMF.

000000000000000000

As Bova and Zio moved over the inner courtyard of the base, Bova looked confused towards one of the hangars.

"Something the matter Bova?" his friend asked raising an eyebrow. He knew Bova long enough to know that whenever he saw or heard something out of the ordinary that it was worth investing. That and at this time none outside small patrols were guarding the base.

Bova raised his hand towards Zio's mouth immediately making him quiet. "Shhhh." As he pointed towards the hangar.

Several small shadows were moving across the compound, whether or not they were a patrol was something Bova wanted to find out as he moved closer to get a better view.

000000000000000000

"You have told me this story several times already. And each time I tell you that the bio scans did show a Lombax DNA signature! My patience is running thin." The female general said as she tapped with her fingers on the desk. Clank knew he needed to intervene before said patience would have been completely depleted.

As he moved forward, the small robot jumped onto the desk and confronted the general "Miss Mashio there must be a reason as to why Ratchet if he indeed is culprit did these acts do you not think?" The green eyes of the robot glowed a bit dimmer as Mashio sighed. " *sigh* You have a point there. But that still doesn't proof he is not guilty. And for as far as I am concerned he is the only man within this galaxy that has the firepower to destroy a base even." Several holograms showed weapons of various kinds, all potentially dangerous if used by a trained weapons expert. "Half of these weapons are even on the Polarish list of banned weaponry. Yet he has almost all of them! Then it is rather normal for us to suspect him as the main culprit."

As the discussion went back and forth between the people in the room, a small figure hooded and cloaked listened in on the conversation. Eyes glistening an azure like blue as the person smirked a little, the white of fangs clearly visible in the dark of the evening glow.

"No, I can't do that… Give me names, DNA samples anything solid we could use as a lead then. But not this, not these fancy crazy story's about how there could be more of your kind still in Polaris or Bogon or Solana." As Ratchet wanted to object the general smashed her hands onto the desk with brute force "Enough!" she yelled out loudly. "I have had enough of this if you keep this up you…" before evening having finished her sentence, the room shook with a tremendous force.

Clank flew from one point of the room to the other, as Ratchet was holding onto Hobbes keeping her steady, his military training telling him to go limp if needed and guide Hobbes beneath him for protection. Mashio herself had been banged hard against the wall as she quickly grabbed her glasses from the ground.

The once peaceful evening glow had made way for a sight to behold . Huge flames came from across the base, as several smaller explosions happened across several hangars. "Damage report! Now!" Mashio yelled trough the communicator as alarms and various lights began to beep.

The phone that had once laid on the wooden desk, now covered the floor yet by wonder was still intact as it began to ring. "Mashio here… no…yes… I have no freaking clue myself!... Then find out what in gods blazes is going on than!" As the phone was put down. "It seems you are off the hook Ratchet! We could use your help with this, we got fires at several sectors in the base." the general said with a deep voice. Ratchet smiled at Hobbes, even if the occasion wasn't perfect, they both were happy that Ratchet indeed wasn't the culprit.

000000000000000000

As Bova approached the hangar, he noticed there were more shadows even sneaking around the place. "Be careful, this isn't a patrol!" he whispered to his comrade who already had grabbed his weapon, ready to fire at anything that so much moved.

"You think these are the attackers?" Bova cocked an eyebrow at this. "If they are then that Lombax near the general is innocent, but I would do a wager that these guys aren't here for the sightseeing in any case."

As both men neared the hangar they crouched towards the door, Bova looked behind the corner to see if he could spot the culprits. To his dismay they were hooded and cloaked and there figures were not very visible either from his point of view. "Shit I can't see what they are doing." Zio tapped Bova on the arm signalling they should just move in. Bova tried to think of a better solution, but he knew that if they didn't act that something bad could happen.

The hangar they were at was one where previously some very dangerous explosive materials had been stocked. "Unrefined Liquid Gelatonium" could be read on some of the barrels. Normally the mixture was used for fuelling cars, ships and various other devices, but they used the refined type of the gel-like substance. In its raw unrefined form, the gelatonium had the nasty characteristic of combusting very quickly.

As Bova wanted to move in, several voices were heard from inside the hangar. Whilst he was too far off to make out any of the words, he crouched closer until he was within hearing distance of the suspicious group. His partner stayed a bit further to provide covering fire should the worst happen. But at this point, Bova was more interested in finding out what and more important who these people were.

"This is gonna bring a hefty bang to tha place!" the smallest of the group said. Bova cursed the fact they were all hooded, but he couldn't risk exposing himself just yet. "Watch what you are doing with that stuff! Do you want to blow us up beforehand?" "Quit moaning like a Petrusion crab! I know what I'm doing. Once these final charges are set, this base will go up like a volcano on Rykan V. That will surely lure our prey."

"Prey… lure… What?" mumbled Bova to himself. He was getting even more confused by this all. As he saw the explosives he knew he had to act now and then or risk compromising the entire base. The Rilgarian couldn't risk this, he jumped from behind his cover weapon raised towards the group near the gel. "This is the PMF, stop your activity at once!" Zio heard that his partner had taken the initiative, a bold move he found, but commendable as he quickly grabbed his communicator and called for the general.

The cloaked figures turned around to see what all the fuzz was about as they saw Bova pointing his weapon at him. They began to smile making the Rilgarian feel uncomfortable. "I said stop your activity… At once!" One of the figures stepped forward smirking as the reptile like muzzle of his face was lit up by the dim lighting in the hangar. "Well, well, seems like we have been spots lads. The PMF whooooo." Said the figure jokingly, Bova still kept his gun pointed at the person in front of him. "Remove those cloaks!" the military man was not in the mood for games. "Now!" "Well shall we comply as good citizens then?" The smallest one said. "Why not, let's give this man what he asks for."

Bova counted five in total, as they removed there caps. Horror and fear struck him as he recognised the species.

"Cragmites?" Zio said astonished, the words barely passing over his lips as he was frantically trying to connect to the general.

"I don't know what you are doing here. But you are under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them." The cragmites were more then eager to comply as they brought their arms into the air. The smallest one of the bunch, who had been working on the gel was keeping something tightly in his hand. Bova waved with his gun towards it shouting to put it down. The small creature said that that wouldn't be a good idea, but Bova did not want to hear anything as he barked the order again.

"As you wish then…fool." The device was let loose and fell towards the ground, before even making contact with the ground Bova saw what it was. Sweat drops formed on his forehead as he yelled towards Zio to get out of the hangar and as he turned his head back towards the Cragmites "Gone?... Ooh right the detonator!" Bova said to himself as he began running towards the entrance of the hangar.

The small detonation device was emitting a beeping red light as it made its way towards the ground. Before even making contact it sprung to a bright green light, a small timer on it began its countdown.

10

9  
8

"Zio get out of here NOW!"

7  
Yelled Bova as he grabbed the smaller man by the neck dragging him out."

6  
5

As both men had made it outside they ducked for cover the timer reached the end of its countdown in mere seconds. As Bova and Zio kept their heads down as the hangar exploded in a huge ball of flame, the earth rocking back and forth as debris and small balls of flame scattered all over the base.

Zio finally got contact with the general, who herself it seems was as shocked as they were by the attack.

"General Mashie?!... Are there injured at your place?... We need reinforcements asap. Under attack by enemy forces!... Have there been sightings near your own quarters?... We'll do our best to find the culprits ma'am!"

Both males shook their heads as they saw the compound being shredded to pieces by the engulfing flames. Neither could believe what just had happened, it felt as if they were in within a dream. A nightmare even to Bova as men and women began running across the base trying to prevent more damage.

The larger man cursed under his breath as he grabbed his gun from the ground holding it tightly.

"Those bastards are going to pay for this!" eyes were filled with rage and anger as Bova took Zio with him in search of the assailants.

000000000000000000

"But we have to help!" Hobbes yelled, almost screaming it even as she looked out of the window. Her heart pounded at the sight of such destruction she herself still knowing how the war had looked for her all those years ago during the Great War.

The general was not that impressed however, telling her guests that the PMF was able to handle themselves pretty well. She assured herself that this could be rectified by the soldiers on the base, a second and third explosion swept that assurance away as horror could be read on the once so proud and calm women.

Ratchet looked at Clank and then to his lover before turning to speak to the general. His fangs shown as his face took on an angry posture. He clinched his fists together once more making eye-contact towards the general as she bowed her head down to him.

"Whether you like it or not, we are GOING to help." The Lombax turned around as he began to walk to the door. Mashio however quickly spoke that they would need at the very least some weaponry. "Third door on the right of the first floor on area A. You'll find some of your weapons there for you. I'll give the go-ahead to the security forces."

The female did not know how to react, she had been so convinced that Ratchet was the one blowing up the military area's but now she was at a loss. Her first priority was to secure the base for she did know that the enemy might still be here.

She watched as Ratchet along with Hobbes and Clank ran away. "Good luck." Was all she could whisper.

000000000000000000

Searching the compound proved to be rather difficult for Bova and Zio. Both had seen combat before and knew what to expect, their military training proved to be very effective and usefull once more. But for some reason they both felt a bit insecure, even feeling cold for some reason. The feeling they had made them more alert as if they knew something was going to happen, something terrible.

"I do not like this Bova. It is like in those video games we play. The awkward silence with only here and there some fires for sound. I just know something is going to happen." Zio was getting more and more nervous by the second and Bova felt this. "Just stay calm, this is real life not a video game. You only get one game over now hup to it captain!"

But even for all the pep talk he could give his subordinate, even Bova couldn't shake off the dreadful chill he felt in his spine. His blaster was ready to shoot anyone, or anything for that matter, that would come into view.

Suddenly he gestured to Zio to come closer. "Shhh… there is something up ahead." The man sneaked up as he quickly moved towards the corner of a nearby container unit. The sounds became more heavy and regular like footsteps.

As quickly as one could blink Ratchet was suddenly standing face straight into the barrel of Bova's gun. "Nobody move!" he yelled as Ratchet could only widen his eyes.

Both Clank and Hobbes backed a step away from the sudden scare they both gotten.

"Hey that's that Lombax from the TV!" said Zio who couldn't hide a bit of joy for seeing the famous hero of Polaris face to face.

"Oh yea I you are that Lombax ain't ya!" Bova said as he pointed closer to the Lombax.

Ratchet his eyes rolled, he had enough of today and wanted to get over this entire ordeal quickly. Still even for him having a gun pointed straight at him was a little unsettling. "uugh yea hey, look here …uuuh… Captain Flardner." The Lombax spoke respectfully. "I doubt that you have heard it, but the general cleared my name a few moments ago. So you might want to point that thing somewhere else." The Lombax smirked as he finished the sentence. To his surprise however, Bova said he knew already that Ratchet was not the one responsible for the attack on the base.

Having gotten curious herself, Hobbes asked the two military men about it. "Wait what? How can you know that already?" Even Ratchet and Clank wanted to know how and why. But Bova said that they had no time they needed to find the ones responsible and fast before the entire base would be one big BBQ.

They decided to split up to cover more ground, something Clank did not truly like, but he had to agree that according to his math they would have a 33% more chance of finding the ones that had attacked. Ratchet could not help but sigh at his friend's nature to calculate everything. Hobbes only giggled a bit and could not help but look at Ratchet.

"Well then, I along with captain Zio will move and secure the north section. You three take the south!" Ratchet saluted the two men before him, who were midly surprised but happy with the protocol the 'sergeant' had shown. "We'll meet here again within 30 minutes." As both groups began to move towards their sectors.

000000000000000000

The small group of Cragmites stayed near the shadows of the nearby barracks and bunkers. Whilst their little plan had worked thus far, they were not happy for they now had witnesses that knew about them. And the longer they waited, the more people would know that it were Cragmites that did the attacks.

Well it did not matter to them that one would know it were Cragmites in the attack, but more that there were still Cragmites alive.

"Those two need to be terminated." Shouted the smallest "Deal with them. But make sure it's painful." The group began to smile at the prospect of doing what they liked most.

One had to understand, that the only thing that surpassed the ugliness of a Cragmite was how brutal, cruel and sadistic they could be. Cragmites were known for their actions of horror during the Great War and it was only just that people as such feared them.

The smallest Cragmite looked especially pleased with himself as he saw the surroundings go up in flame and smoke. His smile grew wider as he thought of what kind of reward he would receive for this glorious act at this base. There was the small matter of those two idiotic soldiers that needed to be dealt with, but that is of a smaller concern.

One of the larger Cragmites who had stayed behind came closer, his form towering a bit above the smaller creature before him. Their faces obscured once again by the hoods and mantels they wore. "Do you think he'll come?" "Off course he shall, has he not always been here? How wonderful of that man to take the blame for us. Yes this is indeed a night I shall cherish." The small Cragmite was more than enjoyed at the prospect of what was to come.

000000000000000000

Ratchet and Hobbes carefully scouted the southern section of the base. It took them a small while to adjust to all the explosions and the heat coming from the fire. But they knew better to not get distracted too much from it all.

At each corner they checked hoping to find a glimpse of their target, yet every time nothing only the base that was surrounding them. "Do you think they have left already?" Hobbes wondered out loud. "Whatever the case we keep looking. They can't have gotten that far. The base is sealed off!" the male replied, a was a bit annoyed and frustrated. Whoever was behind these attacks was trying to frame him for it! "The least those two soldiers could had done was tell us who we are looking for!" "Ratchet, the captain was correct, we did not have enough time to talk about this." Clank noted towards his friend. Ratchet sighed before quickly ducking to the floor as another blast came from the surrounding storage facilities. "What did they stock in this darn place?!" he cried angrily as he tried to get up from the ground. Hobbes had done the same, tough her finesse allowed her to react a bit more quickly than Ratchet could.

"Ratchet watch out!" Hobbes yelled to him as she ran towards him. The male Lombax was still a bit stunned from the fall and did not understand why Hobbes was yelling. As he grabbed his head with his hand, Hobbes pushed Ratchet away from her. Clank dislodged from Ratchet's back and fell onto Hobbes making both land on the ground.

Before anyone could react the way was barred and debris filled the passage. Hobbes had noticed that one of the communication towers had come loose under the enormous heat. Her action saved her partners life.

"Are you alright?" she yelled as she ran towards the debris. A smile came on her face when she found a small opening she could see trough, but her heart pounded as she saw Ratchet laying on the ground.

The male Lombax grumbled a small curse as he stood up. He turned around to see Hobbes, her arm sticking trough a small section of the rubble that blocked his way to her. A tear on her face from happiness and sadness. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand with both of his, firmly. "Hey don't worry ok? I'm fine. I'll find a way to get back to you I promise!" he said.

Both of them looked in each other's eyes seeing the trust and loyalty towards each other. His smile warmed her up as Clank then poked her in the leg. "Miss Hobbes, I suggest we also try and find some route to get back to Ratchet."

Ratchet winked at both of them and told them he would most defiantly find a way to reunite them all. "Don't worry you two, I'll have found a way back in time!" With that the male began to ran.

000000000000000000

As Ratchet ran between the buildings on the base, his heart pounding and adrenaline flowing, he did not notice the danger that was following him. His focus had shifted from tracking down the ones that attacked to being back with the one he loved.

It was a blessing and a curse to him, he could not hold the thought of not being with his mate. Something that all Lombaxes shared. For underneath their tendency for thrill and action, they were hopelessly romantic and valued love and friendship above anything else.

He cursed when no exit was found not even after several checks. Not only that but Clank wasn't here to assist him with his hover pack. "Great buddy, the time that I need you and you decide to go with Hobbes." The Lombax sighed as he kicked a small stone, his head rose up as his senses noticed a peculiar thing. Something was amiss. And now he could feel it.

He clenched his weapon tightly as he tried to hone into it. It was a small sound his ears had picked up, a tiny sound almost the same as the dripping of water on a stone.

He looked about but didn't see anything, as if there was nothing yet the sound didn't disappear.

"My my, a lucky day for me. A day of luck indeed. Wouldn't you say?" a voice said. Ratchet turned around…nothing. Was he just imagining it then? No he defiantly heard someone or something speak. "Show yourself." But no response came from the voice. "Aah my head must be making tricks on me." He rubbed his hand over his head, a few small bumps had formed from the fall he had taken. The Lomax still felt uneasy, but he couldn't find anything.

He walked a bit further down the path he was on when he felt a shiver on his back. As if someone had touched him on his spine. "Ok this is getting creepy" his mind thought, his breathing began to rise with every step a took. "This is like one of beginnings of a horror holo-video game." But Ratchet knew that that was impossible. Video games were games and not real life. He scouted his surroundings before setting himself on the floor sighing and taking a good deep breath.

"What to do what to do? With this little prey of mine." The voice was back only now it was louder. Ratchet rose to his feet and yelled back at it. This time he was certain the voice was real he had heard it twice now and the headache wasn't as bad as before. "What do you hate, what do you fear. Which emotions do you feel right here?" Ratchet began to get annoyed yet fear overcame him when he felt a warmness on his armour right where his heart was. It wasn't unpleasant but what that voice was saying. Was, was this real then?

"Ok can it with the nonsense! Show yourself." He yelled into the air as the Lombax turned his back to one of the walls for cover. "You want to know, you want to see? … You truly want to get to know me?" When the voice was finished Ratchet's eyes grew wide as a creature hooded and dressed appeared almost out of thin air before him. "Here I am oh little prey. Don't you want to play and stay?" the creature said in an eerie tone. The figure was rather large a tad larger then Ratchet was but slim for its height. Ratchet now understood what he had been sensing, an aura, more precise this creatures aura. Yet it felt so familiar to him. He cocked his head a bit to the left as the mysterious person stepped forward. His gun pointing straight at the weird looking well whatever it was. Yet for some reason he felt like he knew what it was.

"You want to play and stay? A little game nothing more, then I be off… for ever moOOORE." The creature launched at Ratchet as the Lombax quickly dodged for cover. His gun shooting bullet after bullet at the attacker. All the while it kept talking in that creepy voice, each sentence filled Ratchet with a little bit more of fear and dread. "Little on plays and little one cry. Maybe it is time for you to die!" The creatur was fast and agile easily to evade the attacks the Lombax put forth. As Ratchet tried to hit the creature it became obvious even for him that he couldn't hit it with his current weapons.

"What is wrong little one? Why do you sit, if you can't even hit?" The rhyming that was the weak spot this mad, whatever it was. Ratchet stood still and listened, his ears trying to pick up the sound from where it was coming. Yet it proved to be hard for the man as his surroundings did not let him fully use his natural advantage.

Cursing as he tried to figure out where his assailer would strike next, the Lombax quickly shot left of him as a shriek filled the air. A smile came towards the Lombax face as he knew he had hit his target straight. But his victory was not long lasted as the creature still plunged into Ratchet. A cold long stroke he felt in his forearm before being replaced by an agonizing pain as Ratchet looked down towards his right arm.

Fur was covered in blood as the cool steel was retracted from the wound. Ratchet shouted in pain as he grabbed the spot of his arm, his gaze beginning to fade as blood began to pour onto the ground below. He felt weak, cold, alone.

"You got lucky with that shot Lombax… Ptff!" as the creature spit some blood from its mouth. The sword in its hand dripping with the red liquid from its victim. As Ratchet watched in horror to the cloaked figure, he fell to the ground with a thud. His arm felt limb and warm from the wound it had sustained, unable to move not even his legs. "What…wha…at is this?" He asked in a shivering voice.

The hooded figure approached him as his hand grabbed the Lombax by the throat pressing him into the building behind him. Ratchet's free arm struggling to get out of the tight grip as horror filled his eyes and mind. For he now knew who he had been fighting and why he couldn't hit his target. "Craa…agmite!" The creature looked surprised yet amused as he removed his cap. "So you figured it out little one? Well then this battle you won." The Cragmite looked pleased at his helpless prey pressed against the wall as he brought the sword towards his mouth, licking off some of the drops of blood still on the blade. "I may play with you as long as I like. But truth be told, I am tired of playing with you." As the Cragmite pressed harder against the Lombax throat.

Ratchet looked up and saw the wound he himself had inflicted against his target, he smirked as he noticed the aggravating look he got. "Hehe then that makes…us even!" he said smiling softly before yelping. "The little prey has a lot to say… Maybe I should cut out its tongue?"

This guy wasn't kidding! He really meant to do that. Ratchet began to squirm even more, but the pain in his arm for some reason prevented him from using his strength. He prayed to himself that someone would help him. Clank… Hobbes. Anyone!

"I want you to know, Lombax, the name of who had the pleasure of killing you. One of the last Lombaxes in the universe… Reticence" he whispered before raising his sword into the air. The blade struck down in a fury ready to strike down anything within in its destructive path, Ratchet braced himself for the worst fearing that he would never see his loved ones again. Never seeing Hobbes again.

But the blow never came.

Ratchet opened his eyes, his gaze almost fading away as he looked before him, barely able to make out figures anymore. But for what Ratchet couldn't see, Reticence was. His blow had been blocked by..a dagger?

Confused the creature looked at his sword as he saw what had happened. A dagger had pierced the wall in front of him right next to Ratchet, the sword stuck within the hilt of the small weapon, mere inches away from its target.

"Killing a wounded enemy?... That is low even for you Cragmites." Said a voice from behind. The Cragmite smiled widely. "You came." As out of nowhere a hooded stranger stood. "We both know how this is going to end, so give the Lombax to me and I'll spare your life."

Trying to catch his prey off guard Retince let Ratchet out of his grip, who gasped for air, as the Cragmite swung the sword from the dagger straight towards the man behind him. The force ripped the dagger and pieces of stone from the wall with it as he stroked straight through the figure cutting it in two. Snickering and laughing at the figure, yet as he looked on the figure disappeared as a knife came from behind pointing at the side of the Cragmite. "I told you this would end this way… Now go and tell your master that you failed."

Retince cursed under his breath as he disappeared, vanished into thin air for Ratchet. The Lombax tried to grab the hooded stranger who had saved his life even trying to speak, yet no words came from his mouth as darkness enveloped his mind and thoughts.

The man came towards Ratchet, "Mhhh just unconscious. I better get you somewhere safe." He said before grabbing the Lombax and pushing him over his shoulder. "I can't let you stay here either." The man looked around as he began to run with Ratchet on him.

000000000000000000

Hobbes and Clank ran as fast as they could trying to find a way out of this hellhole. Neither of them was able to find a direct route to Ratchet, but they needed to hurry for the longer they were separated the bigger the chance of something that might have happened.

"I hope you are alright!" Hobbes thought to herself as she ran past several burning buildings. Soldiers were busy trying to extinguish the fires the best they could yet she was not interested in that. The only thing that matter to her was her mate.

Luck would have had it that they ran into Bova, they explained what happened and he and his companion went to search alongside Hobbes. Clank made the remark that they would best stick together for now, should something that happened with Ratchet reoccur again.

Bova was impressed by the determination that Hobbes had within her eyes, he may have been older then her, but he still saw the passion, fire and fury that Hobbes had in her. He smiled at her, not out of affection but out of sympathy and compassion for her too once had known the type of love that he saw in her for her mate. Making him all the more determined to help her find Ratchet. It was then and there that Bova began to feel sorry for his behaviour earlier towards the Lombax, he knew that the hero of Polaris would have never attacked PMF bases, but cause of his anger and sorrow, hate had clouded his judgement.

Only now did he see the light and the truth behind it all.

"Don't worry we'll find him!" Bova said giving thumbs up to the female. Hobbes blushed by the sudden remark, yet she was glad that that he was helping them after all.

Clank drew the attention of the group as he pointed towards a hooded figure. Its back was facing them so they couldn't see who it was, but Hobbes shrieked as she saw the body it was carrying. She yelled out the name of her lover but to no avail as both he and his 'kidnapper' vanished into the debris and smoke of the base.


	3. Chapter 3: Origins & Heritage

**Author's note:** The plot thickens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter III: Origins & Heritage**

Ratchet tried to blink his eyes, a bright light shined into his eyes as his senses began to slowly but surely come back. He heard a small fire flicker and felt the warmth on his fur. It was the first time he felt warm again since that ordeal. Was it just all a dream then?

He tried to move up, but a jolt of pain in his arm quickly shook him from his dream. No this wasn't a dream, this had happened for real. The fight at the base, the Cragmite… Reticence.

As the brightness of the light finally began to fade away, Ratchet looked carefully around his environment. Another burst of pain reminded him to stay still, yet he was still curious. He looked around and noticed the earth walls and rooftop, a cave he assumed. The air was a little damp but not that it would soak him and the smell felt awfully familiar to him as if he had been here before.

"Uughhrrr.." he grumbled as he turned a bit more onto his side hoping to relief some of the pressure. The wound was bandaged yet one could see a small line of redness still, probably still some blood when the was fully open. It wasn't a large scratch per se, but it still hurt like hell. His fingers carefully brushed over the bandaged cloth as if he could find out who had helped him.

"Don't touch it too much, it wasn't easy bandaging you up… you know." A voice said from the shadowy part of the cave. The creature came forward as the light began to shine upon him. Ratchet's gaze froze when he saw the figure lid up. He gasped as he tried to speak "You are…a" "A Lombax?" the male spoke.

As he stepped closer to his 'guest', the Lombax odd features on his fur became noticeable. Ratchet had never seen this before not on anyone. The fur looked like his own and like Hobbes, only a tint more yellow with brown stripes on his ears. Yet between each two brown ones began a smaller bluish one. Even his face had several markings on them.

"It seems that my healing helped you a little. It was all I could do." Ratchet still couldn't believe it, were did these Lombaxes all came from? He was normally the last surviving one! And now there were several again? His mind began to spin before he yelled Hobbes her name. He tried to get up but the other Lombax stopped him gently.

"Don't worry she is still at the PMF base if you want to know. But you need to get rest first!"

"But but I need to see her! She needs to know I am safe. She's all I have!" he said with a trembling voice, yet beneath that fear lay the courage and will to find her and the other Lombax knew that.

He sighed knowing that Ratchet would do anything to get back to the one he loved and cared for. "So you are the famous Ratchet eh? What an odd name." the man said as he walked over to a small table, he grabbed several small items before going back to the small bed Ratchet was laying on. "Odd name? Huh… I don't even know yours!" Ratchet retaliated, as he began to be fed up with people finding his name 'odd'.

"Here lay still this will help combat the pain, poison and heal you." Poison? Ratchet didn't felt like he had poison in him, yet the pain was unmistaken.

The other man held forth a small glowing orb, it was blackish in colour and Ratchet would have sworn it was Nano-tech. Yet for some odd reason this wasn't the typical light blue normal orbs had, but black. "Is that Nano-tech?" he asked not knowing what it was the other held. "It is but not the kind you know." As he applied the orbs. Ratchet immediately felt a surge of energy as the orb was absorbed by his skin and the pain in his arm began to fade.

"Get some rest now first. We'll go after your pretty lass once it is day and your arm has been healed." As the Lombax went for the door he turned around and faced Ratchet "Oh and the name?... Abel." As he walked away letting Ratchet get his earned sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Away from Ratchet and 'Abel', Hobbes along with several Polaris military personal, Bova and his friend had all boarded a cruiser of the PMF. The base had been saved, well what was left of it anyway, and were making their way towards one of the last truly defend HQ's.

Especially Bova would be needed to provide his version of the attack, not only to provide the PMF's approval that Ratchet was not the culprit, but more so to warn that Polaris once again has Cragmites.

And how unfortunate it may be with the memory of Percival Tachyon still fresh in their memories they couldn't let this slip by. Even one Cragmite was mad, bloodthirsty enough to cause some damage, a fact that had been proven over the last year at almost all PMF bases.

"Do not worry about Ratchet miss Hobbes, he is resourceful and strong." Clank said as he patted Hobbes on the back. She looked back at the metal robot and hugged him tight. "I know Clank, I know." Sighing "It is just, what are those Cragmites going to do with him you know? I almost lost him once I cannot bear the thought of losing him again!" she practically yelled her fists ready to pounce on the closest person to even talk to her.

"Hey are you….ouch!" Bova yelled as Hobbes punched him straight in the face. The man quickly fell a little backwards as Hobbes looked up and shocked as she was ran opver to him. "Oh I am terribly sorry I didn't mean too." "Jesus woman, that's a fine right stroke you deliver." Shaking his head as he rubbed his face still recovering from the blow.

Bova sat down next to Hobbes placing an arm over her, "You know what missy? You need something to take your mind of things!" The female just looked at him with confused eyes, Bova gulped a bit as he saw the pain and anger in her eyes as if she would break into tears at any moment. "We'll find Ratchet, do not worry about that. The general has alerted the other bases and we'll be arriving shortly at the base… And then how about I buy you some dinner ok?" Bova smiled as he said that hoping it would cheer Hobbes up if by a little. Even Clank had patted her on the back and she could not help but show a small smile.

"Uherm… Sorry to interrupt luitenant, but the captain has ordered for everyone to strap in." a young man said. Bova nodded and gave Hobbes a small friendly push, "Cheer up lass. Once we have given HQ our findings his name will be cleared and we can go after him ok?" Hobbes just nodded in approving, her eyes being a bit more cheerful at the good news she heard.

As the craft began to approach the new planet the pilot adjusted the trusters for orbital enter. "Hold on to your bridges this is going to be a bumpy ride!" the pilot said to Zio. The latter who hated flying, well not the part within space he found that part the least annoying, but the take-off and landing was horrible to the man. "Just get us safely onto the ground will ya?" clamping tightly on his chair. Zio had even buckled himself twice if the first buckle would come loose. A paranoia he had about flying was commonly known by all, yet even after years of service the Rilgarian still preferred a raging battlefield over being stuck in one of those blasted spacecraft's.

As the ship descended into the planet's atmosphere, the ship glowing reddish from the heat it began to endure, looked as a burning star from the surface. Beautiful yet fragile, the immense heat and friction able to tare limb from limb, metal from hulls if given the chance.

The ship glided towards the planet with immense speed, the ship was being messaged by the PMF base below, as the pilot read the message. "Roger that command. We have a go to land at the B14 dock. Deploying thrusters…"

The cruiser began to cool off as it passed trough the thick fog of the planets coulds. Several thrusters were initiated to begin slowing down the massive ship. Bursts of heated air began to slowly but surely slow down the vessel as it reached the base below.

Hobbes was looking out of one of the windows as her mouth dropped in awe. She had seen bases before she was put into hibernation, but this base was like nothing she had seen before. The splendour and beauty of it was unparalleled.

It was not only the size of that stood out, but the base had been created to be like a modern city almost a utopia. The entire area was covered with trees and flowers, even several small fountains and canals had been created within the perimeter. Buildings that Hobbes thought were the barracks looked more like actual houses and sleeping quarters.

The place where the ship was landing also had been decorated lavishly. And within the center of the base a huge bastion of a complex around several high towers.

"Impressive no? The PMF's HQ, a sight of wonders for anyone actually… I remember the first time I saw it, the look on my face then was the same as yours now." Bova said to Hobbes, who couldn't do anything but gaze and wow at it all as the ship landed on solid ground.

She was awoken from her dream when Bova placed a hand on her back "I'm going to check on captain Zio, he'll be more then glad that this ride is over knowing him." The man chuckled knowing fully well that Zio was by far happy.

And by far happy he was when Bova saw the puking bag he was holding. Zio passed by Bova "NOT a word!" as he pointed towards the older man. Bova smirked a little as he saluted his superior.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes and Clank both looked stunned with each turn they made, every corridor had guardsmen. And even the rooftops were being shielded with extra shielding technology. "Is this type of defence not too severe?" Clank asked curiously. Zio answered that with so many bases being destroyed and the ones he and Bova were stationed at was one of the few remaining ones, they couldn't risk losing the HQ.

"This base has state of the art defences, nothing can get in or out." Bova smirked as if he was content with how tight security was. "The most important thing for us now is to relay that we are talking about Cragmites now." Hobbes nodded as Clank bowed his head down a little. Even if one couldn't see it, the robot was equally worried for Ratchet's safety as Hobbes was.

"I take it that with this testimony, our friends name will be cleared of any charges?" Zio stopped and turned around to face the small robot. "Trust me, this will do more than just clear his name."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet yawned as he opened his eyes, strangely he felt good. He would have expected his arm to hurt a lot more and longer. Yet he couldn't describe it but he felt super even. He began to ponder as he looked around remembering where he was and that 'Abel' fella he met before. "Riiight… The whole Cragmite thing!"

He brought his hand to touch the wounded arm and to his surprise he felt nothing. No scratch, no scar, no pain. Healed completely. His eyes went wide open to this. Not even normal nano-tech was able to heal a wound this severe not with the pain he was experiencing before. "Incredible" he whispered as he moved his arm out of the bandages and inspected it. The fur had already grown fully back. As his fingers glided trough the fur he stopped when he saw a small spot glow brightly yellow for a moment. He inspected it for a while, curious about how he could have been healed. But then he remembered "The black nano-tech."

He stood up from his bed and walked about, the place he was in still felt so familiar for some reason. His ears swooped up high when he heard water crashing down. His senses were coming back one by one, slowly but surely.

Moving across the cave like area he was in, the walls glowed with fungus and other small plants. Luminescent he expected. The only other light source was the small fire that was kept near him. He walked further down a hallway towards the sound he had picked up. It was no mistake to him this was a waterfall he heard.

Curious as he was he moved further and closer, he walked into an open spot where he saw the water crashing in front of him towards the river below. The smell of fresh air was heavenly, the song of birds and trees how he had missed it. It felt like an eternity to him.

"More like five days." A voice said behind him. Ratchet was startled a little, but he wondered when the other Lombax would show up. "You have healed well for such a small time. I am surprised and that is hard for me."

Ratchet was enjoying the view, yet he had many questions and most of all he wanted to get back to Hobbes.

The other Lombax gestured to come, Ratchet hesitated but followed. "You are on Ardolis. The pirate home base." That name shocked Ratchet, Ardolis? Where the space pirates lived? "This isn't good, no no no… Why of all places are we here? If Captain Slag finds out then." "He won't find out! Now keep quiet before they DO find you here." Abel said harshly. "Look if you want answers just follow me and I'll give them to you. There is more here at play then you can possibly think."

The blue striped Lombax pulled up a few items from behind a rock. "Here you'll need these. But use them wisely they pack a punch!" Ratchet looked curiously, "These are weapons. I haven't seen these before." "Lombax made weaponry, deadly, accurate and not cheap to fabricate."

Ratchet touched the side of the weapon, it looked his old combuster rifle, yet this one was different. It was a longer type of weapon having five muzzles at the end of the gun. The connected towards a large chamber in the centre of the barrel, where Ratchet presumed the bullets were located. The trigger itself was set at the back with a handle for firm grasping and placement against the shoulder.

" Sweet no? Fires plasma shells at increasing rates. The chamber houses the generating chamber. And a small attachment allows for bombing an area. Compare the firepower of this baby as a smaller version of the RYNO class family." And knowing fully well one RYNO has the firepower of an army, it was surprising to find almost the same firepower in a small handheld weapon!

"Now let's move, I do not want to talk too much. But I'll show you the rest of my men before we move out." Ratchet nodded as he was more than eager for payback.

The Lombax was true to his word as he and Ratchet moved away from the waterfall and deeper into the cave system. Ratchet noticed that this place had been used only recently, once in a while a saw several makeshift and quickly created beds. Or a small rock that was flattened to be allowed as a dining table.

Whoever these people were, they did not plan to staying one place for very long.

As Ratchet moved alongside the walls of the cave, he finally entered a large hall of some sorts. It looked as if it was carved right out of the stone yet he couldn't put his mind into what it was. He tried to think about it more before almost being knocked over.

"Oww!" he shouted as he tried to regain his footing. He looked at him and saw a small child looking at him from a few feet away. "Hey kid, watch it ok little bud?" he said in a soft voice towards the kid. "Prrr?" was the only response he got from the kid.

Ratchet had never seen that species before, but then again there were so many types of aliens in the universe, who could have seen them all.

The kid wore just a small trouser and a ripped shirt, he looked insect like with segments of armour plates on his head and back. A funny sight to behold as Ratchet was covered fully in fur the complete opposite of the child. The little one came forward and stood behind Abel as if alarmed by the new Lombax. Purring and making small noises, Ratchet found it cute yet there was a reason for it.

"PRRrrrirr!" the kid seemed to shout as a tall shadow casted over him. The Lombax looked up at which Abel snickered a little bit out of the fun he was getting from the scene. "Uuuh hi?" The Lombax said a little nervous when he saw the tall alien towering over his form. "The name is Raa…" before the Lombax could finish of his sentence the big alien took the kid with him on his shoulder and walked away. It must have been the father he thought.

Still Ratchet was stunned by what just happened. The other Lombax couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight he had witnessed. "Come I'll show you to the others as well."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Cragmites?" asked one of the generals in the room. Bova was getting a bit irritated by the constant questioning of his superiors about the truthfulness of his story. Yet by luck, or divine intervention, he was able to keep his cool.

"Indeed, sir, we were being attacked by Cragmites. They had attacked the base and…"

"ENOUGH! I do not want to hear any more stories about this." The general yelled. Even so the other generals present looked at the man with confusion.

"This is just a story you made up, the last Cragmite was killed several years ago. And now you are suggesting we have an entire group on our hands? That is preposterous."

Both Hobbes and Clank had already been interrogated, just like with Zio and Bova however, the same general time and again waved off the story they told as make belief.

To Hobbes this began to become annoying, Clank noticed this as he had seen her get annoyed and angry at Ratchet on several occasions. And that was usually a start for trouble to start brewing.  
Hobbes eventually stood up and left the room cursing softly at herself as Bova was trying to explain the situation even more. But to no avail.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Unbelievable!" she yelled in the hallway attracting the attention of several by passers. She slammed her fist into the wall, not even caring the small line of blood that came from her hand. Clank know she loved Ratchet much, but they both knew that they could not do anything at this time. Not yet anyway.

"Miss Hobbes, I do believe that something must be wrong." Hobbes turned around at the small companion, curious as always. Clank may be small and fragile, but whenever he spoke there was always wisdom or strength beneath his words. "The general was rather quick to assume that we were wrong." As Clank said this, Hobbes turned to see the chamber they had come from, it did make sense. More so, it made more sense when she thought about it. Was there foul play involved in this? "Maybe we should visit this general and get some proper answers out of him." The Lombax grabbed her weapon a bit tighter, Clank eyes went wide "Oh my." But he knew that in order to find out what was going on, he needed to find answers the same as Hobbes.

Both of them agreed to 'visit' the general later that night. And what would happen, they would get an answer one way or the other.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

In his room general Vito sighed as he placed his uniform onto the bed. "What have I done." Sighing as he thought about the day that had passed. He felt horrible, but what other choice did he have?  
If anyone found out what was about to happen, he would condemn billions to their death over the freedom of one. "No this is the right way. Yet a bitter one." Vito could not have wanted more then to except the truth from his subordinates. "Perhaps I should have…" he said softly to himself. "Should have?... Dear Vito."

Vito was startled by the other voice. "You! I … I was not expecting you to be here for another week or so." The general stuttered a bit as the Cragmite came closer to him. "You havn't forgotten our arrangement did you?" as the Cragmite pulled out a small weapon. "One word about this and this agreement of ours is over. Rest assured that the Colonel would be so saddened if you decided to turn on him." Vito felt disgusted. How had he ever let it come to something like this. He felt a bit of anger at how the creature before him spoke, yet he knew one misstep would get him killed.

"Why are you here… Reticence." Vito snarled a bit. His fur starting to stand up a bit. "You are 'gracing' me with your presence." Reticence was amused. "Oh you know why I am here… You know very well." He said licking his lips, as he swirled his blade back and forth. "That girl and her companions."

"What about them?" Vito asked carefully yet a bit curious. "I have swayed their story off as you wanted too… There is nothing that…"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes and Clank walked through the hallway towards the chamber of general Vito. They had been 'persuasive' with some of the guards to let them pass. And thanks to Clank his hacking skill, the entire day the cameras were relaying loops of empty hallways from the previous nights.

"Do you still think this is wise? Miss Hobbes, this may not be wise." Hobbes snarled at this a little "Do you want answer or not?" staring at Clank with angry eyes. The robot only sighed and followed. At times he wondered if Lombaxes didn't just want to find danger themselves.

As they moved towards the chamber of Vito, they heard the general talk.

"What about them?" Vito asked carefully yet a bit curious. "I have swayed their story off as you wanted too… There is nothing that they can do now. What more do you want?" Vito's voice was getting unstable. "What do you mean she is trouble? Her story is not even believed enough by the other generals!" "No I can't, I will NOT do that!"

Hobbes couldn't make out everything the general was saying, but unless someone was in that room then there was clearly something wrong. She ran towards the room barging in, guns pointing first out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The door smacked open as a yellow blur entered, before knowing fully well Vito was having a gun pointed at him from the side. He looked to where Reticence had been standing. "Gone…" he whispered.

He got his composure back " Hobbes was it?... May I ask as to why you broke down my door? And how did you get passed my guards!?" the general was all but happy at this point. But anyone would try to stay calm with a gun pointing at the them.

The female Lombax did not care for the attitude of the general pressing the gun harder at the males skull. "Answers… NOW." Her voice left nothing to be asked as to what she wanted to know.

"What is there to know? You want me to say that these stories of yours are true? Or you prefer something else? I can have you arrested for this!" "I don't care." Hobbes said, her voice snarling with anger and fury.

Vito closed his eyes. If he did say nothing to her, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life. Yet was the alternative better? "Answer me!" Clank looked at Hobbes, his eyes glowing with compassion for his friend, but even he knew that Hobbes was about to break her point of no return. Vito brabbled something to himself the female couldn't understand. "English general…" "My fate has been decided long ago… It does not matter to me what I say. But I pray for the universe at what is to come." The general sighed as Hobbes retracted her weapon confused by the sudden choice of words.

"I am not going to kill you! I want answers." Her anger was fading as she got more and more intrigued as to what was happening. How was this all related to Ratchet? And more so why wouldn't anyone see it the way she did?!

"What you spoke of was true… And I believe your stories. Here take this." As he gave Hobbes a piece of paper. The Lombax was confused, she did not understand. "My sins and pride have condemned this universe. But know that you were talking the truth. Zio and Bova are correct. Just know this there is more at stake then you know." The general said.

Hobbes and Clank did not understand anything as Vito turned around. "You here that Reticence?! I am tired of all the lies… Tired of the manipulating! Your existence will be shown to the world!" The general yelled in the room.

Reticence was boiling with anger. That fool! He was going to ruin all. He smiled, licking his lips for at the very least he was allowed to finally play. And maybe he could still settle things. "Vito, Vito, Vito… You wish to play the game then as more than a pawn?" The Cragmite said, his eyes glowing yellow reddish from the dark of the room.

Hobbes grabbed her weapon, "What is that!" Vito's only response was "Cragmite." Her eyes went wide, as she looked at the general. "YOU!" she snarled at Vito. But the general turned around and pushed her away as a blade struck forward almost piercing her. A sound of screams came from Vito as he looked at his arm.

Blood was pouring out of the newly made wound.

Reticence cocked his head "My my, general Vito… You are breaking… the rules. " he showed of his teeth as he swung his blade opening the wound more. Vito only cried out at Hobbes, "Go… NOW!" Both Clank and Hobbes ran as they ran towards the barracks were Bova and Zio were located. Behind them hearing only the screams and pain of the general.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Vito cried it out as he looked at his wounds. "Aw poor little pawn, what's the matter?" Reticence moved forward again, each step scraping his sword over the ground. "I'll take pleasure in killing you and that bitch. She won't get far."

The wounded man smiled, grinning even. "Heh heh…aargh." He scolded as the cold blade pierced his shoulder.

Yet with all the pain he was having the man still smiled. "Heh... you know what… is funny Reticence?" The Cragmite looked down as he licked the tip of his small knife. "That girl you want to kill has the evidence she needs against you."

Reticence laughed back at this. "You think that matters VITO!" an agonising scream came from the man as the blade was twisted in his shoulder. "I'll indulge you with what is in store for the future." As the Cragmite planted his hand onto the forehead of Vito. The general looked in horror of the scenery he saw enveloping. "You were never nothing more than a pawn."

His eyes closed as the general expected his end to be soon. "My actions… condemned us all. But I can die in peace with the knowledge that she can expose you." He grinned soft as he felt the life dripping away from him with each passing second. "And I should thank you for one thing." The Cragmite looked confused "Oh? My little plaything?... *click click*" as he clicked with his tongue. "Haha… this…" Vito said as his body fell dead. His arm fell to the ground as from his hand rolled a small object. "Oh fuck this bull…"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes and Clank ran out of the building as they were knocked over by an explosion. "Take cover!" Hobbes said as she grabbed Clank with her behind one of the concrete flower benches.

"What the hell happened back there!" Clank himself even did not know. It happened so fast for even him to process. "We must find safety first." The small robot said as a flaming rubble shot over there head straight into the street before them.

Sirens went off as the HQ of Polaris woke up. Those on patrol quickly tried to extinguish the flames. But thankfully unlike with the other bases, this explosion was limited to only one and the fire was put out.

Zio and Bova both came running to Hobbes. "Whoa what happened?!" Hobbes said nothing, but only looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She grabbed it tightly, swearing she would find out what happened this day and how it involved her and Ratchet.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet followed his 'host' trough several caverns and tunnels. Each one held several people and all seemed to be heavily armed. The Lombax pondered as to who these people were. Most of them were unknown to him and the ones he did recognise a little, felt as if he knew them from his childhood.

As they entered a large cavern he noticed again more waterfalls, each covering en entrance to the lair he was in. It felt all too familiar, this entire place, he had been here before. He wanted to speak up as Abel placed a hand of his mouth before he could speak. "Quiet… We got company." Ratchet listened as his ears perked towards the sound of the waterfall, he only heard the ambient sounds of nature, nothing else. But the expression on the other Lombax his face showed that there was something indeed.

Suddenly he too heard it, a soft chit chat of some sorts. Yet he couldn't distinguish any of the words not until the origin of the sound came closer. His eyes widened as his ears picked up on the familiar voices. " *hic*… Aye capt'n! That was a good tune." A high pitched voice said yet the person sounded wobbly as if drunk. Ratchet knew however who this was, 'Rusty Pete' he thought to himself. It then hit him why everything felt so familiar. He was on Ardolis!

"You truly have the voice of an angeeel..*hic*" Pete said hiccing. "Aah shush Pete, you make an old robot blush!" "t'Is true capt'n! You should perform for the lads and lasses in concerts. Ooh the beauty." Pete said to his best friend and superior, Captain Romulus Slag "Scourge of Polaris!... Would be a fitting name wouldn't ya think, Pete?... Pete?... PETE! Stop drinking all the grog ya mangy rat! Leave some for me."

The two robots kept chatting to one another, Ratchet didn't try to move, nor did Abel. Whilst they could easily dispatch the drunken bots, they both knew that risking alarm was too great a risk. Ratchet for he had encountered the pirates several times before. And Abel knew it from personal experience.

"Ya know what Pete? I miss the good old times. When… when…" Slag began to cry as he remembered the memories he had. "I used to be a Scourge, a scourge! Now look at me." "Aw cheer up mate, how about some grog? Besides we can go pillage some planet this afternoon." Pete said trying to cheer Slag up.

"Ye always knew what to say, Pete. Even when we were chasing that mangy mongrel of a Ratchet. Aah the times we had." Ratchet began to get nervous and annoyed, he hoped that Slag would leave so he could finally get answers from Abel. But with both pirates just behind the waterfall, the risk would be a bit too great.

Slag turned his head around, "I still remember it as if it was yesterday. The smell of that fur ball, the sounds he always made. So squishy yet funny." "Oh COME ON!" Ratchet yelled, before quickly shutting himself up. "Hey you're right capt'n hahaa! *hic* It does sound as if he is still here."

Both pirates began to sing songs and cheers together, "Till fix me and plunder, tare your ship…"

Abel patted Ratchet whispering soft to him "Let's go before they sing an encore."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Ardolis?" Ratchet almost yelled. "Out of all places you brought me here?" The Lombax walked back and forth constantly. He barely had time to turn his tail around or he was moving in another direction.

The little kid from before had taken an interest in Ratchet's tail, trying to follow it as he walked behind the taller Lombax.

"Great! I get arrested, blown up, almost killed, judged on actions I did not do." Abel rolled his eyes, yet he was amused with the scene he saw. "Lombaxnapped sort to speak, I have no clue where Hobbes is, who you guys are or why there are Cragmites still alive!" Ratchet kept on blabbing to himself until the small kid finally was able to grab Ratchet's tail, shaking the man out of his daydream. "Ouch! Hey there kid, watch it. This isn't a toy." He said, the small creature backed away still holding on to its new toy. Ratchet melted as he saw those big yellow eyes stare at him. "Ok it's alright." He said with a grin. "Still, Abel was the name yea? I do want some answers."

Abel watched as the father of the small kid came in again and as quickly as he came, he was away with his son. Ratchet was kind of relieved, as he could now walk properly again.

Abel gestured him to a small room within the cave sitting down as Ratchet followed his gesture. "Ok so what is going on here? Who are you guys?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Bova placed a hand on Hobbes her shoulder startling her. She looked at him, Zio and Clank. The small robot only smiling back at her as she looked at the paper. "Huh." As her hand brushed over it. Could such a small piece of paper hold the answers she had been searching then? It could not be that simple. Her gaze fell upon the black cloud of smoke coming from the quarters she had just, left a reminder to her that whatever was happening, she and Ratchet were both involved into it.

"Miss Hobbes?" Clank's voice sounded with compassion as he tugged on her pants grabbing her attention. "Perhaps we should see what is on the piece of paper the general provided us no?... And I would also commend to move away from the streets and let the military clean up this mess." The female only agreed as she followed her smaller companion back to her own sleeping quarter. She was however apprehended by several security guards who immediately guided her towards one of the conference rooms where the remaining generals had gathered.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Many military personal had already gotten into action trying to defuse the fires and clear some of smaller rubble by hand. The explosion was contained to Vito's personal building, yet some of the debris had fallen onto other places as well and the once pure, futuristic site of the PMF HQ now felt more like a warzone then a serine and calm military facility.

The other generals looked in horror at the sight of the carnage that had been created, all of them remembered the vicious fights against Percival Tachyon a few years ago, the memories still haunting them to this day.

Shaken from the ordeal one of the general faced Hobbes demanding what had happened. "I don't know myself honestly, all I can say is that general Vito gave me this." The paper was passed down to the other general without a moment of hesitation, it was only after she gave it that Hobbes quickly took it back. "Wait!" She almost yelled, even Clank was confused. "Vito gave me this, I should better read it." As she unfolded it. "Just numbers?" As she looked at the markings.

One of the older generals knew this code "That's Vito's personal code! I remember that from when he was a young lad first starting at the rank of general."

The general walked away, slowly yet firm even in his old age. Within several minutes, the man came back with a small box. Hobbes became more curious, as she began to enter the code. As the last number was entered, a small hissing sound came from the device, opening slowly as if it had been laying dormant for years.

However from the looks of the dust on it, one would think it indeed had.

"A recording? Oh great! Give answers already people!" Bova said, stunning Hobbes as she wanted to say the same thing giving Bova strange eye. "That is an old holovision recording, before we all went HHD and digital." Zio said.

Hobbes grabbed the small device and brought it to the nearest holovision player. She prayed to any deity well to everything she knew may or may not have existed that this would give answers.

The room darkened as the reader began to transmit the images to the device. Blue particles hovered and swirled around in the room as they began to form images. All gathered in the room wanting to know what Vito held so sacred for years. As the image began to take shape, all gasped but were not so surprised to see Vito's image appear.

"_This is general Vito Decrota, leader of the 25__th__ legion of the PMF forces in the Hydrula quadrant. Should this message be seen then I fear that my worst nightmare has come to creation."_

It sounded cliché to most in the room, yet for all the lines the holovid was playing, it held some form of truth to it. This was real life after all and whatever the message was going to be forthem, it would not be pretty no matter what the message contained.

"_I… have made grave errors in my life. Condemned my men to their deaths. Yet with this, I seek atonement for the mistakes I made whilst living. Seeking peace and justice within the death that has taken me."_

"This sounds like a bad fanfiction if you ask me!" Bova whispered to Zio, the latter just shushed the man up wishing to hear the story rather than be interrupted by Bova. The other generals in the room whispered to one another not believing their eyes or their ears as they heard what their former friend was saying.

" _This video has been recorded in the hopes that it may shed light onto recent events. Events that I helped put in motion. No, helped to create… It began not long after the Drophyd War had ended with Percival Tachyon being killed by the Lombax named Ratchet and his robotic friend Clank."_

Both Clank and Hobbes felt deep pride as Ratchet and Clank both were named for the heroic deed they had accomplished. But feared what the rest of the message might have be.

"_Not long after the war during a patrol mission on Reepor, my men were killed by an unknown force. Fearing for my own life I tried to send out a distress signal. But I was never given the opportunity… I was then approached by the being responsible for the chaos and destruction of my men. A Cragmite."_

The room became more and more quiet and some might have even felt an eerie cold brushing over them. A chill of fear and despair.

"_He called himself Reticence… He offered to me an agreement in exchange for my life. One that I was sadly forced to obey with. He called himself the 'Smitten'. For what reason I did not wish to know, yet he forced terms on me. In exchange for my life he only demanded my silence about his existence and that of his fellows still alive. Cowardly as I was, I accepted the offer."_

Disgust, yet understanding came from some of the other generals. Yet the bitter taste of betrayal lingered with them all. "Why did he not just said anything? He could have-"

"_Only after I came back towards the Hydrula sector did it became clear, when this Cragmite Reticence contacted me again, that the choice I made was the right one. Should I have broken our 'agreement', he would have activated several Cragmite Disturbers. Alas a risk that I could not take. And out of fear of him finding out my breaking of the agreement, I was forced to do his bidding against my own judgement and will. My cowardice saved millions of lives, but I condemned them all to their death._

_Therefor in the event I would pass, this video would be able to be opened by my fellow generals, or to whoever I passed the code to. _

"_I hope and pray that my actions were in the best of my galaxy."_

As the transmission ended, some were left with even more questions than before. Most of the general were more surprised than anything by the actions that Vito had undertaken, keeping a façade for all these years.

Zio broke the awkward silence however, even if there were superiors within the room he voiced his opinion. "Was I the only one that just heard that a group of Cragmites have bombs placed all over the galaxy?... And now that I think of it, the attacks on the base where Bova and I were stationed makes more sense." One of the older generals immediately got into action demanding various reports and field reports from the last few years.

"This may be even bigger than even Vito may have expected!" He commented, horror and fear showed on his face as numbers and reports began to appear on the Holovision.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Who are you then?" Ratchet asked to the man before him. The Lombax eyes were filled with tons of questions, Abel knew Ratchet better than Ratchet would know however. As such the famous hero of over three galaxy's wouldn't just back down.

"Tell me, what do you know of your past?" A curious look fell upon Ratchet, his eyes moving left and right at the odd question that was asked to him. " What does MY past have to do anything with this?"

The blue marked Lombax chuckled. "Everything!" Ratchet was not in the mood to play games as he grabbed his wrench pointing it at the other. "I want answers… NOW! And not this mysterious bogus everyone is forcing down my throat!"

Several of the other figures nearby had come down to see the commotion, noticing of the aggressive stance towards one of their members directly enforcing their strength and numbers should Ratchet decide to get more 'personal'.

The wrench was quickly placed back into its holding place. "You want to know the history then? Or the truth that lies behind it?... A web of intrigue, betrayal, murder, genocide."

Ratchet's eyes closed further, the look on his face would make even the most of sturdy men shake.

"I want to know the story, the whole story!"

Abel grinned a bit as he came closer towards Ratchet bringing his hand forward. "I better show you don't you think?" The other Lombax was confused and looked more so afraid of what was going to happen than anything else at this point. He wanted Hobbes safe and Clank back at his side. But for that he would go through fire and water, no trough even the Cragmite Empire himself!

"Show me!" As the mysterious Lombax placed his hand onto Ratchet's head as he held several items within his hand. Images began to form in his head, as if he was reading someone's else his mind, past, memories. His pupils dilated at the information that came to him as he felt reality slip away from himself. His knees began to shake as he fell down, the other one still keeping his hand onto his head. "You wanted to know the whole story? The Truth of the Lombaxes. Then experience it first hand!"

With those words said the Lombax fell into a deep sleep, almost coma like, his body limp on the ground. "You'll see the truth and the past. Of this there will be no doubt." Abel said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet woke up, his head felt like it had been pounded by a sledgehammer. He grabbed his forehead, remembering only that strange Lombax, energy something he couldn't describe.

"Oh you are finally awake? Ah you sleepy head!" Ratchet looked at the sound. "Nhgrr…" he said sheepishly before yawning feverously. "Yea, I know the work had kept me up yesterday. I feel like shit." The Lombax said as he stood up. Ratchet was confused, he did not say this nor did he knew why.

He looked at the Lombax in the doorway and then to the room. This wasn't Fastoon, nor Ardolis. I he didn't knew this place. Yet what was happening? As he walked over to a mirror, he shocked even himself. This wasn't Ratchet. He was someone else… But whome?!

"Tell Patrice, I'll be there shortly! Gods of all days to had a bad night sleep." The female at the door walked over and hugged the man from behind. "Awh you'll do fine! The whole nation is awaiting your invention honey. And later tonight I'll give you something nice for the work." As her hand grabbed the males crotch firmly.

Ratchet was shocked, ok this was getting too weird for him, yet he couldn't do much. As if he felt compulsive to move a certain path. "You always know how to make me smile don't you?" As his hands moved towards the female, but she quickly pushed them away. "Oh no hotshot, not yet! Later tonight you'll get these." Winking at Ratchet before going out of the room she came in.

The male went to a wardrobe as he grabbed some armour and clothes he had never seen before. The nametag on the breastplate told him he was either high-ranking in the military or scientifically department. His fingers traced the name "Maxxtivol Vondermans". Ratchet began to understand what was going on, although he couldn't grasp how. He was seeing through the eyes of another man. Whatever that Abel fella had done to him, he was now in body and flesh Maxxtivol Vondermans.

Ratchet moved out of the room within a large area, seeing all types of Lombaxes hard at work. Most were clad within white lab coats, others within army uniforms he suspected. His eyes immediately dropped to the many signs within the hallway. All of them were displacing what to him seemed propaganda. But for some reason to him it wasn't truly that. It felt more like nationalistic messages?

" _Freedom, Brotherhood, Duty… Honour the Fallen, respect the Brave, accept your Destiny!"_

The figure on the holoscreen repeated. That these people wouldn't get tired of it? But the Lombax did not think too much about it as his body moved towards another chamber. This one unlike the others he had seen thus far was much grander. A stage had been displaced before him with many Lombaxes both military, scientifically and other types of branches Ratchet could not figure out had gathered within the room. It felt as if they were waiting for something. Ratchet's body moved forward even against his protests as the Lombax began to give his speech.

"Fellow Lombaxes, elder council members, everyone…" Maxxtivol began. "We live in harsh times. The Cragmites are almost on our doorstep as we all know. Threatening our way of life, our freedom our future. They will expand wipe us all out for our own right of freedom from their rule."

Several nods and small agreements were made by the ones present at the gathering.

"They are now even using terrorist like attacks on us. Not only going out of the Polaris Code of Conduct, but also striking at those that can't defend themselves! Our children and families!... As such, the ALCAT branch of the military has been busy for the last three years to create a new weapon that will assist us in this war. And counter the imminent threat that the Cragmite Empire brings to us all!" The Lombax yelled out, as cheers and woo-hoops were heard across the room. "As such, the Advanced Lombax Center for Anti-Terrorism is proudly to bring forth to you all, Project 69!"

Several curtains fell downwards, as several stasis tubes were brought forward. Gasps and astonishment came from the older Lombaxes present, whilst the younger generations were more than excited to finally see the fruits of their labour.

"Three years of work have provided us with these soldiers. Genetically created and enhanced on all features by our scientists. Having been able to augment the natural Lombax ability, as well as providing each of these new warriors with unique abilities to use. Programmed to learn and adapt and serve the Lombaxes in this war!"

Ratchet stared at the tubes as he gazed upon the centre one. His gaze shafting slightly as he noticed a familiar like creature. It then finally came to him, the one naked creature in the centre tube was that Abel fella. But how was that possible? That would have meant him to be centuries old.

Maxxtivol was pleased with his work. Over three years of hard work and turmoil would finally pay off. They would push back the Cragmites with these new weapons.

After the presentation many questions were thrown towards him asking if these 'things' wouldn't turn on their creatures. They were assure that each of the 69 had been genetically altered as to allow their programming to come first. But be able to adapt towards what the Lombaxes needed. These were not soldiers just created in tubes, but living beings as well. And after the war they would be given their freedom and full status as citizen as well.

Some disagreed, but the creation of this project could finally mark the end of the war.

Ratchet's mind overflowed with the data and knowledge of Maxxtivol. How they were created, their purpose, their strengths and more. If this was all true then Ratchet was more horrified at the realism he was now undergoing then at what his ancestors had created.

Ratchet felt himself grow weak again, the similar feeling he had as before when Abel placed his hand on him. "Aggh…" was the only thing the Lombax could say before darkness once more took him over.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Sadly, as you may know yourself. Not everything went according to plan. Whilst me and my brethren were too much a match against the Cragmites in hand to hand, we were with too few too prevent the Cragmites from spreading further." A voice within Ratchet's head told him. Flashes of horrific battles on countless planets were shown.

The Lombax had seen wars before between small planets, but never this grand. Never of his own people. "Each planet was becoming a tomb. Fighting for the same rock each and every time. Project 69 was send in to the most hostile worlds. We fought the Cragmites at the front lines as well as working undercover preventing them from harming us from within."

Ratchet looked stunned, he was experiencing the Great War of his ancestors. He had only read several records, but never would he have thought about re-living this moment trough other Lombaxes their mind and soul.

"As the war began to get more and more into a stalemate, the Cragmites created their own answer to the Lombaxes their 69. Knowing that as long as we existed, they could not utilise their strongest assets… As such they themselves created copy's from the data they found on my brethren. You have met one of the fruits of the Cragmites labour." Ratchet moved his hand towards the wounds he still bore in his mind. "Reticence" his mind showed images of the twisted Cragmite laugh. "Yet for all the power they had, they were only bad copies. Never able to outmatch the Lombax technology. But what they lacked for in strength, the Cragmites always sought it in numbers… And with numbers they pushed us back … Rykan-V, Sargasso, Polaris… All of them were falling to the Cragmites. The war seemed to be theirs."

The male Lombax once again woke up, hard cold steel met with his forehead as he hit his head on a metal plate. "Gah… Can't you warn me to whom you send me?!" "Sir?" A young Lombax said. "Everything alright general?" Ratchet figured that this time he was within a military figure.

Ratchet looked at the young man with confusion in his eyes before glancing around. He was on some kind of battleship. He had never seen this type of technology before, yet he could not mistake the Lombaxes their icons on several control panels.

"General? Is everything alright?" Ratchet looked at the younger officer nodding to him before moving towards the windows of the room. Amazing he thought to himself, he was actually on a real Lombax vessel. He knew Aphelion, but she was a fighter type. Nothing as grand as this.

His eyes fell onto the many other vessels as he looked into the deep dark space.

"A fleet."

His words were not even cold as sirens began to go off. He sighed to himself knowing something special must have happened to this man or he would not be seeing his memories.

Red lights began to flash, sirens were howling in every corridor. Within minutes the entire ship came to life, men and women were running as if death was behind them. Quickly manning the posts and readying them for the upcoming danger. It went fast and flawless, showing the training of the Lombaxes in combat as well as their determination to assist their fellow brothers and sisters.

"General Rich Hsirieth, orders sir?" several of the military staff was now looking at the Lombax. The older Lombax looked at his crew, Ratchet knew he would not need to do anything his body would just react towards whatever happened in the past. "Prepare the fusion turrets and arm the missiles!" he yelled as if it was his nature to shout. The man checked out of the window again mumbling to himself that 'they' were coming.

The entire fleet was orbiting Fastoon, the homeworld of the Lombaxes. Ratchet was able to recognise the planet's surface and the memories were flowing in his head as if he had experienced them himself. It felt so real, yet it couldn't be! It did not matter to Ratchet, he would relive these memories or whatever that Abel fella had done to him.

Hsirieth sat within the captain's chair in the command centre. He overlooked the many Lombaxes that were under his command. All of them were fine men and women, Ratchet felt the confidence the general had within his ship. The Lombax did not had time to observe his environment very well before Hsirieth grabbed the COM-link in front of a huge holoboard.

"Alright Lombaxes, this is it!" as the holoboard came to life, showing Fastoon in the centre of the large board. Alongside the planet were several smaller dots shown within blue and one larger one in green all placed at several spots around the planet. "We all know what is at stake here. I need not remind anyone of the danger and consequences we are in here!" several others nodded their heads, yet they wished it wasn't so.

Ratchet fell a heavy sigh come from him as the general spoke again. He felt the passion in this man's heart, yet he also felt the fear and anger. A stunning pain of loved ones, of war and destruction.

"We are Fastoons… No Polaris their defense against the Cragmites!" the man said euphoric. "Time and again did we show these bastards what the Lombaxes Space Navy has been capable of doing." More approving came from the crew.

And one could notice that the other ships within the fleet had begun to prepare their cannons as well as rotating their vessels.

"We have reports that the Cragmites outnumber us easily twenty to one. Well that is going to be a very heavy fight… For them at least! Each of you have proven to be worth a hundred of those slimy bastards!"

The man took a deep breath, he knew that the odds were against them, but he needed to keep morale high. He once again addressed the entire fleet all the while rifts began to open several kilometres from their ships. Reddish spots began to show on the holoboard, first a few but with each passing more and more appeared. The crew that saw this were stunned. "There must be thousands." One of them mumbled as he began to shake a little.

"Friends, brothers, sisters! Before you now stand the Cragmites finest, their elite of the elite. They wish to destroy us to the last one. But we shall not give in, we shall not brake nor shake! We stare into the jaws of death itself!" as with each word the man said, the board began to turn reddish across the entire planet. As a swarm of locusts that had found a new field of crops threatening to devour everything within their path.

The unlucky ones that had view into space were indeed fearing that they had crossed over into another realm. Hyper windows kept opening yet nothing had come out just yet.

"This is our fight, our last stand! Make it memeorable, show your own courage, your bravery not for yourself but those you love. Show those Cragmites that this is Fastoon… We fight not for glory, for honour. We fight for our Freedom, Brotherhood, Duty… Honour the Fallen, respect the Brave, accept… your Destiny!" The man shouted as the crew cheered him on. He had done his task well thus far, but for how long would his speech hold effect once the battle truly began?

Ratchet turned away as he was addressed by one of his subordinates. "Sir, the enemy doesn't seem to be coming." The man looked at the younger Lombax one would not say he was older then seventeen, barely the age of being allowed into service. "They are testing us. The quiet before the storm."

The words of the man had not even left his mouth as another alarm sounded. This time not from the approaching danger, no this was a much graver one. And Ratchet saw why, hundreds upon hundreds of small reddish dots appeared near the open rifts. The enemy had arrived as a tidal wave they began to appear.

The sight was beautiful yet terrifying, as they approached the stationed fleet.

Both sides knew that the victor of this battle would determine the faith of their galaxy. And neither would back down no matter the cost.

As the Cragmites fighters appeared trough the rifts, so did their cruisers. Ratchet smirked, he knew these ships as did the person he was in. The Cragmites weaponry could not pierce the Lombaxes strong hull, it was only through sheer numbers that they were able to win from them.

But the smirk the man had made faded away as easily as it had appeared.

A huge vessel appeared from within the rifts, mighty and powerful. It's hull bearing the Cragmites imperial insignia. Compared to their cruisers, this was a monster to behold! The entire ship seemed more to be a floating fortress then anything. The many guns and canons that adorned the outer hull and just how the ship looked made it seem even more impressive.

"They are really throwing everything they got at us!" some said.

The massive ship closed the distance accompanied by fighters and several cruisers. As it began to charge its weaponry. "Heat signatures detected! Brace for impact!" one of the officers yelled. "Shield I want them up as of yesterday!" Hsirieth yelled.

The ship began to form a bluish glow as it enveloped the ship. Mere seconds afterwards it began to shake, sirens went off as the energy blast made contact with the hull of the ship. Several Lombaxes were thrown through the room, shaking their head from the impact.

"Damage report!" yelled the damage officer. "We have only slight wounded here and there. The shield held the attack, but was drained considerably."

Ratchet looked at the several monitors. This ship was not known by him. He had never read about it! Nor did Tachyon have any of these. Where did this thing came from he was thinking. The Lombax stood up "Men of the LSN, this is your general speaking. Return fire! Cruisers energy cannons first!" he said over the link. The man turned to view the young man from before, shaken by the attack. "Young lad, get a hold of yourself. Go to the communication room and contact the Lombaxian Council. Tell them we need the Athrilles gun fired." He said in a calm voice. The young lad nodded and ran off with lightning speed.

"Let us pray they get the message in time!"

Several of the cruisers nearby began to turn their engines on as trying to avoid the energy blasts. On the holomap Ratchet saw the enemy coming closer and closer with each passing second. He began to wonder how this part in history had gone… for good… or bad. He did not know. But he would do everything he could. "General orders?" Ratchet was pulled out of his little daydream. But how would he command an entire fleet? He had only ever given commands to a small squad of units never anything this size.

He stared at the field of battle before him as he tried to find out a good strategy. His eyebrow frowned a bit, he did not have the experience for this sure he fought some of Tachyon's forces and a few Cragmites, but this was different.

The male began to get desperate, he pondered that the person he was inhabiting had the same issue. But as he looked down he noticed several greyish dots on the map. "What are these over here?" he asked one of the subordinates. "Those are several clusters of asteroids. Wait you are not thinking off?" Ratchet began to smile as he nodded "Oh yea… Try and get one of the cruisers to place their walkers onto the asteroids sides." Several of them nodded and went to their assigned tasks notifying any ship able to carry out the task.

"Captain Grenoi here… They want me to do what?!" a hesitant voice asked. "I hope by the council Hsirieth is right about this move." The COM-link died off, as Ratchet began to instruct the other ships. " I want the ships double line formation, no transport gets on this planet! Focus the cruisers fire onto the enemy fighters and bombers. Keep our battleships out of their fire."

He was beginning to find his own strength back as the other captain's nodded in approval. And within minutes the fleet began to mobilise. All the while being under attack by the Cragmites flagship.

The sight was something to behold as the Cragmites fighters came into range of the Lombaxian cruiser ships. All the guns were focussed on the incoming enemy's as Ratchet called out for the suppressive fire. Each gun roared as they shot their weaponry at the enemy.

Several of the first shots connected immediately as the Cragmites began to disperse. The Cruisers heavily began to lock onto the enemy bombers.

"Keep those bombers away, launch the fighters as soon as their own capital ships are closeby. We'll enclose them and barrage from all sides. Is Grenoi ready?" Ratchet asked the communication centre. "His men are being deployed, the enemy thank heavens has not noticed him." "Good keep getting their attention… I want the battleships to focus on their flagship. All guns forward side!" the man bellowed.

His own ship's massive guns began to turn before unleashing volley after volley of heavy shells and laser blasts. Several of them connected letting out cheers from within the ship. But they were short-lived as they saw the enemy came out unscathed. "Shields?! Ooh fuck this!" Ratchet cursed. As the enemy mother ship kept on its course towards the planet.

Both sides closed to one another as shots were fired. Anyone caught within this battle would have thought it suicidal to fly through this. Yet for the Lombaxes this was more than just another skirmish, this was a fight for their own survival.

Waves of fighters tailed the enemy bombers in dogfights, avoiding the many blasts and shells locking onto them or stray bullets that would pierce one of the Lombaxian fighters in a single hit.

The Cragmite ships focussed their own fire onto the battleships, the shields glowing brightly as they were struck time and time again by enemy fire. Ratchet was warned that the fleet would not survive such an encounter for too long. The Lombax looked at the holovision on the bridge and sought a way to avoid this tragedy.

But with luck captain Grenoi's voice hit the communication. "I got the units ready general! Just give the signal… We'll show these fuckers hell!" The young man said with a very enthousiastic voice.

Hsirieth looked at where his plan would be fulfilled as he ordered the fleet to give ground. The engines of the mighty vessels turned towards the planet. Some of the officers began to question this move, but Ratchet assured them. "She'll hold! Now get us back to Fastoon!" the man yelled.

Within minutes the battleships had turned, their engines to full hoping to sustain the wave of enemy fighters and bombs for a little longer. Ratchet smirked as the ship was able to hold longer than he expected. A bold move he thought to himself, but the body he was inhabiting was at least showing that he knew military tactics.

The Cragmites bold as they were followed the Lombaxes their fleet right into the trap. The signal was given as from within the asteroid field several dozen heavy walker tanks began to fire on the unprotected belly and rear of the enemy ships.

Surrounded by the Lombaxes on all fronts, the Cragmite ships suffered heavy losses. Ships after ship of the enemy began to catch fire and explode in a great spectacle for the Lombaxes. Yet their enemy would not give up, not with what was at stake as the mother ship began to speed up all its engines.

On-board the ship Ratchet was stationed he wondered what would cause that move. The ship was surrounded, yet they would rather die than surrender? It was not until one of the officers on the bridge gave Ratchet a very horrified "Sir, the ship is on ramming course!" The other Lombax turned his head "Get this ship out of the way then! Fire at the engines…" "No sir we aren't the target!"  
His eyes opened as he look towards the planet. They were really planning on ramming Fastoon?!

"This is general Hsirieth, focus all fire onto the enemy mothership." Yet to no avail as the Cragmites shields were holding up for too long. "If that ship hits the planet it will be the end of life on it!"

Ratchet felt the man's desperation trough whatever medium he was sharing this experience, but he knew and understood the action they would undertake to stop the Cragmites from reaching the planet. "Engines to full! … Set course for the enemy's ship. It may NOT reach the planet." He did not even need to clarify what action they would pull off as the men on the bridge began to sound the alarms.

All the guns were focussed on a small section of the enemy's hull, the shield being pounded by the Lombaxes their weapons.

Hsirieth got several incoming commands proclaiming he was insane with this. But the general dismissed them all.

As the Lombaxian ship coursed through the void of space it began to speed up its engines, pushing it over the limit. Several compartments began to shut down or explode by the massive bursts of energy being fed towards it. "This is Hsirieth, prepare for collision with the enemy!"

Hsirieth and Ratchet both looked at the enemy ship from the window. It's size creeping over them as they approached it, each second closing the gap between both ships. The Cragmites fired upon the incoming threat as the Lombaxes returned the fire. The shield began to fade as some of the blasts connected with the hull of the ship.

The onlookers could only gasp in horror and awe when both ships collided. The shield of the Cragmite ship shined before fading away as the hulls began to clash, sending both sides into conflict with one another.

Ratchet stared before him as the bridge of his ship closed towards the enemy. Fire and explosions bursting from the window and machinery as the Lombax closed his eyes. Knowing that his time here was at an end.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

He heard Abel's voice again, stronger this time. And he felt a very familiar presence, Hobbes? Was she here for him? Ratchet tried to open his eyes as he watched from above the event when he found her. That first time he had laid his eyes upon such a beautiful creature.

"It is because of you Ratchet, that we now have a goal once more." Ratchet was confused by what the males voice was saying, how did he have anything to do with the current events?

"Ok so you showed me two past lifes! What was so special about that? The battle was won by the Lombaxes and the Dimensionator eventually banished them all." The man yelled at the voice. "Only Tachyon remained! And now several others. But what has that to do with ME?! And why this vision?!" he said agitated he wanted clear answers and not this hocus pokus.

"The battle was won by your species, yet they suffered heavy losses." As Ratchet saw the destruction of parts of Fastoon. "The Lombaxes used the Dimensionator to slowly but surely cleanse the universe of the scourge from the Cragmites. And on the planet of Reepor they finally collided."

Ratchet had used the Dimensionator before, a hat like weapon that could open rifts in time and space itself. He knew it had banished the Cragmites to another dimension, but he would not have thought that the battles his ancestors fought were so bloody.

"Yet like with Tachyon, several others escaped… And in time forgotten by the Lombaxes." A view of triumph and feasts came to the mind of the Lombax. "We remained vigilant, tracking down the last of these stragglers. Yet even me and my brothers were fooled for some remained hidden waiting their time."

"Eventually Tachyon emerged taking all the Lombaxes by surprise and starting the first Drophyd war. And he succeeded where his ancestors did not, the destruction of the Lombaxes." The voice said almost monotone.

"However. You, discovered the only person that can restore what is broken." Ratchet still didn't understand until he looked back down at the scene he saw. He was pulling Hobbes out of the cryo chamber she was laid in to rest. "No way… Hobbes?!" The man felt sleepy and weary again. He began to fight it as for the last time the same cold darkness enveloped his mind, with the last thing he said 'Hobbes'.

"You found out the origins of your kind and the current events. Yet you saved for them the heritage they left behind."


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences of the Past

**Author's note:** Apologies for the late upload, life has been a bit hectic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter IV: Consequences of the Past**

Ratchet screamed when he woke up. His heart pounding in his chest as the covers fell onto the ground. He looked about and noticed he was laying in his bed. Was it all a dream then to the Lombax? But it felt so real to him.

The man saw the small kid walking over to him holding a small sponge, he pressed the larger man down and laid it on his forehead before purring and making several clicking sounds. Ratchet did not understand anything from it, but did what was asked of him.

The Lombax felt a bit guilty from before and showed his tail towards the kid, with the reaction of big wide eyes and something that looked like a very happy smile as the kid grabbed the fluffy end and started playing with it. "Hehehe, you are cute you know?" the Lombax was occupied with the kid, thus not noticing the father coming in. Compared to him the prawn like creature towered over Ratchet with at least a few feet in height.

As the little one noticed his father having entered, he began to purr and run circles around him. Ratchet climbed up a little bit trying his best to distribute his weight a little. "Thank you… For the help." He said and got a nod and friendly gesture back from the large creature. "You don't speak English do you?"

Ratchet was curious he had never met a race before that did not speak his tongue, exception were robots and animals. But this race he now encountered wasn't either of them. He had seen the small kid play with some advanced technology, or at least something that looked like it.

The prawn stood still and began to make several clicking and grumbling sounds, yet the tone was not angry or sad. "I take it that is a welcome?" smiled the Lombax.

But before he knew his head was pounding like crazy, Ratchet almost cried it out when the other one quickly grabbed what he figured was a needle and injected the Lombax with it. Before even realising what had happened he fell asleep again, his mind cursing this entire ordeal from the start.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Cronk, I told you you darn fool, we should have gone left!" "And I say we went right. Now quite grumbling about it!" A second voice commented on the first. "Cronk, you are an outdated piece of hardware you know!" A red large robot said towards his companion. "Hah! I'll have you know, that recently I fought the feared blubbermonster of Garcillia!" The other robot commented, a bit agitated by his partner. "That wasn't a monster! You did that last night in the kitchen when you were making jelly pudding for miss Talwyn!" "Well, it still was a heroic battle." Cronk said, to which his partner only slapped himself on the forehead.

"Fine, now let's see where we are. If you actually DID fly correctly, we should be near the Polaris MilitaryForce HQ… Guess what, you aren't as old as I thought. Hahaaa!" Zephyr cheered with joy as their small ship exited hyperspace and flew towards the base.

"I'll just send a small message towards miss Talwyn, you get contact with the base."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"What do you mean by, bigger then Vito expected?" Hobbes was curious, she now had even more questions than the answers she had found. Maddening it was for her, not to mention that the news she did hear was even more grim then she expected.

The older general spoke towards the group, that the attacks that have happened over the year were not just mere attacks to disrupt the PMF, but were also of strategic importance to the Cragmites. Well that is what he gathered from the information he found.

"Each attack was always accompanied by several hangars and other such area's being destroyed and demolished. However, thanks to the braveness of these two over here, we were able to figure out what they had been doing!"

Most of the persons present gave a confused look, yet Clank began to patch togheter. "Are you saying the Cragmites on purpose destroyed these area's?" "Yes, well that is the theory. They come in, steal some of the equipment they needed and then destroyed the rest to make it seem like an attack… Very clever, that we never figured this out. Cursed!"

Hobbes and Clank looked at one another, Clank had seen first hand what the Cragmites were capable off, but this was even worse than he would ever have thought possible. "This does not bode well for no one." The robot said as he approached the group. "Is the PMF capable of tracking down these bombs? I have never heard of a Disruptor before."

The female Lombax made a small gesture, "I doubt the PMF knows of these bombs." She commented. The generals looked at her a bit confused.

"Disruptor bombs are a Cragmite's last resort. We were lucky that Tachyon did not have access to his own people's archive." She sighed remembering some of the horror of that time. "These bombs use a combination of a small gellatonium discharge combined with several high explosives. The resort is a massive shockwave, or disruption, into the crust of a planet or the metal within a ship… The wave if powerful enough can brake trough anything." Before she could finish her story one of people present added "And able to destabilise entire continents… My God!"

"We need to alert the other bases as soon as possible scan high population area's for these monstrosities!" yelled one as the others began to go into discussions with one another. Should they act and reacted towards this? But that would cause the bombs to maybe go off. Yet doing nothing could result in the same way.

They were abruptly put to a halt when one of the COM-links signalled that two robots had demanded entrance towards the base. "What not we do not allow visitors!... Wait whome? Oh no not those two!... Fine fine let them in then maybe they'll be of some use."

Clank figured out who the two were even before anyone had said anything, chuckling a little bit to himself. Wherever trouble was, or anyone was in danger, those two would pop up eventually. "Something funny Clank?" Hobbes asked curiously. "Meh heheh heh, there is nothing miss Hobbes just that Cronk and Zephyr have found us again." The female looked a bit happy, yet she was sad and angry within her heart for all what had happened in these last days. "Clank, we'll find him. I am sure we will! No matter what." The robot nodded as they both excused themselves to go see their friends.

The generals after a small discussion decided to join them as well. For who knew what these two old war bots had to say. And at the very least it would take their minds away for a while to something more pleasant perhaps.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet woke up again, his head feeling a bit better than before. "So you are awake again? Don't worry you won't doze off like the last times." Abel said to him, Ratchet also noticed the large prawn and his kid each staring at him. He grumbled a bit as he stood up, feeling still a little bit misty in the head.

As he stood up he noticed something or rather didn't, he hadn't any clothes on. The Lombax quickly pulled the sheets up before they fell to the floor. "Aah great." He said a tad ashamed. "Don't worry, it was needed to treat you better. If you have any answers you can ask them." The large prawn made several clicking sounds to his son who went away into the other room. Ratchet did not know why, but he figured the large creature asked him to get something.

"Yes I do have questions, lots of them. And no more mystery shit on me got it?!" anger was in his voice, he was fed up with all these things that had happened and he wanted a straight answer for once.

"So you are one of these 69?" Ratchet began to fire question after question, about who these people were. Well mostly the Lombaxes he had seen here. There were several of them after all. He got honest answers, these Lombaxes were the result of Project 69. The Cragmites indeed had been laying dormant, why they choose to speed up their actions just recently was not known to anyone even. The questiosn came and came yet each one was answered properly.

"And what then was that black nanotech you gave me?" Abel looked up, he figured the Lombax would have forgotten about that. Abel sighed explaining to him that the Cragmite Reticence had not just wounded the Lombax with a sword. But that is was engraved with a special toxin, the opposite of what nano-tech did, the healing of wounds. This toxin searched and destroyed unprocessed nano-tech, thus opening wounds that were not fully healed as well as attack certain nerve centres making the victim paralysed within a few days. "The black nano-tech I gave you was the antidote for it. Sadly the healing of it is a little unpleasant, but the alternative is even worse."

"And what about Hobbes? Why is she involved in this all?" Abel chuckled, that the other had not figured it out yet. "Those people that I showed you were not just random encounters of importance to your own history Lombax. But rather her family line! She is the descendant of both the family's that created Project 69, as well as the Dimensionator."

Ratchet was shocked, so all this time, all these people were her ancestors he watched? Yet that did not answer his question. Why her? What is so special then?

The small kid came back with several clothes and some weaponry, placing it next to the Lombax. He made a small purring sound and ratchet forgot his question to the other one. "Oh, let me introduce you to Chris and his son Ollie… We'll get you a translator soon for them ok? I doubt you speak their tongue anyways." The blue striped Lombax said before he got a sharp look of the older one. "Hey hey easy Chris, I can't help it this guy here doesn't understand you.", the prawn snorted a bit as if insulted, but he smiled at them jokingly making several clicking sounds and a low purr. Abel started to laugh . "Yes, he does doesn't he? Haha!" Ratchet asked what was so funny. "Well Chris here just made the comment how your head looks like a dungbeatle." Ratchet just shook his head "That joke is getting old" he mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Cronk! Zephyr!" Hobbes practically yelled as she ran to the old warbots hugging them hard. "Ooh miss Hobbes not…too hard!" Sadly for Cronk his head already fell to the ground. "Oops. Sorry Cronk!"

The blue warbot was not pleased, then again he had always been on the cranky side. "Dogdarnit! You slipperslappers are way too rebellious. Hah in my days we just shook hands, no we didn't even do that!" "Cronk, you are just getting old. You need a tune-up!" Zephyr commented jokingly.

"Cronk, Zephyr, how did you two know where to find us?" Clank asked as he looked back at Hobbes. It was a mystery to both of them how these old robots even knew where to look for them. Let alone actually find them.

"Well, long story short…" Cronk began "Miss Talwayn pointed us to the HQ as this was where the troops would be send too in case of an emergency." Zephyr finished. "In other words, pure luck?" As Hobbes lifted her eyebrow. "Hahaaa, pretty much!" Hobbes sighed, those two would never chance not even in a thousand years.

As Hobbes showed Cronk & Zephyr to where she had been staying within the base, the two warbots could not help but bicker and chat about their pasts. Even if it drove Hobbes almost to the point of insanity, she herself was more curious as to what they came to do at this place. Well besides trying to check up on Ratchet.

Thinking that name made her sigh and droop a little, it had been a few days now since she had seen Ratchet. And wondered where he could be, more so if everything was alright with him!

"But Zephyr tell me, you two aren't here to just check up on us no?" The female Lombax her ears perked to make sure she could hear everything her two metallic friends had to say. Maybe they knew something she did not and that that was the reason Talwyn send them to her and Clank. "Well, miss Talwyn did send us here with a reason. Not a day ago, Aphelion her drive signature was spotted near Apogee. However…" Cronk began before drifting partially off into a sleep. "Wake up ya fool!" Zephyr shouted as Cronk looked about. "What where? Who are you people?... Wait oh yes! There were no life forms or robotic signatures within the cockpit. So it must have been on autopilot designated to a certain location."

This news was like an arrow in a heart. Finally some good news! Well what one could have called good news anyway. But Hobbes was more than happy to have some news!

"Cronk and Zephyr, meet lieutenant Bova Raviolio and captain Zio Flardner." As the two saluted the former robotic warriors. Cronk was more then pleased to see an official salute. Commenting on in his time they used to do it all the time. Even during their downtime and sleep! "Saluting we did!" Zephyr just shook his head quickly whispering to both Zio and Bova, that Cronk needs a tune-up. "You aah, fella's don't know a good robotic mechanic nearby?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Grrr… That stings." The creature said as he walked down a dark hallway. Drops of fluid fell down from the ceiling above him, as the man made his way towards the end of the hall. "Bastard nearly had me there." Grumbled the man as he looked down at the wound near his thighs.

"Well well, the great Reticence caught off guard? You're getting old!" a figure spoke, cladded in several robes yet much shorter then Reticence himself was. The figure pushed his glasses a bit further on his face, only the reflection visible. "Now now, come with me and I'll fix you up." Reticence obliged, tough he rather would have wanted to tare the head of his partner for the remarks he made.

"If you are thinking of hitting me Reticence, remember who is in control here." The other male just glared back, his eyes filled with rage and anger. "Now tell me how you got this damaged. Another encounter with one of those pesky 'ants'?" As the man placed Reticence within a chair strapping him down properly. "At least get rid of the darn robes! Alvister." he shouted at the other.

"Now since you…ask…so nicely." Reticence winced as he was strapped a bit too rough for his comfort. Then again, he had to blame none but himself.

"Did you take care of the assignment we gave you?" Alvister said, taking off his hood, the Cragmite looked around begin forty, a few wrinkles were to be found here and there. Unlike with Reticence, the person they referred to as "the Doctor" was much older than the figures Reticence normally had assignments.

Alvister began to browse through some of his equipment, taking out various vials, syringes and other tools. "This won't sting, much." For some reason the doctor always found pleasure in adding that little bit of pain he could inflict even in his own patients. "Now tell, me what happened." The man said almost demanding.

Reticence growled hard as the syringe plunged into the wound hissing at the pain he felt. "Bah, that darn rat sold us out!" he said trying to keep his calm. "Oh you know that is of no concern to us anymore. Or are you more angry at the fact you lost your toy?" as Alvister looked at the man, Reticence stared away. "Now now, don't be in such a mood. I'll fix you up." As he began to work on his subject.

Anyone that would have been close by would be terrified by the sounds emitted from that room. For all the genius the 'doctor' had, it was known by Reticence that a visit to this person was only in the most of dire situations. As the treatments, if one could call them that, were at many times worse than the damage inflicted to his body.

It did not take Alvister that long to clean up his patient. Reticence stared at the otherone, knowing well he could not touch the man. "You should be glad that you are under protection, or I would rip you in half before you would even hit the ground!" Alvister looked very amused at this. "Oh come now dear boy, if you would do that then who would fix you up? Not to mention you would be hunted down and stripped bare to the bone inch by inch." As he began to laugh at his own remarks. "Can it Alvister!" Reticence barked. "Oh don't get horns in a twist! Besides our boss is waiting for your report. I suggest you do not fail him at that."

Reticence took off, partially happy that he was no longer badly injured. Yet now he had the somewhat unpleasant task of going to his superiors. "I'll get my revenge one day!" As he cursed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Abel placed a small neckband around Ratchet, strapping it firmly before turning it on. The device blinked several times as the Lombax's fur began to cover it up partially. "There we go."

Ratchet only blinked, "what is this then?" "It is a translator." Ratchet looked around he did not recognise this voice. "Who said that?" the man asked, before the large prawn spoke again. "That device you are wearing translates what I say for you to understand. Your fellow Lombax here can already understand me. But this is to make it easy for you." The device said, Ratchet could hear it now. Whilst the prawn was talking using his clicks, small grunts and other sounds, the device picked it up and translated them for him to understand. "Wow, this is rather cool. I could have used this ages ago!" he cheered finally able to understand what the other one said to him.

Chris walked over to his son before picking him up. The little one was not pleased that his play toy was taken away from him. Or rather he from it. "Mine! Me play with tail!" Ratchet smiled and looked up before he sighed, letting his ears droop a little. "This is the first time I smiled since I was separated from Hobbes. I need to go find her." He said softly, the other man nodded in reply. "We will. Don't worry. But we can't leave this planet every five minutes. Else Slag and his gang will just attack us and they outnumber us by a lot of robots."

Ratchet just couldn't grasp one thing, he had defeated Slag last time they met. Well, the robot leader blew himself along with the planet up. But how did it all get back then? Abel had said something about the pirates having some kind of planet reformer, to recreate Ardolis before it was destroyed. Yet to him it still didn't make sense and he just dropped the issue all together not wanting to get himself yet another headache.

"Oh and for your information, I took the liberty of getting your ship to this location." Ratchet looked confused. "Don't worry I only activated the beacon on that belt you have. Standard issued fighter pilot gear." The other man said to the Lombax. Ratchet's mouth fell open, he had never known that his navigation-unit was able to also get in touch with his ship Aphelion.

"Wait a second, why did you do that?" he said enthusiastic yet cautious. "You need a ship no? And me leaving with everyone here would not be the best thing." Abel replied before turning his attention to Chris "You know what to do Chris, make sure that we stay hidden and carry out our plan. Ratchet you can already move to the other side of the cave if you like, it has been a few days since I transmitted the code, so with luck we'll be on our way within an hour or so."

Whilst Ratchet wasn't pleased with the way he was talked too, he did appreciate the trouble this, whatever this guy was supposed to truly be, was doing for him. Not before he grabbed his gear and walked off, did the Lombax give a small hug to the little prawn kid saying he would be back soon. Oliver just smiled and nodded, he did like the Lombax, he was fluffy something which he himself was not.

Ratchet moved along the slippery path, he did not understand why creating a lair this close to water was deemed anything but safe. But then again the people he had met here, even if shortly showed these were not people that would complain or were easy to take down.

Abel on the other hand moved closer to Chris as soon as ratchet was out of sight, making sure none was able to hear their conversation, as Chris gestured to Oliver to leave the area as well.

"You know what to do, I'll take the Lombax to do my part of the plan. You make sure that you stay here until 'she' arrives. They'll follow the trail. You know what must be done afterwards."

The large prawn nodded in compliance having a small smile on his face as the blue eyed Lombax took his leave as well.

"So Ratchet is the name eh?" As Abel looked at the other man from head to tail. "Yea, what off it? And don't make fun of it, I have had enough people do that for me thank you." The other said in a somewhat playful tone. "I gave myself that name as I never knew my parents. My mother it seems died during one of Percival Tachyon's raids on Fastoon. And my father perished when trying to protect me from the same guy." His ears drooped as he clenched his fists a tear falling across his furry cheek. Even if it was for a mere second Abel had noticed it and admired the strength and persistence that he had seen from this Lombax. "So how did you get yours then?" Ratchet always tried to brighten the mood, even if he felt he miserable himself.

The blue striped man was a bit shocked, but the question did not come fully unexpected. "My name… Huh, I don't feel like telling you where it came from." Ratchet stared at the otherone "What?! Oh come on! You are telling me it is too much to state how you got it? I saw you in that tube you know!" Abel's eyes stared at the other. "Did you now? Yet you do not know yet where my name comes from?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Well let's just get to the platform. Your ships should be here within a few minutes. And maybe later I'll feel the need to tell you my name." Sighing Ratchet just accepted his defeat.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"So wait, Cronk Zephyr you two know where Aphelion is headed then? Tell me everything you know!" Hobbes asked enthusiastic. At last she would find Ratchet again, it had been several days, but it felt like months, no years to her.

As the group walked across the compounds, Cronk explained that Talwyn had discovered that ships like Aphelion always had a nav-unit themselves to find the owner they integrated with. Whilst Ratchet was not the original pilot, over several years the Lombax must have found out, or had a personal navigation unit with him somehow. It didn't really matter how, but they now had a lead to him!

"Zio can you get a ship perhaps?" Bova asked curious. The other reptile like man looked at him with eyes that would strike down anyone. "Whoa there, hey you still angry about last time?" "Angry?! You let me procure a ship all by myself but when we got into trouble I was the one taking the blame?! No no no… This time you'll be getting the blasted ship!"

Hobbes chuckled as the two fought with one another over something she did not fully understand, but it still gave a good chuckle in any case.

"Ok, I'll go ask for a ship. I take it that with the situation at hand, the old dogs upstairs won't mind us using a small transport ship."

As Bova ran off the others settled near a small cafeteria hoping to get something to eat. The damage that was done by Reticence was not that great to the base, so the soldiers on duty were able to handle it without any problems. And Hobbes for once did not mind sitting and just chatting even if she was still more eager to find her mate.

"Well, miss Talwyn send us on this trip as soon as she heard the news about Ratchet, there was no way that little snippersnapper would do something like that. We've known him for several years after all. Ain't that right Zephyr?" "Ha haa! Yea. No the little one would never do anything like that." Hobbes grinned a little at what Zephyr said and nodded, "Yea you are correct he is by far a little Lombax. Hihihi!" blushing as she said those last words. Clank looked at her noticing the small blush, even for a second smiling himself knowing what Hobbes actually meant but did not wish to bring embaressment towards her.

After several hours and a well filled stomach for all, Bova finally appeared again at the door, panting as he ran towards them. "I….got the… ship!" The man seemed totally out of breath for some weird reason. "Bova did you just ran all the way back? And why did it take so long?" Zio knew that asking for a ship did not take that much time. So something must have come up. "Hell, new procedure it seems… filled up fifty pages of application I threefold!" He started to sob thinking back of all that paperwork. The man loved the army, if it was for shooting or relaxing, but oh gods the administration work!

"But a ship we now have. And not just any type of ship." Bova's eyes began to glister a little yet he kept a very strict face. "Seeing the threat that we may be facing, high command has allowed us to use one of the cruisers not on duty for the moment." Zio was shocked "A cruiser? You are kidding?!" The other man nodded that he was not joking. "This mission is deemed important, for if we find the Lombax we may find the culprits responsible for all of this. We should however be at docking station alpha within the next hour for departure."

Zio pondered to himself, if even they were allowed to get a cruise ships then this must be deemed a very important mission. Not only did a cruiser hold a lot of armaments, but at the same time it had enough space for almost a full battalion.

The group finished up their meal before stocking on the supplies they would need the most. Clank went with Cronk and Zephyr, ahead of the others to inform of the arrival. Unlike carbon life forms, robots did not need much maintenance as in daily food, or other such hazzles. The most robots needed was a tune-up every now and then and maybe some recharging at a recharge-bay.

Clank was impressed when they entered the alpha dock. He had seen many a ship in his short life, yet this was something to behold none the less. It looked as if the ship length atleast a kilometre in length, well that would be a bit too much. Still the size was amazing. The hull had several large calibre guns, as well as other weaponry attached to it, whilst the bridge of the ship was placed safely in the centre rear of the massive vessel.

Cronk and Zephyr both whistled when they saw the ship, "An Omega class type? Now that is indeed a grade A ship. What do you think Cronk? Will they let us old war-bots on the wheel?" "What?! Who are you calling old! I'm telling you I could fly that thing with my eyes closed." Clank sighed, those two would never change even if their lives depended on it.

"Cronk, Zephyr, perhaps we should fulfil the task that was given to us? I do believe that miss Hobbes and her friends will join us soon here." Clank notified the other two. Cronk quickly let go of Zephyr, the latter doing the same before standing at attention. Cronk somewhat blushed, his cooling system not willing to function properly. "Dogdarnit the little squirt is right! We are acting like a couple of little datadiscs. What do you say Zephyr?" "I'm with you Cronk! Hahaa!" As the three walked over to the ship.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet was very happy to see Aphelion, it had been a while since he had seen her, from around the time he had been arrested even a little before.

The warship's bioscan noticed the signature of her pilot, quickly opening the canopy when it landed near them.

The Lombax was happy to know that the improvements he had made on his ship had come in handy. "So it seems that your radar disturbing upgrade is working alright?" The ship commented that the upgrade not only worked fine, but also that the space pirates had several working ships in the vicinity.

"Caution is advised when taking any action at leaving the planet." Aphelion added, Abel had not moved at all yet when he noticed the ship. His mind dazzled at the fact that this other Lombax had been able to acquire an Angel class fighter? Yet it did not matter to him. What was more important now to him was to fulfil his task.

"Yo Abel, you coming?" Ratchet said, as he gestured to the seat next to him. Aphelion was a bit cautious however, "Do you wish to have this 'thing' on-board?" "What do you mean? He's a Lombax. Ok not entirely I think. But he's cool!... Yo dude come on!" Abel shook his head, he had no choice whatsoever anyways.

"Well then… Let the adventure begin!" Ratchet roared as he gripped the wheel of his ship. The engine burned brightly as the ship began to lift off the ground. "Now this is what I am talking about! Yeahea!"

The ship burst off trough the caves when Ratchet accelerated manoeuvring to avoid the many stalactites, rocks and other hazards in front of him. He felt reborn again, the speed, the danger, the thrill to flying once more.

One would almost say a Lombax should have been born as a bird. Their nature to seek danger and adventure only surpassed by the love they have for machines and the creating of them.

And Ratchet was no exception as he stepped on the peddle even harder.

Abel looked at the other man before quickly looking forward, hoping with his entire soul that they would not crash. "Try not to get us killed!" the blue eyed one said, a bit of a shiver came in his throat. True he was a Lombax partially as well, but this was insane even for his standards.

"Ooh no, not now that I am so close at getting back into the fight to find Hobbes!" His eyes narrowed as his head bucked forward. "YEA!" he screamed as Aphelion shot through the waterfall before them. The sunlight was sharp almost blinding the two, but to Ratchet it did not matter. The ship was piercing air and clouds with ease as it began to leave the planet.

Further ahead of Aphelion, several pirate ships were laying provisions to pillage an innocent planet no doubt. A few of the grogged pirates chanted, others were busy with bringing in the last of the supplies as a well known figure (on a stick) shouted orders at his subordinates. "Aye get these blubber barrels into the stock rooms ya mangy rats!" Slag scolded at his men, ordering them to quicken the pace.

"Good one capt'n *hic* ya heard him lads! Step up the pace." Rusty Pete always was the one that yelled the orders again, whilst at first Slag was by far amused, he did not have anything to say about it. Well he could say something, but he couldn't do anything else.

"I tell ya Pete, tis not easy being the scourge of Polaris without me body!" "True true capt'n, that was a grave loss indeed." The two kept talking to one another of the good old days. Whilst for Rusty Pete that was always about grog, his captain would rather keep hoping of finding a new body. As Pete walked over to the broadside of the ship, crossing his arms as he placed his friend into one of the many stick holders they had placed. So that when needed, Slag could at the very least stay stable and yell his orders whenever he needed.

As the bodiless robot looked at Polaris and his home, sighing as he did, the head turned itself to face his friend. "Pete, maybe it be time for me to retire ye know?" Rusty Pete opened his eyes at this "Why capt'n? God jolly, you still have so much to do!" Slag looked at his first mate "Look at me Pete! I'm a head without a body. A captain with no ship! I might even think of using math here! The horror!" the robot cried out before sobbing. "I can't even maintain my image as the Scourge of Polaris!" "Ooh but sure you can capt'n *hic*"

Slag still tried to make his point that the life of a pirate for him was over. He did not have his youth, his hair or his body anymore! And he had no reason truly anymore to do anything.

"Pete, I'll tell ye this… From this day forward I…"

At the same moment Slag wanted to say something dear to his first mate, Aphelion strafed by the ship, Slag's head was torn away from his holder by the immense speed the ship had passed them by. The robot cursed and swore as he lay on the deck, several of his henchmen quickly grabbing him up and turning the head to face the aggressor. "By all the Zoni! It's that Lombax his ship! Lads… Ready the guns!" The captain was not happy at all by this, "Forget snobby stories! Bring me that mangy cat's head!" he roared "Lombax this be the last time ye crossed my path!"

Abel warned Ratchet to not get close to one of the pirate vessels, but Ratchet would not be him if he did not take the risk. "Let's give that bot a run for his money!" As Aphelion raced next to the mighty pirate vessel.

Aphelion notified the two Lombaxes that the vessel had indeed been stirred like a hornets nest. Within mere seconds, several guns were pointed at the ship. "Hold on tight!" Ratchet said, grabbing the ships wheel as the vessel began to climb at even faster speeds then before.

The planet of Ardolis looked even more stunning in its beauty from above, yet for all the beauty Ratchet would not waste a minute looking at it. The young man quickly worked the control panel as the ship began to reach the void of space. The main engine shutting down for a mere second before reigniting once again. "Let's have some fun first!" Ratchet grinned. As the Lombax eyes narrowed, his fangs showing slightly as he smiled.

Suddenly the fighter was shaken as both Abel and Ratchet tried to hold on. "What the?" Ratchet was stunned, no way did Slag and his gang get a direct hit! Aphelion began to send out warning signals, as Ratchet quickly looked if everything vital was still intact. "What hit us then?" The ship responded that it was not something of the pirate vessel that had hit them, but an unknown type of object. "My sensors were not able to pick up the incoming missile. However no damage seems to have been sustained." Ratchet was puzzled at this, how could his ship not have found the source of the attack? "Any damage Aphelion?" "Negatory. No damage was sustained."

Meanwhile Slag and Rusty Pete, were hot in pursuit of the duo Lombaxses. "Send out a transmission to that mangy rascal!" "Aye *hic* aye capt'n!" The robot could small victory in the air, and that of grog to boot. He laughed when the Lombaxes his ship began to shake, indeed victory was within his grasp. "Pete the signal!" Yelled Slag, as a large screen fell down from within the control chamber of the pirate vessel.

"Uuh Ratchet?" Abel warned the other man, placing his hand on the other's shoulder as he pointed to the asteroid belt. "Ooh great! This too?" the man commented before Slag's face appeared on a small screen infront of the ship.

"Aarggh, this be Captain Slag! Scourge of Polaris and…" but before Slag could even finish, Ratchet quickly interrupted the message. "Yea yea, winner of tons of things. I know! Hey we are a little busy here trying to stay alive would ya mind?" The robot captain looked around "Uuuh well. It is somewhat my… *click*" As Ratchet quickly turned off the device. "Well that'll piss him off even more don't you think?" Abel responded, yet his look betrayed horror as Ratchet dove into the asteroid field. "Better trying to evade these rocks then Slag and his weaponry."

"That mangy cat disconnected on me!" Slag began to curse and swear at a rate that even a pirate would find it unsettling! "Pete fire the guns at that belt!" "*hic* aye captain!" Rusty Pete gave the order to his fellow pirates, as the ship began to fire wave after wave of thundering blasts.

Aphelion tried her to best to avoid the rocks as Ratchet piloted her, but now they had to evade debris as well from the pirates. "They sure are a cranky bunch aren't they?" Abel laughed, yet horrified as he was with Ratchet's steering. "You can say that again once we get the hell out of this mess."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes looked in awe at the massive ship before her. She had seen ships of this size from in the Lombax culture, but never one of the PMF this big. "Whoaa!" "A beauty issn't she? Yups the 'Cheetah' the man call her. Fastest cruiser in the fleet." A man said from behind the small group. Hobbes turned around to see an older man walking to her, she guessed a Markazian, from his tail and pointy ears. "Where are my manners, the name is Jack Rily, captain Jack Rily… Ah Zio and Bova, you both made it I see." The Markazian greeted the other comrades as Zio gave a glaring ye at Bova. "No, I am not going onto that ship with this man!" Hobbes stared at Zio wondering what the commotion was about.

Jack placed his arm around the younger man grabbing him close to him, even going as far as giving a good shake." Still getting airsick are we? Aw come on I got you trough that minefield in one piece did I not?" the man just grinned and smiled at Bova, who barely was able to contain his laughter. Zio only grumbled several curses as he boarded the ship.

"Fine, but this time I'll send the bill to you!"

Not soon after the group had boarded, Hobbes poked Bova on the shoulder asking what that was all about. She soon learned that Jack Riley, better known as 'Crazy' Jack, had a fearsome reputation when it came to flying. More specifically, the Markazian earned the nickname after piloting within a battlefield, evading enemy fighters as his ship tried to brake a stalemate. Sadly for Zio, who at the time was stationed as one of the landing teams within said ship.

The result being a new suit for the man as well as a good laughter from the entire crew.

The man tried not to think too much about it, yet his stomach still got unsettled by it. "Guess we have no choice, seeing as we are assigned to this somewhat strange mission." Bova just poked his partner commenting that they should feel honoured to be with the last Lombaxes in the universe.

Hobbes heard that and giggled a little bit, true it was not that fun being the last within this universe, but she felt honoured none the less.

Jack walked forward towards Hobbes, inspecting her from top to bottom. "Well lil' missy, where are we heading?" Hobbes blushed, she did not really have a clue where to go looking. Cronk and Zephyr knew where Aphelion went and she quickly told the captain. Now Jack was blushing, he quickly cleared his throat to divert the attention from the awkward situation.

"Well then, Cronk and Zephyr we need those coordinates immediately." The two grumpy warbots looked behind them and provided Jack with the information. Jack scanned the info on the recording. "Ardolis?" his looked was questioning yet intrigued at the same time. "Well then, to Ardolis it is!"

The entire group boarded the massive cruiser, the inside of it looked even more spectacular. The hallways were broad and sturdy build, yet detail had been added to the archways and metal frames to give it a less dull looking effect. It did not feel as if they were within a cruiser at all. Clank commented towards the captain on this, the latter just smiling. "Well this was suggested by the crew, they were more then happy to assist in altering the design of the Cheetah to a more peaceful look. And they succeeded." Jack gestured his guests to their quarters as they passed the many hallways and area's. "You'll be stationed here, just down the hall is the cafeteria if you want something to eat. I'll inform my men where to go… Cronk, Zephyr you both will assist me within the command room. Captain Zio, you and Bova for this trip will stay as bodyguards off the others. Understood?" The strictness at which he spoke those last words felt a bit creepy towards Hobbes. She could defend herself no problem, but from what had happened, she could understand that some extra precaution would never hurt her.

Clank looked at Bova with big eyes when his stomach grumbled loudly. Embaressed and a bit humiliated, Bova asked if he could be excused to get something to eat. Hobbes just smiled and agreed with Zio that maybe a quick snack would befit the situation.

Hobbes looked out one of the windows in the cafeteria, as Zio and Clank watched in horro how Bova began to eat his food. Well, that was an understatement, this was more of slaughtering of food then anything else.

"We'll find you Ratchet, I'm coming!" she whispered as her hand touched the cold glass. Yet somehow, she felt his hand touching her. As if he was there keeping her safe.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Reticence walked around the cold and moist hallways, he knew for certain that his superiors would not like hearing the news. But he had little option.

Even as powerful as he was, he did not want to in the wrath of the others.

The Cragmite suddenly stood still, looking coldly before of him as if a wall had stopped his movements. A chill ran down his spine, something that had only happened a few times in his life. "I know you are here Linda." Reticence almost whispered it as he pulled out his blade in a swift motion, throwing it against the wall behind him.

His weapon pierced the air not even make a sound. The blade pierced the solid object with ease, but Reticence face showed he was not pleased. "Mhh, so you don't wish to play today then?" Cocking his head a bit to the side as a shadow crept over the floor manifesting before him partially from his own into a female Cragmite.

Her face was covered in greenish like dots, a scary appearance to anyone who would lay eyes on it. Yet her gold blond hair covered up most of her face. "Aww what is ze matter Reticence?" she said in a compassionate voice, yet the man knew the undertone all too well for his taste.

"I am not in the mood. Unless you want to actually play and not toy with these shadow figures of yours, get out of my way." He snarled at her. Linda felt annoyed, trying to sway Reticence over. She liked it how her colleague pushed her away. "Ze only man vaat ever was able to resist me." Reticence did not do anything but push her aside, scolding as he past her. "I need to bring this up to the Colonel and you know what happens if he needs to wait." As he eyed her, the man noticed the fear of what he just said. "Ok zhat is not a problem… Have fun!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes could not be more thrilled when she noticed where the ship was. They had broken record times in traveling she thought, the entire trip only took them a day to get to Ardolis.

She had pondered how it was possible for that planet to still exist.

But thankfully Cronk and Zephyr filled her in on pirate technology. She was stunned to hear that the pirates were able to recreate their planet anywhere they deemed, she did not understand the full mechanics off it, but that did not interest her anyways.

All she knew, all she wanted was to see Ratchet again.

The ship broke out of hyperspace as several sirens began their call. Jack's voice could be heard everywhere as the cruiser began to make its approach to the planet. "This is your captain, prepare all guns for enemy assault, this is not a drill. This is not a drill." The man said it with earnest in his voice.

Before Hobbes had a chance to even comprehend what was happening, men and women alike were running towards their stations, the ship preparing for the inevitable fight with the pirates.

On the bridge Jack looked at Ardolis contemplating how such a beautiful planet could be so deadly. Then again, he had seen many things in his life. "Prepare the descend! All guns at the ready." The soldiers in the room nodded, the mighty vessels engines moved the ship forward.

Seconds seemed minutes as they approached Ardolis, everyone bracing themselves for an attack. Yet to their confusion nothing came. Not even a small fighter, a drone or anything.

Several of the people on board began to ponder if this was even the right planet, however the coordinates were correctly. Aphelion's tracking signal was here without a doubt.

"What's going on here? Surface scan at the double. I want to know what is happening at the planet's surface." Several nods and confirmations were the only thing that Jack heard as his men fanatically tried to search the reason of their 'welcome' being so empty. Not that anyone on the ship minded, but they knew the pirates were hostile attacking anything or anyone even if it was for sports to them.

When the ship reach the ground, the soldiers informed the captain of their findings. A young lad stepped forward presenting him the computers analysis. "But this… this is." Jack said sweat forming on his forehead, how was this even possible. "What's going on here!" he yelled. The officer broke the silence "Captain, the planet has no electronics what so ever. Not even life forms were found on the surface. The only thing we tracked are some remnants of an electronic discharge." Jack cocked his head, Cronk and Zephyr appeared from the hallway as they entered the room.

"Darn dogbiscuits, what is all this commotion. You young folk are too rough!" Cronk said dismayed and annoyed. "Ah don't get your bolts in a knot Cronk." Zephyr could not help but tease his old friend a little. "Cronk Zephyr, when was Aphelions signal last checked?" Jack asked, his eyes staring at the robots seeking for an answer. "Uuh around two days ago. After that the remained on Ardolis." Jack began thinking wondering what was going on. Not a single sentient life form, not even a robot on an entire planet. It then hit him like a brick shattering a window. "Electrostatic discharges… By the Zoni, that means there was an EMP blast here! No wonder we can't trace anything. The equipment can't scan anything cause of the field!"

Cronk and Zephyr just looked at one another not fully understanding what the man was talking about, yet they nodded in agreement. Cronk offered to get Hobbes and the others quickly. But even before they could even move, the ship began to act strangely. Lights flickered and began to fade, both robots even said they felt tingly before shutting down completely.

Hobbes was confused at what she saw, Clank had all of a sudden turned off his circuitry. The poor Lombax looked dazzled when all her equipment as well began to go haywire.

Bova panted when he reached her, opening the door manually using brute force. "The…ship…gone…" Hobbes tried to figure out what the poor man tried to say, but reasoned it was best to calm him first gesturing to the bed for him to sit on and catch his breath.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Chris looked at the immobilized ship from a distance as his son was toying with the levers on a machine. He gestured to him to stay off of it before he would dissipate the shield. "Careful, this is fragile equipment." As the big prawn grabbed his son onto his shoulder. The little one had nothing but fun, first the new arrival then this ship! His father only thought of what he was supposed to do. He had expected the signal to be traced but not that it would be accompanied by an entire cruiser.

Too boot, he did not know whether this ship was friend or foe.

After some thinking, he thought it was wise to send out a small transmission towards the vessel. But that would require him to lighten the field and thus awaken the now dormant pirates. But it was worth the risk, if the female Lombax was aboard then he had to contact her no matter what.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

As Hobbes was figuring out from Bova's 'encrypted' speak pattern, Clank began to lit up again, if only a tiny bit. His systems began to reconfigure with his sisterboard trying to repair any of the damage done by the electronic blast. His eyes shot open as he finished his sentence, looking a bit stunned to see his environment changed.

"Miss Hobbes, did I miss something? How did luitenant Bova get here?" The female Lombax cheered as she grabbed Clank and hugged his metal frame tighty. "You're back!" she shouted, adding more to Clank's confusion. "Wait you don't remember shutting down?" she asked back a bit curious now as well. Bova gestured with his hand to both of them, finally having caught his breath. "We got hit by an EMP. The entire planet… is hit."

On the bridge of the Cheetah the crew was busy as fast as they could to resolve the problem. They could not take a chance with this, who knows who was out there (or what). And worst of all without a functioning engine they could only resort to the backup generators. And those would not suffice for a trip into space.

Both men, women and the few robots with failsafe systems, did their best to repair at least the most important of apparatuses.

It was not until the communication link had been repaired that captain Jack was dumbstruck, here he was within his own ship hit by an emp wave, blast it did not matter to him what it was, yet already he was getting a broadcast? "Find out what this message is meaning get a translator running!" he yelled at the subordinates who tried their best to find a solution.

Thank heavens for Jack, they did find a solution. When one of the soldiers noticed that Clank was not offline he informed the group of the event and beckoned Clank to assist. The little robot did as asked and hastily made his way towards the bridge of the ship.

"I know that type of dialect, it is Poleekuwa. A rather crude version of it but that could be static. Meh hehe heh heh." He giggled before trying to translate it. As the clicking and purring types of sound came, Clank deciphered it to the letter, or click in this case.

"It seems that the creature responsible for this did not act in a hostile way to us. More so, they have a message for you…Hobbes." Everyone looked at Hobbes, now even more questions were asked by the crew as to what this bizar mission was turning into. "Uuuh… are you sure Clank?" asked the female Lombax her ears twitching still at the words her friend uttered. "I am positive. Captain Jack, from what I am receiving this was meant as self defence against the pirates. Not towards us." The man pondered about this still "It does explain some. But why do they send out a message and not great us then?" Clank looked at the floor before answering "Perhaps they do not know if we are the hostiles. I would like to go with miss Hobbes and captain Zio and luitenant Bova with your permission."

The captain allowed the request but still he had their location locked by some of the still working weaponry in case something would go wrong. "Keep in contact with us every 5 minutes. I want to have the ship ready within the next two hours. Find out where Ratchet is, if he is even here." The captain said as the group departed for the outside world.

When the hatch of the many docking area's of the ship opened, Hobbes looked stunned. The entire planet was here again, to the smallest detail! She could not believe her eyes even. "Beautiful" she whispered as Bova and Zio covered her every move. They did not know what to expect, but they would be prepared for almost anything.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Oliver pointed towards the ship when it began to open a hatch. The large prawn immediately pushed his son backwards as he observed the vessel from afar. His suspicion proved to be correct, there was a Lombax within the small group that left the ship.

The problem now was how to get into contact without being blown up. The creature was happy that as his message got through to them.

"Oliver, you go quietly to their group. I'll keep an eye out. Be carefull little one." He said towards his son in clicking and grunting noises. The child was overjoyed as he ran towards the group. Oblivious to anything that might be dangerous, yet his father knew that no harm could come to the boy anyway. And if it was true what was said then this Lombax would not harm his kid.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes listened very closely to the sounds. It felt different this time, but she figured it must have been because of the pirates being 'asleep'. "Bova, be careful something seems not right." Hobbes her ears perked with every grass she heard.

A ritzling sound in the distant made her almost jump, each time the sound came closer and closer. Yet she was not able to see anything. Another one and another one. Bova and Zio now heard it too, razing their weapons to hold off any potential enemies.

Hobbes turned her head around as she heard another noise, her world twirled around her as she fell onto the ground with a hard thud. "Auw!" she said trying to find out what happened. She felt a small weight on her. "Clank?" she asked as her vision adjusted from the fall. Yet Clank was not the source of her discomfort. "Oww aren't you the most cutest thing ever!" her eyes growing big as Bova and Zio put their weapons away. The latter sighing and almost cursing. "A kid? What's he doing here anyways?!" "Beats me, but he seems to be very fond of your tail Hobbes." Bova commented as the female Lombax looked at how cute the scene was.

Oliver give several low clicks and purrs, too low to hear even by Hobbes her trained ears, but Clank did. "Hello there little one, where are your parents?" Clank said using the same low frequency as to not alarm his fellows into rash movements. "Calling daddy! He wants to play too." The kid said enthusiastic, oblivious it seemed to the two armed men nearby. "And why does he want to play or how?" Oliver gave no respond, just keeping up his clicking and purring. Even Clank was having trouble analysing the pattern until suddenly the parent appeared.

Zio and Bova immediately brought up their weaponry, but before they could even do anything the large prawn had taken his kid onto his shoulder making some angry noises that even made the two veterans uneasy. "Ok easy there large fellow, we didn't mean your child harm." Bova held his hands high, placing his weapon away before doing so. He gestured to Zio to do the same. Whilst not a very smart move, attacking this creature would only be troublesome and they both knew it.

Chris looked at the two men before him with a questioning look. He did not mean them harm in any way. It would be more the other way around. Hobbes came close by which sparkled the creature's attention.

Oliver however was the most active of them both waving his arm fanatically towards her as if he wanted to be held by her. The Lombax blushed it was cute and adorable to see that kid that way, but she turned her attention to the larger one. His form towering over the petite female with ease. "Uuh.. Hi there. Did you perhaps send that message?" she asked, a bit frightened by the shere size of the man. Chris made several clicking sounds, to which Clank translated it for her. "Come with me", was what Clank could make out from it. The robot had some trouble trying to translate by the EMP still being broadcasted around the planet.

Whilst Bova and Zio partially protested at leaving the ship even further behind them, they obliged. Zio kept as was ordered contact every 10 minutes with the 'Cheetah', as something was fishy about all of this.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Shoot that darn cat already! Or ye have my whip to answer to!" Slag scolded, as his subordinates tried to shoot trough the massive asteroid field, the ship breaking a line straight into it.

Unlike Aphelion, who was trying to evade the rocks as best she could, the pirates massive ship had no problem cutting the rocks to bits.

Ratchet sighed, his hands showed his frustration as he made another sharp turn. "I can't shake them for long! Abel don't you have anything with you?" The other Lombax shook his head, he had figured that they would have left without the pirates knowing and then sending out the EMP. "I told you NOT to attract attention ya know." The blue eyed said trying to keep his balance at another turn. "Well any idea might be useful here!" As Aphelion barely missed one of the boulders.

Both ships tried their best to stay away from too much damage. Aphelion easily went from left to right thanks to Ratchet's steering. But even so she was sustaining damage still. The pirates neglected the dents and bruises to their own ship, mostly because of Slag's scolding, but the sheer size of their vessel made it possible to just ignore most of the debris.

"I got it!" Abel said enthousiastic. "Steer the ship over there!" Ratchet looked on the map and was shocked. "Whaat? You want me to get into the planet's atmosphere. Dude those are corrosive gasses!" Abel smirked back "What of it? Seeing as you like taking risks! Plus the pirates can't follow us in there. Your ship will hold." Ratchet cocked his head, smirking himself. He liked taking risks and this was no exception. "Alrighty then… Here we GO!"

Aphelion suddenly nosedived going deeper into the field then before. Several blasts went barely past the ship, "Those pirates are aiming better!" Abel said looking backwards a tad nervous.

However on the pirate ship, it was more of a merry band then actual shooting. Rusty Pete had provided the crew with some 'beverages' as both the gunners and well the entire crew got drunk and chanted as if nothing was afoul.

"We pillage and burn and maim… For grog drinking is out fame!... We steal and go to the doooock! So bring us more grrooooogg"

One that would hear that song would be in agony and pain from the abuse of sound, but to Rusty Pete it was a choir of angels singing their chant. Whether that was true or not, one would not want to find out.

Ratchet dived as fast as he could, evading the rubble and trying most of all not to get hit by the blasts. Aphelion began to give warning signals of the planet ahead, but her pilot would not listen. Not this time!

The frame of the ship began to get enveloped by clouds of mist and moisture. Small drops forming on the canopy as the ship still made her complain towards Ratchet. "We got no choice Aphelion, just hold steady!" the male Lombax said a littlebit nervous. Abel soon felt the same when he noticed that the canopy above, whilst solid and strong, began to deform under the acid drops. "Hull breach within two minutes." Ratchet cursed his breath as he wanted to go back up. But the occasional random blast next to them deprived them of that option.

"Steady, steady!" Ratchet knew that the ship wouldn't take much more of this, but the pirates couldn't follow them here. "I'm activating the hypderdrive!" The blue eyed man looked in horror, opening a gate in the middle of an atmosphere was downright deadly. Insane. "You're gonna get us killed!" "No I'm not trust me. I did this before and it worked." Not even finishing the sentence, Ratchet activated the machine, engines began to burst with flames as the ship thrust forward.

All the while the corrosive clouds feasted on the metal parts of the ship. Ratchet began to sweat his hands still grabbing the wheel. "Come on… Here we go!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Zio, report already!" Captain Jack's voice sounded agitated. And one would not blame the man for it. Zio knew that the other man wanted to get his ship off this darn rock. But without knowing how his 'host' did all of this, they were stuck until further notice.

"Zio reporting to captain jack of the Cheetah. Everything is fine on our end." Jack sighed at the sound, "Next time respect the darn limit I give. We already got confirmation of very disturbing news! And having you all there with this ship locked down does not improve my mood either." "Sir?" Zio asked trough the comlink as he walked into the caves alongside with Hobbes and his friends. "We discovered that what general Vito Decrota said is indeed correct. The bastard."

It hit Zio then what the other man was talking about, the bombs he was speaking off. "So Vito was speaking the truth then?" "Sadly he was. Worst of all, we… this means…." The sentence was cut short before Zio could ask anything cursing at the blasted device.

Hobbes heard Zio and quickly made her way to the back of the group. Zio told the others about the find, but because of the remnants of the EMP they couldn't get a decent communication up. Especially not within the caves they were in.

The large prawn escorted the group to where Ratchet had resided beforehand. Hobbes noticed a familiar smell, but it was covered by the odours of the cave. Her ears perking as if trying to find other clues of her missing mate.

Before she could ask anything, the prawn presented her with a strange collar. Clank translated the grumblings and clicks that this was a translator. A Lombaxian designed one even. And whilst Hobbes noticed the many insignias to be of Lombax nature she had never seen this type of device before.

"Huh… Let us see here." As she put the device on around her neck. A small tingling sensation overcame her as she began to hear two new voices. Her smile grew wider as she finally understood what the two prawns were saying. The father was telling his kid not to annoy guests as much.

When he noticed Hobbes with the collar, he made a gesture towards her to follow him into a separate room. Zio and Bova wished to follow, but the little one kept them at bay, well occupied in playful activities was the better word.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

An agonizing cry filled the room, as Reticence was howling in pain. His hand desperately trying to grab the intruding metal from his flesh, yet to no avail.

"You know Reticence." A deep voice spoke to him from above, as the Cragmite tried to get away from the pain. "You should really have your toys on a better leeaash!" Another howl came, filled with anger and disgust. Reticence knew this would happen, yet the alternative was even more painfull then this.

"I…had no idea… That that Vito would go this far." Reticence gasped for air with each word he said, the once cool minded and deadly Cragmite now almost begged for his life. "I'll fix this. I'll show them who holds the ropes." At this the other Cragmite, cladded in a purple cloak cocked his head, his free hand tapping at his chin.

"The one who holds the ropes…" he said in a monotone voice, before clicking several times much like Reticence did. "Who holds the ropes?... It certainly is not you!" he roared twisting the blade in Reticence his back. "Careful planning, nothing but waiting gone and undone in a flash!" the other Cragmites in the room backed off at the anger and hatred they felt from the man.

"You'll not only fix this, but also finish your job! We'll have to speed things up… no doubt." The wounded Cragmite smiled, an odd thing for someone in his position. "I'll do whatever you wish Colonel. Hehe… Just… name aarrghhh!" "Silence. Let me think here." The cloaked Cragmite pondered, keeping the blade in check but enjoying to hear the groans and small howls from his prey beneath him.

"Aah yes, that would set things back on track…" He gestured towards several of the creatures present in the room ordering them to bring Alvister and Linda towards him. "As for you, you'll hunt down that Lombax you let escape. If he indeed was helped by a 69 then by the Reep let no mercy fall on you." The man pulled the blade out from Reticence who sighed a relief.

Linda and Alvister were quickly summoned towards the large room. Linda disliked the colours being used, too dim and dark for her taste, but she had grown on the greenish grey walls. "You summoned us m'lord?" Alvister responded as he spotted the wounded Cragmite. Being bold as he was, he made the statement that if the Colonel would continue to harm his subjects like this, that even he would not be able to repair the damage.

"Fine, I'll keep that into consideration. Now thanks to our little worm there, we will need to speed things up a little." Both Cragmites bowed down and received the orders before they were dismissed.

"It is time that Polaris got a wakeup call… One that will show them their consequences." The Cragmite began to laugh maniacally as he watched across the room the hundreds upon thousands of dormant cocoons.


	5. Chapter 5: Enemy Revealed

**Author's note:** Enjoy the fifth chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter V: Enemy Revealed**

Ratchet cheered when Aphelion made it from the hyper jump. "Ooh yea! That's what I'm talking about yeahea!" The Lombax was more then thrilled, however he did not waste any time. He knew his ship had taken considerable damage during that little escape and she needed immediate repairs.

"Aphelion where is the nearest planet?" In all his haste Ratchet had randomly planted in coordinates, throwing both him and Abel in unknown territory. "My sensors indicate we are within the Praxus 7 sector. Repairs are advisable." The ship's sensors made sure that the Lombax knew of the urgency. "Alright then, set course toward planet Igliak." Abel looked at Ratchet from his eye corner, pondering why Igliak. It off course is logical to go to the capital of Polaris, but this was dangerous to do as well.

"Ratchet maybe we should better not go to Igliak." The blue eyed man spoke, Ratchet turned his head a bit confused by the sudden protest from his passenger. " Abel if you haven't noticed? The engine is wrecked almost, we have no fuel except for a good burst and you want us to go where?" Abel took the hint and cursed the idea he had given Ratchet. "Fine!" he groaned towards the other Lombax. Ratchet just let it pass by, he found this Abel character somewhat weird at times. But he had proven to tell him everything he wanted to know. Not to mention this whole Cragmite business!

"Look, we'll repair the ship and then go find Hobbes. Hell you said yourself you did not know where these Cragmites are hiding yea?" The man just nodded at this. "So? Let us just go to the task at hand!" Cheerful as ever, Ratchet ignited the engine setting course for Igliak.

But whilst Ratchet cheered by his small victory, Abel saw the future a lot more dark then he would let Ratchet know. "If you knew the truth of this all, then the hope we still have would fade away." He spoke silently.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes looked at the many Lombax like artifacts, there were more here then she had seen at Apogee station. The room was adorned with them, along with several pictures of the larger prawn with his son playfully.

She grabbed one of the many picture frames, her fingers tracing it as she felt happiness and sorrow overcome her. "This is you and your son?" she asked, the prawn only nodded. "Yes during happier times, before all this with the Cragmites again."

The Lombax noticed the look in the other creature's face. She felt sorry for him, aswell as for herself. Reminded of her solitude, of her friends and family that were now left behind either dead, or within that new universe. "I feel your pain." She said placing a hand on his shoulder soothing the prawn.

The creature stood up towering over Hobbes as he looked at her. "Forgive me for not telling this sooner. My name is Christopher." His voice was warm and gentle trough the translation. Something she would not have considered possible. "I have lived with several of 'your' kind." Hobbes pondered a little and then it struck her again. The creature that they were framing Ratchet for looked like a Lombax. "But how? I along with Ratchet were the only ones alive still. That is not possible!" Her voice sounded agitated, she wanted the answers so badly.

"I was instructed to keep you safe. Your mate, Ratchet, has indeed been here. But he left already ." At this Hobbes her ears shot up, her eyes opened as she grabbed the prawn almost begging him to take her to him.

He shook his head. "I can not do that, because of 'your own' safety." "Why my safety? What is going on here! Who are you then anyway? I just want answers."

The prawn showed her to a seat and began to explain. His own history, the falling of his race towards Tachyon, but more so towards the attacks of ones liked Reticence.

Hobbes listened with wide eyes, she could not understand it. Not all of it so soon.

"So this goes as far back then as the Great War?" she gasped. All Lombaxes knew of the experiments the Cragmites tried to win the war, all having failed. But that some of them actually had survived? A chill ran down her spine. "But then why the other Lombax? It was not Ratchet!" she yelled.

The prawn explained who the other Lombax was. Or at least as good as he himself could bring it forward. He showed her the various items that Abel had given Ratchet. One item in peculiar struck her attention.

The small crest within the center of the medallion. "But this, this is from my family. How did you get this?" Her eyes begged for answers. "What your forefathers created, were called Project 69. One of them acquired this from your family. And it was he that wants me to keep you safe… The last of the Lineage."

Hobbes felt a surge of energy flowing through her when she touched the item. She had heard of the 69, she knew the legends. But they should have only been legends! To think that her own family created those. Tears began to fall from her face realizing the truth behind it all. She saw the light as what her father now truly had done. "He saved me…" she whispered. "If Tachyon knew I was alive he would have… have…" "Killed you. The last of the Lombaxes tied to the Project 69, tied to the Lombax culture as one of the heirs that can revive it."

Hobbes now fully understood it. Within Lombax culture, several families were held responsible of keeping the race safe and sound. These families were all tied within sectors. And each sector provided the best solutions, technology and so one that they deemed worthy for their race.

Hobbes knew that her family was one of them. But never had her father spoken of 'them' being the one of the lineage that provided the Dimensionator, or Project 69. She was just a mere simple line. No?

She turned her head away for a while. "So only me and Ratchet can do it then huh?" "I am afraid so." The prawn said in a soft voice. "To think that I am from one of the five most important families. We were a mere simple one. We never did anything special!" The prawn spoke against her, as it was her line that provided the end of the war. And only she has the power and heritage that could bring down this new treat. He also told her, how the 69 themselves were tasked with keeping her safe. Until she met Ratchet that is.

Suddenly it her "The bombs! What about those?! And where is Ratchet now! I need to see him. I know he isn't here, but tell me where he went. He could be in danger!" she began to panic, it was too much too bare for her at this point. "Calm down." The prawn said as he grabbed her close to him not letting go, purring soft hoping to calm the girl down. "Your mate is safe for now, but he was struck by a blade of Reticence. He was poisoned, but my friend gave a cure to it. But I am afraid your mate is still not safe yet. And neither are you."

The large prawn creature answered most of Hobbes her questions, as well as getting his own answers of her adventure thus far. He grumbled when he heard about bombs that were placed.

"We have tried our best to disarm these. It was one of those bombs that had gone off on my own planet. But we survived." He said, Hobbes noticed the tension in his fingers looking up at the creature was caring eyes. "I have joined forces with these 69 in order to avenge and safeguard others. My son can only live a life without worry if these last Cragmites, whatever they are, are destroyed!" he said cursing as he did.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Reticence followed the source of Aphelion towards Ardolis. The signal had gotten weaker, but if he wanted to find that brat of Ratchet, he would need to act quickly. But there was the other female one too. Reticence had explicitly said nothing of her existence. Knowing fully well the repercussion of it all.

"Another Lombax, a female one even. Grr… I didn't have the time to check it properly out. Darn that Vito!" The Cragmite said agitated as he clicked several times. "Where ever those two are, I'll find them… Hunt them. I'll incinerate them BOTH!" As his ship launched forward towards the planet, hot on the fading trail of Aphelion.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes could not help but feel sorry for the large creature. She had known the horrors that Tachyon had created but all too well. She placed a hand on the prawn his side comforting him a little.

A knocking on the door quickly rose the two from their talk as the small kid kept knocking asking his father to open the door. "Poppa, poppa! This thing is beeping." As he showed the large device towards his dad.

Hobbes giggled a little, for such a little fella he sure was fast and cute the Lombax thought. However this feeling was not shared, Christopher's face turned to horror when he began reading the device. "This is a warning beacon, it seems we will have company. And not the good sort I am fraid!"

Before anyone could say anything, the prawn began gathering materials as well as warning the other inhabitants of the cave to go find cover. "We won't be save here, especially you." As he pointed towards Hobbes. The Lombax figured as much, if it were Cragmites that were running the show then being able to kill a Lombax would be high on their list.

Bova and Zio tried their best to contact the Cheetah, but to no avail. "Bah this darn EMP field is still disturbing the signal. But won't this also affect any other invaders? Like it did with us!" Zio did make a valid point, but the prawn quickly waved it off.

Whilst Cragmites were not the brightest of the bunch, they had some astonishing technology and it would not be without saying they have some sort of anti EMP in their arsenal. Or that was a bet that the Prawn did not want to take.

"We will be leaving this place and go to another safe location. With luck your mate will be going there as well. I cannot guarantee it however." Hobbes nodded, if she had a chance to find where Ratchet was then she would take it.

Bova tapped his headgear, something was bugging him but what. "EMP, field… no ship… pirates. Wait a second!" The man shouted out, startling the little kid next to him half to death who quickly ran behind his father. "If this EMP is keeping the pirates at bay and our ship. How are we going to get off this rock?" Christopher had not thought about that. The man had a point, they could not escape without the EMP being lifted. Whilst a small vessel like Aphelion or other such fighter could slip away unnoticed, a cruiser was of a different class altogether and it did lack sufficient firepower to take on an entire fleet of angry, grogged up space pirates.

"It's our only way and you know it!" Zio said not enthusiastic. "If we are getting company as you suspect, then we need to get off this rock. I'll take my chance with the pirates any day. It is not like we have never fought them!" The man said it with a smile, Bova cheered a little remembering how Zio was when he could actually fight.

Christopher nodded "I'll get us some extra firepower then! You watch for my son." As he gave Hobbes his son. "Make sure he stays safe." The prawns eyes were focused on the Lombax, yet she felt only the love and care from him for his child. "I'll protect him no matter what! Come on little one. I'll keep you safe." The kid cheered with joy, but waved at his father as the latter ran towards another room. He shouted that the EMP field would dissipate in a few minutes, time Hobbes would not waste.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes ran as quickly as she could towards the Cheetah. Already some of the pirate robots began to 'awaken' from their slumber. Some drifted back into their sleep, others drank, but some noticed something afoul.

Zio grabbed his communication device, as he tried his best to contact the Cheetah "Come on… Dammit… Come on. YES!" As the device finally got the signal back to the ship. Captain Jack was not amused by the delay, but more so about the recent activity that the ship began to pick up again.

"Start the engines up now sir! We'll be coming in hot." The Rilgarian said as if his trousers were on fire. The captain tried to object but was cut off before Zio could even hear the complaint.

A small fighter ambushed the group from thin air as it took aim and fired several bullets. Bova barely escaped as one of them went past his cheek. "What the?! That's not a pirate craft. Is it?" The man ducked for cover to avoid the next wave.

Zio cursed to himself "Guess that prawn was right! We did get some incoming newcomers. This is becoming too much of a drag." All the while Hobbes tried to keep the small child from straying away as the enemy fighter shot its ordinances again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Now I got you!" Reticence said as his ship began its dive towards Hobbes, his finger pressed the firing mechanism as bullets spewed from their holsters into the target below.

"I found your little hiding place. Not the Lombax I was hoping to find. But the female will do as well!" He said, his eyes narrowing as he dived another time.

Thunder and death came as he flew across his prey. Reticence kept up the barrage knowing that sooner or later he could go in for the kill, making several clicking sounds as he cherished the thought.

He opened up a communication channel, "So we meet again… *click* Hahaha!" His laughter felt like an arrow piercing ones heart. The chill and coldness froze Hobbes to the bone.

Bova turned his head out of the ditch he was in only to be welcomed by more bullets. But the man would not give up as he returned fire to the enemy vessel. "Eat lazer!" he shouted as his blaster fired blast after blast. Zio quickly pulled his comrade down scolding him for being reckless. "You want us dead?!" "Hey we need to do something! We are sitting ducks here." Bova responded.

Reticence began to get tired of this game, he enjoyed playing with his prey, but this was not the time. More so no the place. He knew that if the pirates would become active again, that he could become their target. "Time to finish this." As he reached for the rocket launcher. "Missiles armed" the computer indicated. "Hahaha, say goodnight Lombax!"

The missile ignited as it went straight towards its target. Hobbes looked in fear as Reticence fired at them. She did not think, did not care as she grabbed the small prawn and sheltered it with her own body, he missile inbound.

She knew that this would the end, as she felt the heat from the missile coming close. Her eyes however went wide open. The blast did not came. "Huh?!" As she turned her head, she noticed a giant robot standing before her. "Daddy!" The kid screamed, almost deafening Hobbes.

Christopher grabbed the missile, as he turned with the massive exosuit around swinging the missile away from Hobbes. "RUN Oliver!" The prawn yelled at them. Hobbes quickly grabbed the kid. She did not even know the kids name until now, but she did as instructed.

The large prawn turned his gaze back towards the enemy vessel, knowing the symbols and markings all too well. He growled as he pointed the left arm of his suit towards the ship.

Reticence looked amused. "So one of you sniffling cockroaches still survived? We need to be more thorough!" He said firing several missiles as they began to cleave the air.

Christopher leapt aside, the missiles missing him by mere inches. "This ends here!" He said as he pointed the machines left arm at the plane. A ball of energy began to gather at the tip as the prawn discharged the weapon. The blue ball of plasma looked beautiful in midair as Christopher began barraging the vessel of Reticence with bullets of his own.

"Is that the best you have? You can't even hit me… Nothing but a pawn!" Reticence mocked his foe, easily evading the incoming attacks. "Who says I'm off target." Christopher smiled from within his exosuit, as the plasma ball connected with what seemed to be the EMP generator.

Reticence cursed loudly as his equipment measured the decrease of the flux. "WHEN?!" The Cragmite swore even more when he realized his mistake. "You threw that darn device before you shot of your weapon!"

Reticence was too distracted however to notice the turn of events, as several other plasma bolts went at him from above him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes looked at the fight astonished. As both sides kept going at one. Her gaze fell upon the bluish energy that Christopher had been storing as it discharged. Oliver only pointed at it "Pretty!"

Bova grabbed the Lombax down the ground. "Get down!" he yelled as all three of them fell to the cold floor beneath them. Missiles raging over them. "We need to get to the ship pronto." The man said as Hobbes nodded.

"Captain Jack, we are inbound. We need take off immediately!" Zio said as they approached the ship. "We got a lot of company!" The commander of the Cheetah informed them he already knew, "The equipment is registering a lot of activity over here. And not all of them is friendly I'm afraid."

It is more than a wonderful sight for the group as they ran into the loading of the cruiser. They felt relieved, but were not out of the woods yet. Several massive pirate vessels had already begun to take flight. Worse, they began to join in the battle as well, a battle Hobbes feared could turn out for the worse.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Both Reticence and Christopher were now locked within a three-way battle. Both of them trying their best not to be hit by their foe, as well as by the pirates. The latter of the three having very cranky moods.

"Shoot them a new one lads!" Several pirates yelled as they fired the blasters they held.

Christopher looked on his screen as he saw Hobbes and his child dock with the ship. He began to ran for the ship when he saw both were safe. "Time to go… But before I do." The creature smiled, his massive suit opened up as it revealed the many missiles. "A little present." He said as the machine aimed for Reticence, hundreds of missiles flew trough one another as they went for the small ship.

"Motha-…" Reticence said his ship trying to evade the missiles, Christopher fired again his plasma weapon this time right onto his enemy. "Evade this!"

The Cragmite had nowhere to go. The prawn's strategy was flawless as the small missiles kept the enemy ship within boundaries, the plasma stream flew straight through it at the Cragmite.

A huge explosion signaled the Prawn that it was time to move as he ran towards the ship. He was welcomed by his son as the Cheetah began to take flight, in pursuit by several pirate vessels.

"Engines to full! Get out us out of here people." Jack said to his commanders, as the ship took flight.

The pirates had better weaponry, but the Cheetah's shields were able to hold. Even if they had taken a lot of damage, it was better than staying on Polaris as a hyper window opened up for the ship. Engulfing it before it closed off, leaving the pirates to pick of the mess that had been caused.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet stretched himself when he exited Aphelion. "Aah good ol' Igliak! As soon as we get the ship fixed we should find out some Intel. Hobbes can't be that far from any military base or hell she might even be home already!" The Lombax said invigorated. Abel followed soon, but he was rather reserved about it all.

He would need to come clean against the green eyed male. But then again, if he did what would happen then? The man just sighed at the prospect of it all.

"Ok let's see, ripping, reaping, aah here it is repairing. Great there is a repair depot a few clicks away from here." Ratchet turned his head and noticed Abel was in silent thought. Curious and rather playful, Ratchet threw a small stone at the other man only to get an "ouch" response. "Hey why did you do that!" "Chill out dude. You look way too stressed." Ratchet said his ears lowering slightly as if annoyed. Abel just smirked back "And this from the guy who a mere hour ago was having panic attacks? Hahaha!" Abel couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Hey my concern is important! I don't want anything to happen to Hobbes." "I know, I did not mean to offend you in anyway Ratchet." As both of them began walking to the location Ratchet had found a few minutes before.

It wasn't that hard to track down any mechanic shop on Igliak. The entire planet, or atleast most of it, was comprised out of city's and skyscrapers. And the traffic of flying ships was immense, so an abundance of repair shops were always on the planet.

"Good afternoon, or is it morning?... Uuugh I always forget!" A small reddish alien said, his three antennes constantly moving back and forth. "Uuh yea hi, I'm in need of several items? Most notable metal frames, some cooling devices,…" Ratchet brought forth an entire list for the ship. The shop owner opened his eyes at the big order that just came in by two Lombaxes. "Hellga, Skidd! A 56 with a 78 on top a burger with union. And throw in two cokes for diet!"

Both Abel and Ratchet stared at one another, and neither understood what just happened.

"Oh sorry about that, I used to own a burger shop. The job still haunts me to this day."

At the mention of the names Skidd and Helga, Ratchet yelled out at the two. "Hellga? Skidd?!" The Lombax cheered when he saw the two familiar faces. "Ho ho hoo, is zat Ratchet? You got skinny my friend!" Hellga said as the giant robot grabbed the creature and hugged it tightly. "Eey yo Ratchet my man! Whazzup!" The Lombax was more then happy to see his old friends. "What are you two doiung here?" He asked waving with his hand to the shop "In this place no doubt." The confusion could be read on his face.

He knew Hellga to be an excellent trainer, and Skidd was a top hoverboarder! "Well, we need ze bolts for a trip. And with ze economy in shambles. Ja?" Skidd quickly intervened "What she means is that we got out of a job bro. And well, we need the bolts." Ratchet just nodded until he got interrupted by the shop owner, who by the looks of it was not too fond of his employees not bringing in cash. "You two get back to work, I'll handle this." The man said, as Ratchet felt a bit uncomfortable.

As the man calculated what the Lombax owed, Ratchet took out his creditcard. "Here, ooh and this is something extra for you and your employees." Ratchet smiled softly as the number showed on the shop owners account. "This… this is…" The man tried to express himself but failed. Abel had gotten curious and decidec to take a look himself before he too dropped his jaw. "Dude, this is over ten times the amount!" The blue eyed Lombax said, astonished by the amount.

The owner quickly called in both hellga and Skidd, the latter of whome fainted after seeing the amount. "I take it this should cover any extra expenses for you three." The owner could not even begin expressing his gratitude. "Use the hangar in the back for the repairs! On the house. I'll even tow your ship over here! Free of charge." The male Lombax had figured he would get something, but even getting Aphelion towed? Now that was a luxury he did not expect to receive.

Later that night, Ratchet and Abel both were doing their best to repair Aphelion. The ship had been stripped of the outer hull, as now they were installing the new undamaged components.

"This is still going to take some time to fix." Ratchet said as he swept the sweat from his forehead. He was more than satisfied with the progress they had made in such a short time.

The other Lombax however did not share the optimism like his comrade did, rather his ears had begun moving fanatically as if something bothered him. Ratchet asked if everything was alright, to what the striped Lombax nodded. "Do not worry. I am just a tad nervous at times. Comes from being on the run and hunting."

However, it wasn't all true what the blue eyed one had said. He was nervous and for good reason. The sound he picked up began to get louder and louder, footsteps in the distance and a scraping sound. Reticence? No. This was different. Abel had fought that Cragmite on several occasions. This was something different.

Ratchet paid no attention when Abel moved away from the ship, busy repairing Aphelion. He had not even heard Abel saying he was going for a small walk. "Yea, k bud!" Was the only thing that Ratchet had replied. And not willing to alarm him more Abel moved away trough the hangar's many hallways.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The sound became louder and louder, Abel knew it needed to be close by. Normally he would not even investigate such sounds, but they were closed off in a fortified building, sort to speak. "This doesn't feel natural." The man thought to himself as he moved ever so quiet.

As he entered a long hallway, the Lombax noticed a hooded creature. "Cragmite? No… I would have sensed it." The other creature did not even take a step closer when it had noticed Abel, the latter swearing he knew this person somehow.

"By thou mercy and blade, shall we vanquish the impure… By wrath and steel we will cleanse." The creature spoke in a grim and cold voice.

Abel crossed both his arms, sighing when he figured from where the person was. "Ok you can drop the fancy talk." The other one was stunned, "What? Wait I didn't even get to the good part yet, ya darn mutant offspring!" Abel looked carefully at the clothes and several signature symbols his opponent had on him. "If I needed to guess I would say, from the Solanan galaxy, Section 12?" The way he said the number was more to antagonize rather than trying to be correct.

The cloaked figure began stomping the floor. "You already know? Bloody hell! And it's Section XI! Blackwater!" The Lombax opened his eyes briefly, yawning even. "You know, I already had several of you idiots try to kill me a few months ago. Didn't you learn your lesson? Besides I have more important things to do." As Abel began to walk away, his back turned to the Blackwater operative.

"Ya mean that little yellow fella o' yours? Not to worry. I'll dispose of him too. Orders are orders…"

Before Abel knew, the figure ran towards him. In a blink of an eye two swords each in his hand were swinging fanatically towards the Lombax, who it seemed had difficulty evading them. "Ya could at least make this a fun battle ya know, Lombax!" Abel grinned as he grabbed one of the blades with his bare hand. "Well then… Let's play." He said grinning all the while.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Not as soon as Christopher had worked himself out of his exo-suit, Hobbes had lunged herself at him grabbing the prawn with both her arms in a tender embrace. She looked up at him and thanked him with the bottom of her heart. "You saved us there!" she said, trying to not to shed a tear.

Oliver came running as well, who Chris was more than happy to see safe and sound. "I should be thanking you, you kept my boy safe. And for that you have my thanks as well." As the father looked at his kid, who was playfully busy with Hobbes her tail. She smiled at this and sighed a relief.

Both Cronk and Zephyr appeared, notably not amused when the bots heard that they had missed a grand adventure. Not to mention that they had been forcefully shut down as well.

"Darn those whippersnappers! If I get my hands on them, I'll give them a piece of my mind." Cronk grumbled. "Oh can it ya fool, you sound like an old person!" His fellow companion commented.

Bova poked Zio in the sides smiling at the man. "Why are you smiling?" "Well we got out of there alive. Found out what happened on the planet and most importantly, this fella over here has information we could use." As Bova looked at Chris.

The prawn turned himself to face Bova, who by the shere size of the creature took a few steps back. "Hey there big guy, no offense. But you know… Cragmites, war, that sort of problems." As Bova began to tremble a little finding it hard to get a proper sentence out. "What our friend here means, mister Christopher, is that we would like you to assist us with the problem of the Cragmites." Clank always had been the best negotiator, outside of Ratchet's weapon, knowing well how to respond and react.

Christopher was more than eager to assist to a certain extend. Any question he did not wish to answer was not pressured. They had even allowed Hobbes to be in the room as well. All the while Clank noticing a familiar smile she only showed to Ratchet. "Heh heh heh." As a giggle escaped from Clank, who found the situation both romantic as well as cute.

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that you are with a group of specially created Lombaxes that have kept the peace in Polaris from these small Cragmite groups. And the reason you never informed the PMF is because of these explosives that were placed everywhere?" captain Jack asked, with much concern on his face. Christopher nodded and replied that he was correct. "We have been trying to keep them at bay, sometimes with less success. But recently they were trying to frame a Lombax for it. I take it he is your mate." As Hobbes suddenly noticed the staring eyes at her.

Clank made no effort to be subtle as the small robot began to explain the graveness of this all. "If the material they have stolen is indeed what the PMF says then these Cragmites have enough firepower to create a nova." Not only did this provided much stress, but captain Jack along with Bova and Zio began to discuss the next course of action on their part.

"Miss Hobbes, I will be more than happy to provide the Cheetah and its entire crew to you in the search of Ratchet. But only as he seems to be a key in this as are you… But for safety reasons I would ask you to stay near the lieutenant and captain here. As well as your new friends." The strictness in the man's tone could not be more clearly. Hobbes did not mind and suggested they all would get something to eat and relax in the lounge of the ship. Not only did that get a cheer from Oliver, but both Cronk and Zephyr showed enthusiasm.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Alvister took several potions into his hand. "Let's see here, no… not this one either. Ah here we go." As he took the vial from the shelve.

"Busy little bee you are. Zat is not something I am used of you." Linda said calmly from across the room. The other Cragmite laughed "The Colonel would have my head if I did not give in to his wishes. You know that." Alvister said in a cocky tone. "And do not forget, Linda, that I take great pride in this project. I shall be known as the creator of death, the catalyst of doom. Hahaha!" The Cragmite laughed. "Now let's go see the Colonel, we do not want to keep him waiting now."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Weapons clashed together as Abel's staff connected with his opponent's. "Not bad, for a Cazar!" The Lombax had seen the brownish stripes of fur and patterns.

Both fighters struck at one another with fierce blows. And whilst Abel had the advantage of speed and power, his enemy had much quicker reflexes and agility.

"I was created to battle freaks like you! And those Cragmites too." The Cazar spoke as he threw several small knives at the Lombax. Abel repelled them as he plunged himself at the attacker.

"My name is Alden Veronix, special operative of the Blackwater Section XI." As Alden jumped backwards, both of his swords crossed one another as sparks came from it lighting up the surroundings dimly. "I am your doom." As he looked at Abel with an evil grin.

The Lombax moved closer to Alden, as his staff blocked the incoming projectiles once again. "You have to do better than that!" Abel shouted. "Ooh I wasn't aiming for you." But before Abel could react the ceiling began to crack open as parts of debris fell down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet had been fanatically busy with the repairs on Apehlion to not have noticed his comrade had gone missing. "Abel can you give me the quarter 6 please?" To his surprise nothing came, as the man turned around to see the empty hangar. "Abel?" Ratchet was confused and pondered where he went.

But his question was quickly answered when said Lombax was thrown through one of the walls, leaving a very stunned Ratchet as to what happened.

Abel quickly stood up as he ran towards the hole in the wall. "Oh no you don't get back here!" he yelled as he broke his own fall quickly jumping back onto his feet.

Before the other Lombax even had a clue as to what was happening, both Abel and Alden locked their weapons again. The clash was immense as even Ratchet felt the blow from the distance he was at. He looked stunned as his brain finally grasped what was going on.

"Oh no you don't!" Alden said in a cheerful voice as he grabbed the other man's tail jerking hard at it making Abel shout out in agony. Before the blue eyed Lombax even knew what hit him, he was smacked with his face into the ground, the concrete started to crack by the sheer voice. "Heh, that was easier than I thought." The hooded man said as he watched his opponent on the ground.

Several blasts filled the air as Ratchet roared at Alden, keeping a barrage of shots on him. "I'll fucking kill you!" The Lombax was filled with hate. He may not have known the other Lombax that well but still he regarded him as a friend and Abel did seem to know a lot about Hobbes and his culture!

The Lombax drew out his omniwrench as he charged at Alden, who still tried his best to evade the incoming stream of bullets. The omniwrench cut through the air barely missing Alden each time.

The latter smiled deviously almost mockingly. "So you are the great Ratchet I assume? Hah. I would have expected more of a fight. Then again your friend didn't put up much of one either!" Before Ratchet even had seen it coming he was grabbed by the throat. "Wha…what are you!" The Lombax had trouble breathing as he felt the hold becoming tighter. "I shall grand you the pleasure of that question. I am Alden Veronix, special agent of the Blackwater Section XI." As he smiled at the Lombax. Ratchet's eyes went wide open, he knew of that organisation!

Alden began to apply even more force, as Ratchet howled as he felt each beating of his heart becoming less and less by the second.

"Now you can say night night. Hehehe!" The hooded man smiled as Ratchet's face became horror. But not at the sight of Alden, but rather the figure behind him. "You won't… lay a finger on ANY… Lombaxes!" the voice said.

Alden turned his head before being thrown through the room. It happened within the blink of an eye to Ratchet and Alden as a blue blur kicked the man upwards before striking hard down onto him.

Alden coughed when he finally catched his breath again. His sight was a bit blurred by the ordeal. "Uugh… uugh… How did you?" The man said as he wiped the blood from his mouth away. Even Ratchet was amazed as he saw Abel standing before him. "The Lombaxes created me and my brethren to keep them safe. That is our goal… and that is…" The Lombax said as he charged at Alden with fury in his eyes, his claws extended. "What We'll… DO!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The Colonel was more then pleased when he saw Alvister return, giving him the small bottle with liquid in it. "Good, no perfect even!" the Cragmite said as he poured the substance into another hot liquid. "There is nothing as good as tea with a bit of lemonjuice. As he lifted the small cup towards his eager lips sipping a tiny bit.

"Now on to business then."

Alvister brought forward several charts and papers, whilst around them the walls of the room began to lower revealing many holovision screens all filled with various information and data.

"According towards our scouts, the PMF has indeed begun searching for our bombs. Seeing as the major cities on most planets are a priority to them, the ones at those locations will be found eventually by orbiting scans." The doctor said biting his lip hard afterwards.

The other Cragmite seemed not impressed at all as he waved his hand. "Do not matter yourself on such minor details. Nothing can prevent our plans, it even works in our advantage. The PMF will relocate their resources to dismantling the bombs, granting our own cause more chance of success." Linda cheered with joy, "Wunderbarr!"

"There is just one thing great Colonel. Reticence still hasn't reported back." Alvister did not show it, but he hoped the other Cragmite was safe even if it was to salvage what would be left of him for future experiments. "He will pop up again soon. In the meantime, we'll need to make the needed preprations. The final act will soon begin." As Alvister began to move towards the door. "Oh and Alvister?... next time, bring me two sugar instead of one. I hate not having sweat tea." "I'll make sure I'll bring them next time." As the Cragmite bowed down.

Not a minute after Alvister had left Linda was summoned. "Ooh yes, do I get to go on a special mission?" Clapping her hands at the thought of finally getting action. "Calm down officer Linda. But yes, I have this peculiar feeling that Reticence has not been completely honest with us. Find out what he has been hiding… And if you see any of those pesky Lombax experiments. Exterminate them." The voice in which he said that made even Linda creep out, if just a little. "Jawol. It will be as you wish."

"Soon my brethren, soon the Cragmites will rise again. And be under your command again… Emperor Tachyon." As the man started to laugh maniacally, the laughter echoing through the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes stayed true to her word when the entire group saw plates of food being delivered. She spared no expense for none of them.

Cronk, Zephyr and Clank had ordered several dishes of oil and iron bolts. Bova and Zio kept it with their regular army food, which Hobbes was surprised with. But she was more interested in seeing what Christopher and Oliver wanted to have. She had never met his race before, so she did not know what the two preferred.

"I'll just take some good steak! As well as some rubber!" The large prawn said, his kid only smiling as the small fella showed with his arms how big of a tire he wanted. The Lombax laughed, "You eat rubber?" asking straight up, curious as she was. Christopher nodded only as a response. It was a delicacy for his species to eat rubber and this was a good occasion to finally pamper them.

The food looked delicious, and it was eaten with the same enthusiasm. Hobbes could not leave her sight from the prawn, such a peculiar creature he was. Chris had saved her and she was eternally thank full for that. Somehow she would repay him that kindness, no matter what.

"Attention: Hyperspace exit in 5 minutes… Repeat… Exit in 5 minutes." The electronic voice said over several communiques. Bova and Zio jumped up as they finished their meal. "Ok people time to get to our quarters. This always gets bumpy." Zio said, Bova only nodded at his superior. "Fine…" Hobbes sighed, she hoped to spend a bit more time with the prawn, but it had to wait it seemed.

The group walked quickly to their own quarters. Each had been given a room, with Clank staying with Hobbes and Chris with Oliver. Bova and Zio had been assigned different rooms because of rank difference, not that either one minded it. Cronk and Zephyr however began to state how they did not need any quarters. And reminiscing about the good old days when they survived on nothing but an empty battery and several cans of tinfoil.

Hobbes and Clank went into their room as the voice activated again "5 minutes remaining". She clasped Clank into his seat and did the same for her. "I wonder where the captain set course too." She asked Clank, the robot answered he did not know either, but thought it was highly possible to go back to one of the PMF bases.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Exiting hyperspace in 10…9…8…" The officer began to countdown as the massive vessel ripped through the hyper gate. "Jump complete sir. Destination reached safely." The man said to the commander. "Good, set course towards Fastoon City!" "Sir?" "You heared me." Captain Jack said. "We got our orders to move in and secure that planet being the only ship nearby until reinforcements arrive."

The cruiser came into the blackness of space as it set sail for the Lombax home planet. It was a beautiful sight from space the yellow glowing planet. Yet one would never expect that a once glorious civilization laid in ruins beneath the atmosphere.

All onboard of the ship, and of them all especially Hobbes, was dumbstruck to find out she was going home.

The Lombax began to ran to the control room completely disregarding the guards shouts as she pushed the door open and ran up to the captain. "Why are we at Fastoon?!" she said with a demanding tone. The Captain explained that whilst no city's or many civilians were present on the planet, it held a significant strategic location. And with the Cragmites having been deemed a new threat again, planets such as Fastoon were secured to keep a foothold within the sector.

"Ok I get that, but why us?" Her eyes begged for answers. "Listen miss Hobbes, I got my orders and I'll carry them out. For what it is worth, you'll be home again and we can try and see if Ratchet can be contacted. Who knows how it will work out. Now please go back to your quarters."

Hobbes agreed but with a bitter taste in her mouth. "I'll find Ratchet just you wait!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Abel clawed at Alden, as the latter tried to evade the fury of attacks. Ratchet looked in awe at how the other Lombax fought. "Watch out!" he yelled at him when Alden grabbed another weapon punching Abel away from him. "Time to end this!" He said, weapon raised high as Alden struck downwards on Abel.

Ratchet ran over to the two fighting men as he threw his wrench blocking Alden's blow. "What?! Ooh so you do have some spunk in you left eh?" The man said grinning at Ratchet, a grin that came at a heavy cost when Abel connected his forehead with his. The man grabbed his temple in agony.

"Aargh! You bloody mutant!" But not even having finished that sentence Ratchet went into the attack as well, as he grabbed his gun shooting at Alden. The man was cornered, by Abel in close combat and by ratchet at long range.

"Well then, I need to prepare myself more for this fight… We'll meet again." He said as he threw his cape open, smoke and light flowed from it enveloping the man, only his eyes still visible. "I'll get you both. Mark… my…words." Both ratchet and Abel looked at the scene before the fog dissipated. "Well that was unique." Ratchet said trying to bring some humor to it all.

Abel collapsed to the floor as he held his chest high. "Arggh, that stings!" "Hey you ok?!" Ratchet asked as he ran to his ship quickly gathering some nanotech. Abel just looked and made the remark that it wouldn't help at all. "Those weapons he used were made to harm me. Nanotech can't heal me. I just need time to rest." Ratchet understood it well. He had learned of the weaknesses and strengths of these "69" Lombaxes.

"Ok then, I'll finish the ship and we'll head off to Fastoon then." The Lombax said to his friend. Abel only nodded in response as he closed his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

It took Ratchet a few hours on his own, but he was more than pleased when Aphelion rebooted herself. "It's great to hear you again Aphelion!" The Lombax cheered with joy. "I am glad to be functioning again. I would however not recommend such stunts again." The ship was not particular happy with the reckless action Lombaxes tried to undertake.

"Hey hey, not my fault this time. But I'll treat you with some good fuel next time. How does that sound eh?" The ship did not reply, but only showed the canopy going open. Ratchet took that as a compliment coming from his ship.

The male ran towards Abel and supported him. Whilst it had been some time and the other Lombax was able to move again properly, he did need some support still. "That Alden guy is a tough one. I did not suspect that Solana would use those agents here." Ratchet looked curious at the man. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand then?" "Did I need too? Solana is far away from here. It did not seem needed… But now. It must mean these Cragmites are seen as much more than a nuisance to Solana."

Ratchet assisted his friend into the cockpit as he seated himself at the wheel. "Ok Aphelion, let's go to Fastoon! Full throttle!" As the ship blasted off.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Steps in a hallway, the music of the silence being disturbed by it as the Colonel walked. His eyes smiling as if they themselves were pleased with the events unfolding.

"How glorious this will be, the final chapter about to begin. Eons we have waited for this moment." The Cragmite sighed in joy as one of his subordinates arrived behind him. The Colonel was pleased to hear all the preparations were made for him.

"Wonderfull, inform the command center. It is time to begin our little puppet act…" As he began to laugh darkly.

At the end of the hallway a huge vessel lay dormant, the Cragmite symbol adorned its hull. The sheer size of the ship was breathtaking yet terrifying at the same time. The small Cragmite seemed overjoyed as he walked over to the vessel, his hands clenched into a fist.

As he walked to his destination he was greeted and saluted by the many comrades in arms. All of the Cragmites smiled and saluted towards their superior knowing that something would happen.

The Colonel waved back, his smile never waned or even altered as he entered the small podium before him. His feature looked taller than before even as he tapped the microphone. "Is this on?... Alvister. I told you to turn this thing on already!"

The other Cragmite blushed as he hurried over to the stage, quickly adjusting wires to fix the humiliating problem. "That should have fixed it my Colonel." As he bowed down, almost groveling.

"Lights…. Camera's… ACTION!" The Cragmite yelled as on cue the stage was lit up by dozens of lights. The Cragmite symbol hanged proudly behind him, waving softly in a small breeze that was created.

Away from the stage several others were busy on various machines. Labels showed these to be hacking devices. One of them signaled Alvister that the channels were open, he himself in turn notified his leader.

The Colonel smiled once again, but this time he had an audience for himself.

The lights ontop of the camera's began to blink as the Cragmite began to speak in a calm yet somewhat disturbing voice.

"Greetings to the creatures of Polaris." The Cragmite began, his smile widening as his teeth began to show.

"Eons ago, a great war ravaged this galaxy and brought it to the brink of destruction. A war so dreaded and hated, that people would disgust and fear even the mention of it." The signal began transmitting itself as the Cragmites worked feverously to hack into every possible channel, news networks, holotransmittors, nothing was left as the broadcast began to take over every possible device it could find.

"The death and destruction it spewed forward as if hell itself had rained down upon Polaris." The Colonel took a small brake as he adjusted himself a bit showing the proudly waving Cragmite symbol. "But as time went by, we the chosen warriors of the Cragmite Empire were forgotten." His voice began to be more soothing, "But do not despair my wonderful, wonderful inhabitants… For we shall remind you all of this important historical event." As he began to laugh.

"We are the Centunium organization, handpicked by the last Emperor of the Cragmite Empire." The Cragmite's voice filled those present with joy and happiness, tough those that began to see the message were shocked.

On-board of the Cheetah, Hobbes and her friends were watching the news when the message began. The Lombax had let her cup of coco fall onto the table as the liquid began to pour onto the ground. Clank was shocked at what he saw. Whilst the others followed the small robots example.

The PMF had already began to try and trace the origins of the signal as well as putting all the bases on alert. "An act of war this is! This Cragmite is declaring war!" some of the generals at the PMF HQ had already begun debating on the best course of action as they were listening to the broadcast. General Mashio had already expected something like this could happen, but even she was not prepared for this.

The message they all heard made some believe that this 'Colonel' was mad, downright insane even. "Such a sad sad sad event that this chapter of history has been forgotten. And not even Percival Tachyon, alas, was able to bring back the feelings that we ourselves cherished for all these years."

The Cragmite looked at the camera his eyes wide open, bloodstruck with hunger for destruction and anguish. "However, do not despair, for we shall return that which has been forgotten by all… We will bring back the chaos, the death, the destruction to Polaris… We are the Centumium, the bringers of hell itself!"

As he slammed his hand onto the desk in front of him staring deeply at his comrades. "We declare war against ALL of the free people in Polaris. We declare death and destruction, we shall not surrender, shall not be defeated… And most important of all, we will exterminate the last of these pitifull Lombaxes you all hold so dear. Oooh yes, not even that hero Ratchet son of the Keeper, that female Lombax, Hobbes, heir to the Lineage, or even their so much treasured Project 69 mutants will be able to stop us.

We will come again and again, bringing hell itself to the galaxy… And to those old seniles listening in we more then welcome the PMF's futile struggle against us. Like rats trying to find a way out of a maze, we shall enjoy your attempts… and… crush you"

The Cragmite lifted his hands in a glorious gesture as the symbol of his race waved proudly behind him.

" Now let the game begin… Hahahaaa."


	6. Chapter 6: Legacy

**Author's note:** Whilst this was a particular fun one to type, it proved more troublesome then I first had hoped.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter VI: Legacy**

Ratchet was feeling sick after he saw the message on his holovid. He quickly grabbed his steering wheel as he ran the speed up of his ship even more. Aphelion warned the Lombax that such an action would not get them sooner to Fastoon. But the Lombax had no ear to the advice and continued with his plan.

Abel was pleased when he saw Fastoon in view of the ship when they exited hyperspace. The Lombax had not been at his makers home for a very long time. "I had not expected going back to Fastoon so fast again." Ratchet looked at his friend curious. "What's wrong?" he asked, more so out of curiosity than anything else. Abel sighed a bit, "Well you know it was no…" "Warning…Warning… Incoming missiles detected." The ship began to screech alarm as Ratchet quickly diverted his attention towards the ship.

"We are being attacked from the planet's surface!" he said almost yelling as a missiles passed by the ship. The blue eyed Lombax looked stunned "That's impossible! Nobody lives on Fastoon. Nor do they know about the defensive system only Lombaxes and… I'm a fool!"

Ratchet was too busy to notice what his passenger was saying as he tried his best to evade the incoming bringers of death. "What are these things? They are harder to shake then anything I know off!" "These missiles were made during the Great War. Not only do they seek out ships, but they also are somewhat sapient! Like Aphelion here." The ship commented that these missiles were unknown to her and she would need to increase her speed to make it to Fastoon's atmosphere.

The ship blasted past several missiles, yet the explosions were still felt in the cockpit as both Abel and Ratchet were shaken from left to right. "Now I know how…a… martini must feel!" "Hang on, we are almost there. Just a little bit more and we'll be safe… I hope." The other Lombax looked in horror at that "You hope?! " "Hey you seem to know about these missiles. You tell me!" Ratchet shouted at his fangs bared, trying to keep the ship stable. "Well sure, but I never had them fired against me!... oooh Sh…"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The Cheetah exited hyperspace as it approached Fastoon. Not mere moments after, the ship received the dreaded transmission of the Cragmites. And whilst it had been expected, nobody on board the cruiser was pleased.

Mostly Hobbes was afraid as she knew what horrific deeds those creatures were capable of doing.

She walked back and forth in quarter with Clank watching her with great care. "I am sure Ratchet is alright miss Hobbes. I know him for many years." The Lombax looked at the small robot, her voice betrayed her concern even if she was able to keep her expression bland. "I know Clank, it is just that this feels like a déjà vu. Everything of my past is repeating itself and I would just want to have Ratchet near me."

The robot understood the concern all too well.

"Attention: Planet Fastoon is within reach. All men to battle stations… this is not a drill. Repeat, to your stations." The alarm caught both off guard, more so when Cronk and Zephyr came running into the room. "Hahaa, it seems like we'll be the first to dispatch troops on Fastoon!" Cronk said somewhat enthusiastic, but not before getting a whack on the head by Cronk. "Can it you, war is not something fun! Look at what you did to miss Hobbes!" The red robot looked up and quickly apologized when he saw the expression on Hobbes her face.

Hobbes shook her head "It's okay, let us just strap on for the landing alright guys?" Smiling a little, yet everyone knew that this was hard for the Lombax. Even if she tried to keep a straight face to it all.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The cruiser landed on the planet as within one fluent movement the hatches opened and several of the onboard soldiers began to secure the area.

Leading the group were Bova and Zio, assigned to the task of safeguarding the landing procedure.

"Takes you back doesn't it?" Bova said as Zio came up behind him, weapon at the ready as they moved over the courtyard. "I rather not have a full out war again." The man said, signaling the others to move forward.

As the area was being secured Chris came out of the loading bay, already strapped up in his mechanic exo-suit. The ground shook a little when the suit jumped from the ship onto the hard ground.

The prawn was cautious even within the protective shell. "Take care of my son Hobbes, I have an assignment myself here first." As Chris began to ran, almost hitting Bova. The man was scared to death as the prawn passed him "Wow… Whatch it!" he yelled, not even knowing what triggered this.

"Bova, Zio… Report! What just happened?" Captain Jack's face appeared on a small monitor in front of the two. "Uuh, that prawn… whatever… just ran away, sir." Zio was not that good at stating what happened. "Make sure you keep contact with that prawn. I do not care how you do it!" Both nodded at the order as Hobbes came behind them along with Clank and her friends.

The Lombax had Oliver with her as well, who as usual was more than happy and playful as always. "Don't worry Bova, I know this terrain very well. I did grew up here you know." The female Lombax said as she began to ran towards a cliff. Agile and swift leaps she climbed the cliff as if it was no problem at all. She stunned even Clank, who had known Ratchet for many years.

"Woow! Now that is a sight you don't see every day!" Bova sounded a bit childish the way he said it, but even the others agreed that it was something to behold.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Chris ran as fast as his mechanic suit would bring him. "Almost there!" He said to himself as he saw the huge building emerge from behind the mountains.

'Lombax Communication Division' was carved into the large metal door. The prawn creature smiled as he went out of his suit.

And whilst the building was old, the strength Chris had was more then enough to open the massive door. Dust and cobwebs were pushed aside as the creature entered the building. He quickly began to search the machines within the rooms. "Come on, where is it." His hands were fanatically searching as if his life depended on it. "…no…no…YES!" As he shouted victory.

As he pulled out the small machine, he grabbed a disc from one of his pockets. The small item was interlocked with the device, not mere seconds after it sprang to life. The rectangle on the top opened and a small shockwave went through the room, knocking Chris off his feet As a hologram appeared. "This is the emergency protocol disc. State your cause." The hologram asked as the prawn began to push in several codes along the large keyboards that adorned the walls.

As Chris was typing in the codes, more and more machines began to activate, sending out various signals as well as beginning to transmit signals to other buildings.

"Codes accepted, beginning Planteray Defense Activation… Threat: Cragmite… Severity: High… Scanning area…"

Christopher breathed heavily as he sank down. "Not a moment too soon!" He said to himself as he grabbed a communication holo device. "Let's pray that the men on the Cheetah get this message.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Make sure that the area has been properly secured! We do not wish any holes in our line when the reinforcements arrive to back us up." Captain Jack was more then stern towards his subordinates, but he had too. This was not some training, or a simple mission, this was a full out war!

The holovid ceased to be when Jack had given all instructions, he sighed but was contend for the moment. "Contact HQ, tell them that we arrived at Fastoon and request immediate assistance from any nearby cruiser or higher-up vessel." Nods were given in response as without warning an incoming call came. "Transmission inbound." The voice of the ship said, Jack was stunned as he looked at the operators "From where is that call?!" "We don't know sir, we are scanning for the frequency. We should not be getting any incoming transmission for at least an hour."

The captain began to sweat, he did not know who it was and to make things worse if they had this line, they could pinpoint the location of the ship. If they were Cragmites, then the entire crew would be at danger.

The captain was awoken from his daydream when the men asked for orders. "Orders captain?" Jack hesitated as he looked around. "Open it, but send out blocking signals as well."

The entire crew was relieved to see the face of Christopher appear, yet it still brought them confusion. Before anyone could even answer, the prawn began to talk even going as far as demanding their silence. "I have activated the defenses around Fastoon." Captain Jack responding in shock "WHAT?! Why did you not inform us!"

Chris looked stern at the man "I got my own orders, that fall underneath Lombax authority. I followed them." The other man brushed his forehead in agony. "Then tell us why you did this…"

Chris didn't answer, "I did not hack this line for that… The missiles are already armed and the computer designated a target!" The prawn was very clear in what he was trying to bring forth. "Cragmites?!" The holovision image shook its head. "I am not sure, however be prepared. I'll set up a secondary link, secured if you wish so I can try and find out what the computer has locked on. But they could be Cragmites." Jack tried to ask him more, but before he had a chance, Chris had already signed off.

The captain cursed a little, more annoyed then anything else. "I swear to Zoni, this will be the death of me someday!... You heard it people, send out scans! I want the area secure and weapons primed and ready to be used."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Above Fastoon, Aphelion was trying her best to evade the Lombax missiles. "This is insane!" Ratchet said as they barely missed one of the threats.

Neither the ship nor its occupants were amused, but Ratchet knew that he would not be bested. Not like this. "Aphelion, full throttle! Let's show what we can do."

The ship plunged itself into the oncoming barrage, moving side to side as the Lombax steered trough the danger.

One of the warhead scratched the paint of the hull, "Come on hold it together Aphelion!" Ratchet begged as he pulled up. The missile triggered itself, exploding a mere distance from the ship.

Abel looked backwards trough the canopy as more and more missiles began to burst by the shockwave. "Uuuh Ratchet?!" The blue tattooed Lombax began to get nervous as a wall of fire began to creep closer and closer, with in front of them more missiles to feed the 'beast' behind them.

Ratchet looked at Abel almost swearing a she did. "Quickly Aphelion! Send out a transmission on all channels. If someone is there, they'll get this message." Abel cocked an eyebrow. "Uuh what if they are enemies?" "Does it matter? They are shooting at us already!" The other male said, as temper beginning to get the better of him.

"Channel opened, sending message." The ship said, both passengers sighed relief as Ratchet hastily began to send his message. "I hope someone is hearing this!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Target acquired… locking missiles." The computer voice said, as Christopher was more then busy trying to find out why the defensive grid had been activated already. No Cragmite signal had been found so why did the computer claim it so?

The prawn looked up every possibility as the missiles began to launch.

"No camera, no feedback… fuck!" As he slammed his fists onto the wall, shattering several of ornaments attached to it.

"…can…hear…Aphelion…" A crumbling voice suddenly filled the room as the prawn looked at the monitor. "I know that voice!" With lightning speed Chris tried his best to strengthen the signal as with every minute more missiles were launched.

Fear was what the prawn felt as he now knew who the missiles were going after, but the questioned remained why.

"Ratchet?... This is Christopher. Can you read me?"

"…missile…Chris…help…"

It was to no avail, the communication would not clear up sufficiently enough for him to understand the message. "However, yes that might work!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"This is Ratchet, can anyone hear this? This is the ship Aphelion broadcasting on all channels." The Lombax pleaded to himself, his friends and any other figure that might help them that someone would be hearing the message.

"Ratchet… Chris…. you…me?" The voice answered, Abel almost jumped trough the canopy as he hit his head hard. "That's Chris! Let me quickly talk to him, hopefully it will come true or we'll be in serious trouble!"

"Deactivate the missiles system! Christopher quickly we need your help." "Well I can't evade these darn things forever! They need to run out of ammo soon." Ratchet had a point, as he evaded a few more of them. The heat was getting too him however and even Aphelion, as sturdy as she is, would not be able to keep up such a pounding for long.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The prawn began to become desperate, the only option that rested for him was to shut down the system completely. Yet that would come at a great cost, Chris thought but he did not waver as he opened the panel on the wall.

"Let's hope that this works."

He moved in between the wires as je began to unwire several of them. The computers voice, once clear and proper began to blur and fade every once in a while. "It's working! Yes!"

"Laauunch… remain… target…" The computer whilst beginning to lose power, still was locked onto the ship.

The prawn closed his eyes as he grabbed two of the loose wires and connected them together as a small blast pushed the huge creature away.

A few minutes passed when Chris regained consciousness. He felt to his chest as pain still went throughout his body. "Hehehe, well I need to make sure I don't do that again." As he closed his eyes breathing deeply.

The shock had been absorbed mostly by the creature's natural armour, but it was still unpleasant even for him to be hit by high voltage.

Yet to Chris, the sound he was hearing, or more so not hearing was a pleasant one. His smile faded a little when his mind drifted to what he had done. And true his comrades in arms were hopefully safe now, but now they were without any form of protection from the hordes of Cragmites.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Both Ratchet and Abel were stunned, not mere moments ago they were being targeted by missiles. And when they both had thought they would not make it, it stopped. "What just happened?" Ratchet asked his head cocked a bit curious yet relieved.

His companion was thinking the same but still he uttered the word 'Chris'. Ratchet almost jumped at that "You mean he disarmed the missiles? Yea! I could kiss that guy!" Abel looked at his friend as if disturbed, Ratchet quickly corrected his words "Figuratively speaking." Abel poked the man in his sides "Yea, yea… You just want to get into his pants. Haha!" The striped Lombax joked, teasing Ratchet with it.

The ball of flames behind them began to extinguish in the coldness of space as Aphelion, unhindered now, made her way to the planet's surface.

Both Lombaxes had been more than pleased when they were contacted by the Cheetah. And Ratchet, he was most pleased when he finally saw the face of his mate again. A tear went on his cheek from the emotion he felt. And the feeling was likewise.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The go ahead was given for Ratchet to land near the Cheetah's location, something the Lombax appreciated much. Not soon after the ship had set down, the Lombax jumped out of the cockpit and began to ran towards Hobbes as they both embraced each other.

He looked into her eyes before planting his lips on her own, the passion and love reunited at last.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" Ratchet said his eyes watering softly, even Hobbes was amazed a little. All the time she had known him, he had never really cried, at times she knew he did but this was the first time she truly saw him tear. "Oh baby, I missed you too. You would not believe what has happened. But I don't care at this moment, all that matters is that you are back here." As she embraced him even deeper.

Clank tugged at the man's pants to grab his attention. "Hey Clank! Good to see you buddy!" As the two friends shared their friendship signature. "It is good to have you back Ratchet, miss Hobbes was getting worried. And I have a feeling you have been through a lot as well." Ratchet nodded his head "Oh you wouldn't believe half of what happened!"

As Ratchet was greeted by both Bova and Zio as well as the rest of the group commander Jack disrupted the small reunion rather abruptly. "Ok ladies and gentlemen and robots. We can keep the chit-chat for inside of the ship! We do have some big problems here still." The man said a bit grumpy, Ratchet did not know still who this man was but both Zio and Bova filled him in and Cronk and Zephyr began reciting old war stories about the good ol' days.

Abel in the meantime, who had been noticed by both Hobbes and Clank, formally greeted them. The weirdest part to Hobbes was being greeted by the blue striped male as 'Lineage'.

"It is an honour to meet once again members of the Vondermans Lineage line." As he bowed down in respect. Hobbes had never know this type of treatment before, but she had heard the stories. "Easy, easy. I must say I am more stunned at learning everything my family has told me was true. I… I still need some time to digest this all. And would rather have some time with Ratchet." The other Lombax nodded, understanding fully what the female wished more. "Rest assured that we still hold honour to our oath and birth towards the Lombax race."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"All the preparations have been met Colonel" The Cragmite's voice said, it sounded a bit distorted over the communication line, but it was expected. "Good, get the ships and units ready for the first act. I want your men to strike swiftly and without mercy."

The Cragmite leader stood up from his chair, walking slowly towards the edge of the room as he viewed the vastness of space. All that space, all of it would become theirs once again. The Cragmites had ruled for centuries until the Lombaxes stood up against them. But it did not matter, nothing from the past mattered at this moment.

The man clicked with his fingers as a screen manifested before him, his nimble fingers quickly making their way over the many screens that were shown. "Doctor Alvister, assemble the Royal Guard." His head turned sharply towards the other Cragmite, as his eyes glistered evil from them. "It is time to start this dance!"

As he walked over towards a large camera, the Cragmite couldn't help but wonder to himself how glorious it was. Everything had come to this: The stealing of equipment, the framing of the last Lombaxes for the crimes, the eradication of whoever stood in their way about to begin. "Glorious…" he whispered. Alvister gave the signal that the holocam was recording.

"3…2…1…go!"

"My brothers and sisters, we are a machine. A… grand machine… NO… A grand war machine!

We are a force of lightning on the field of battle. A truly trained bringer of death!

We are the Grimm Reaper, we are Justice and Vengeance, we…are… Cragmites!

The sound of whistling bullets and laser shells are a coir of harmony to our ears. The screams of agony from enemies shredded by shrapnel invigorates us all. And it is such a beautiful sight to see a young warrior stabbing his long dead enemy over and over.

The results of destroyed spaceships is the most wonderful of art we know. And the pleas of mercy by prisoners of war as they are executed has such an arousing effect.

My brothers and sisters, do you wish the Empire restored. One that is build on lightning, death, fire?" The man said with a conviction that would sway any creature to his cause.

"War! War!" The cry of his subordinates showed their feelings. And with each cheer, the Cragmites began to feel more exhilarated and excited .

"Then war is what I shall give you!... We have waited centuries and mustered our strength once again. Polaris shall feel our wrath. We shall not show any mercy or forgiveness. We shall bath in the blood of our enemies as they scurry for their lives!

Our enemies are bloated with arrogance, they have forgotten our strength. They mock us even now after centuries of peace. Our ancestors ruled the known galaxy of Polaris!

We will drag them from their homes, their ships, their beds!... It is time we remind them of who we are." His voice felt eerie as it deepened and darkened.

"Yes my brothers and sisters, this is the final act! The Empire will rise again." As he began to smile. "To all the troops, this is your commander speaking!" As the message was broadcasted to all of the Cragmite ships and bases.

"Friends… Let's bring them death!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Planet: Igliak

Population:

Species: Krull

Defences: High

The Cragmite lieutenant browsed through all of the information of his target. "Mhh, those foolish Krull are still as dumb as ever." The creature said grinning as a message was delivered by one of his subordinates. "The fun can begin gentlemites! Prepare the troops to take over this miserable excuse of planet!"

The commander looked through the window towards the blue planet below him, smirking as the signal for battle was given towards the fleet. "As they say, strike first and hard." His laughter filled the room as the peaceful scenery began to fill itself with missiles aimed towards its intended target.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"President Qwark?... Mister President!" "Uugh what? No I don't want a teddybear mommy." Qwark said sucking on his thumb softly, rocking back and forth. The large green man's assistant shook his head. "How he ever became president I wonder!"

"Captain QWARK!" He shouted into the other's ear instantly waking the man up. "I'm awake! I'm Auw!" As his head connected with the wall. "That stings! Let me remember to fire our architect guy!" As he began to rub the sore spot on his head.

"Mister Qwark, we still need you to sign these documents, sir." The man looked at the president as he head tilted a little trying to implement a bit of importance to the documents.

"Yadda, yadda,…. Invasion…. Yadda yadda Skrunch… Made head of the PMF?! Hoonoonoo, this has to be a mistake. I am President here not the monkey!" His voice adding some insult to the 'monkey' part. And true Skrunch was a monkey, but also vice-president Qwark was reminded.

"Sir the council already agreed on it that vice-president Skrunch is better suited for the…" The man's sentence was cut off as both flew across the room. Qwark quickly stood and ran to the room as he saw the horrific act that began to unfold. "Ooh it is nothing, we are just being attacked. Haha." He said chuckling a little bit, but not even having finished what he was laughing about his face grew to terror as he grabbed his advisor. "We are being attacked! Qwark's and children first to the bunkers!" the man yelled as he waved his hands frantically into the air.

The first strike and blood had been drawn at Igliak. As the entire planet began to burn and trying desperately to once again push of the Cragmite attacks.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ratchet had told Hobbes and his friends over the experiences he had endured, some more pleasant then others. But to all his stories they listened with great eager.

Hobbes got the chance to ask more about Abel and Chris during this time as well as have some playtime with Oliver, who had gotten more than bored from the waiting for 'grownups' to be finished with their 'stupid talk'. Most couldn't help but chuckle and laugh with the small kid, he was adorable there was no denying that.

"Attention to all personal. Meeting on the bridge asap… That also means you Zio and Bova! On the double." Everyone was scared shitless when out of nowhere the holoscreen had appeared as commander Jack announced the, so it seemed, rather important meeting.

"Well, this will be good. Probably some military drill, or extra rules for us to follow." Bova said poking Zio in the side. "I doubt it, he seemed very stressed." His fellow comrade responded, Ratchet agreed even. "It feels more as if we can expect an invasion."

"An invasion… pfff… Yea right. This is Fastoon! A desolated planet for years. No offense." Bova's response did not fell in good ears, but nobody blamed him.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the main meeting room on the Cheetah. And whilst the ship was small, it felt immensely large. Even Clank wondered how all of the machinery was able to fit in such a small ship and still so much space was left for all to move.

"Alright people enough glancing around!" Captain Jack's voice was stern, more serious then even Hobbes had gotten used to. "We just received message that Igliak has come under attack by the Cragmites. Thus far the planet has been able to hold off the attackers." The soldiers present were not liking where this was headed. Even Ratchet, who had saved Igliak during Tachyon his reign, was amazed at how fast the Cragmites had struck.

"This means two things for us, first, we are definitely at war. And judging by the size of force they showed at Igliak alone means they have some serious firepower. Secondly, we have been given orders to secure Fastoon we'll even get some backup help for this one."

Most of the people present began to whisper amongst each other, some were afraid others held strong, but the question still remained. "Why do we need to secure this planet anyway?!" One of the soldiers yelled, before quickly silencing himself by a stare of Jack. "High Command orders it, but there is an underlying reason for it. True Fastoon currently has no strategic value, but it was… uuh is still the home of the last remaining Lombaxes." As Ratchet snared, making even the commander feel uncomfortable.

The large prawn next to Hobbes quickly grabbed the attention of the entire floor with a low grumble. "There is another reason as well. Fastoon still holds a lot of technology, dormant yes, that the Cragmites could use." Chris his race had always had an affinity towards technology, much like the Lombaxes for engineering and modifying them.

"Not to mention, if the Cragmites win here it would be a symbolic victory for them regardless of the occupants." The blue striped Lombax remarked, who was backed up by both Hobbes and Ratchet.

Jack placed his hand on his forehead, mumbling something. "Ok those reasons too, regardless… Wait did you say technology? As in weapons? As in those missiles that got fired previously" As it finally hit him. Abel responded that Fastoon under the Great War, held multiple defensive systems that not even Tachyon knew about.

"Wait and how come that lil' Percival did not know of this?" Ratchet commented, wondering what most were thinking as well. "Those weapons were classified as Fastoon's defense line. Nobody except for the Elders and high ranking generals know about them." It did explain a little bit, but then again this was not the time to discuss the past.

"Do you think you can bring those online?" Jack asked hoping to get at least some more firepower at them. "Me and Chris could… But give us some time and we can do even better. Sadly for some reason Aphelion attracted the missiles that Chris activated." The prawn shrugged up his shoulders not knowing why that happened.

"Speaking of such, I want to know why this prawn activated those missiles! Not to mention disobeyed orders. And why they went on firing against one of the Polaris heroes!" Jack almost yelled as he could not begin to ponder the actions these creatures had taken.

Before Chris could even reply, Abel already cut him off saving his friend from another rant. "I gave that order. And before you go into a rant, this is Fastoon, Lombaxes still hold highest authority here. Why they were tracking us is something I do not know." Jack didn't believe what he heard, he was being put in his place, but reluctantly he kept his mouth.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

As Abel explained towards commander Jack the line of command within the Lombax culture, as well as providing graphs and other information about the remaining defenses of Fastoon, Ratchet had been busy examining Aphelion.

"I am very glad that you took the time to see to my hull." The ship said in a pleased voice. "Well Aphelion we need to find out why you were being attacked. And I think I got an idea as to why." As the mechanic kept checking every spot of the ship.

But after several hours, the Lombax felt something that was not familiar to his ship, his fingers reached deep into the underline of the engine. "What's this?" He pulled out the strange piece of technology, yet he made sure not to tingle with it too much. "May I have a look?" Clank asked as Ratchet was more then happy with the request. "Mhhh, Ratchet, this is Cragmite technology. This must have been the cause of the attack."

The male was stunned, this small piece was detected on his ship? Aphelion in the meantime demanded a bath, a scrub anything to make her feel less filthy.

"Calm down Aphelion, I'll make sure you get the best of care!" The Lombax had always been true on his word, but this time it had to wait as Bova and Zio both waved to ratchet grabbing his attention. The Lombax hasted towards the two soldiers, "The commander has send for extra reinforcements they should arrive within a few hours. In the meantime guards have been stationed alongside the city perimeter." "You guys take nothing light do you?" The Lombax replied delighted. Yet he hoped that the fighting would not happen on Fastoon, but the opposite was hoped by the Cragmites.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Abel along with Hobbes walked with a small battalion of soldiers and Jack towards one of the main buildings in the courtyard of the city. "Here we are, still as dusty as ever." The blue striped Lombax said, Hobbes looked a bit annoyed, she had known the city in its splendor and beauty, not like this.

"This building was one of the main military centers. Fastoon has over ten in total each placed at a different location." Jack rolled his eyes, "Skip the history please. We got Cragmites that could shoot from orbit at any given time!" Abel looked at the other man slightly annoyed but kept his opinion towards him. "As you wish. Follow me." As the group walked through halls upon halls, the lights went on with each step they took.

As they entered a large chamber, Abel pressed several controls on the wall as the room began to light up as the hallways had done. Tons of dormant computers began to wake up as if awakening from a deep sleep. "Secure the room and get me stats on all the machines, defenses, weaponry anything!" The commander ordered as his men began to do as ordered.

A beeping sound attracted Jake's attention as he grabbed for the device in his pocket. "Huh… This is commander Jack, what's the news… Prepare for their arrival as scheduled. Alright men, we are getting our backup earlier then planned get these computers running pronto!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

High above Fastoon, two large hyperwindows began to form as massive ships appeared. Both were battleship class from the PMF accompanied by smaller fighters at the flanks.

Aboard the largest of the two vessels a familiar female general opened a channel towards the planet.

"Contact the Cheetah at once! Tell them we have arrived and are stationed in orbit around the planet. And prepare to send reinforcements to the surface!" The women commanded. "Yes general Furinsa! Ma'am." The officer began transmitting the codes of verification towards the planet as the call was broadcasted.

"Commander Rily, this is general Mashio Furinsa. We have just arrived and are sending out extra forces towards your location for the defense of Fastoon. Mashio out!" The women disconnected as soon as possible. They had a tight schedule indeed if they wanted to secure Fastoon well enough.

"Uuh Ma'am, incoming message from HQ. Other planets are now being sieged as well, the pattern is up on the screen." One of the officers reported as the horror was clearly readable on Mashio's face. "Re-check that pattern on the double!"As the woman still stared at the screen, the image she saw was unmistaken, each planet that was being hit was around Fastoon. They were being isolated from the rest of the galaxy for reinforcements. "Send out communications to any remaining ship! Code verification Trident."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Hobbes had invited her friends to join Ratchet and her for a small break. Whilst it was true that the forces were securing the city and Bova and Zio both were soldiers, Hobbes did find they deserved some kind of reward.

Even Chris, Abel and Jack had been invited. And whilst the latter was a bit hesistant, he had brought with him a small contingent and a mobile station incase anything would happen.

Hobbes and Ratchet had been busy along with Clank in the kitchen, preparing food for easily an entire army. Then again there was an entire army that was going to fight here after they saw the forces Mashio had brought.

"It is a shame, Mashio doesn't wish to join us." Hobbes said drooping her ears a little. Zio quickly sprang in "She would not wish it anyway, her pride has been smashed by the events that unfolded. Don't take it to heart… Mhh this is wonderfull!" As the soldier quickly began to eat his entire bowl. Compliments were given towards Hobbes and Ratchet, but the guests were astonished to hear that Clank was the one who made the recipe.

"Meh hehehe, I thank you for the compliment. Robots can cook too, even if we do not have taste."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Is everything complete for the final act?" The Cragmite asked as he watched the planet below being consumed in flames. "We are ahead of schedule even Colonel, much more. Fastoon has been isolated and there are no reinforcements for them within a time period of at least two days." The other Cragmite smiled, thinking of the many outcomes of this war. "Well then let our music of war reach the crowds! Hahaha."

The order was given to begin the siege of Fastoon, the Cragmite fleet began to warm up their hyperdrive . The mighty vessels slowly turning away from their previous victim.

"Engage the jump whenever possible commander." The Colonel said with joy rubbing his hand together. "And prepare the device! We do not want our special guest to miss this show. Oh no!"

Within minutes time the fleet of ships, as suddenly as they had appeared before, vanished into hyperspace. Their next target, Fastoon.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

As Ratchet and his friends were enjoying a good feast at the dinner table, the command centre where captain Jack had let his men install their HQ, received the dreaded Trident message.

Within minutes signals were broadcasted on any frequencies that were secure.

Jack received the message not soon after whose face turned to horror when he read the encoded message. Hobbes asked if the man was feeling well, having seen his face turn almost a ghostly white.

The man say down as he brushed his hand over his head. "I need to be excused. No, better yet we all should I just received a transmission from general Mashio." Those last words regardless of whether it was said, showed the direness of the situation. "The Cragmites have set their sights on Fastoon.

Zio and Bova quickly stood at attention, Ratchet however couldn't really believe this. But both Chris and Abel were serious as well, forcing the other Lombax to believe it was indeed grave. "How can they be so sure?" The man asked still not sure how they could track the Cragmites so far in space. The radar they had set up of the PMF was able to scan the entire system. There was no way of getting in unnoticed.

Jack explained the coding, "Trident is used for a tactical move by the enemy. It enforces to creation of a trident pattern. Two smaller fleets provide assistance on the flanks ensuring none can hinder the first assault group. This larger group clears the way of any type of resistance to the main target. However the fourth group is the real threat, they'll set for their target as soon as they way has been paved." He sighed heavily grabbing his comlink. "This is the commander for the Cheetah, all forces report. Prepare for battle."

Hobbes grabbed on to Ratchet as they both looked at Jack. "we want to help with this… If Fastoon is going to be attacked then we will defend our home!" Hobbes determination could be seen in her sparkling eyes. Something that Jack had begun to admire, "I knew you both would want to help. And as for you two, I have no doubt it is the same?" As Jack stared at Abel and Chris. "I do what the Lombaxes wish of me. For my companion I cannot answer in his behalf." But the prawn already showed with a loud cry that he too would stay and fight. "I have been given aid in my hour of need. I will be glad to return the favour!"

Jack smiled with the knowledge that he would have such great allies with him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

As time passed by, both commander Jack and general Mashio had been preparing their forces for the upcoming fight. They scanned the area around Fastoon every so often, they knew they were coming.

"Uuh ma'am, I'm getting new readings on the screen." An officer reported to Mashio who closed her eyes. She felt true fear for once as she sounded the alarm for the fleet. "Prepare the ships for battle!"

The order was executed almost immediately as broadcasts were send to the other ships. Men and women ran to their posts and manned the turrets or fighters. One would be amazed by the order it was done, within minutes all the ships that the PMF had send to Fastoon were battle ready to face the Cragmite horde.

Down below on the planet, commander Jack received word of the new update as his men too, alongside with Ratchet, Hobbes and their own friends waited patiently. They knew that their own home as on the line, and whilst Fastoon may not have had the bustling community or culture when the Lombaxes were present, it was still Ratchet and Hobbes their home. They would protect it no matter the cost!

It felt eerie to those on the PMF battleships. Space was dark and empty, not even a single sound could be heard. The tensions amongst the crew began to heat up as the radar was followed up closely from the command post. "Well?" Mashio almost barked at her subordinates. "Nothing ma'am, the signals are faint but defiantly coming here." The women turned around mumbling something "Radar jamming." As she frowned, "Open up all frequencies for the radar! I want to know when these bastards arrive."

The signal that Mashio's command ship was broadcasting began to increase in strength and as it did, so did the signal they were receiving. One of the officers was excited to get a clear signal, but it was not long last when the numbers began to appear on the screen.

"Incomming in Tmin 5!" he shouted. Mashio began to sweat as her fear became released. "Hypgate signals spotted! Tracing the origins."

As the men within the room did their utmost best to retrieve the signal.

Within minutes several began to appear within the space in front of the ships, as their glow began to form a more oval type shape. "Gates locked, they are forming. Enemies incoming!"

Mashio herself had already discussed with her colleague about the best plan. Should the Cragmites arrive they would focus on the carriers and drop ships foremost. The PMF ships were sturdy enough to take a lot of punishment. And keeping the planet safe was the best option!

As the gates began to appear, some of the soldiers on the ships began to stiff. Even veteran soldiers had heard about the Great War from their elders. Yet being this close to the actual history made anyone waver their resolve. "Focus on any carrier and the transports! Nothing gets through the defence line!"

"Here they come!" As with lightning strike, Cragmite fighters flew trough the hypergates. More and more fighters began to appear and even Mashio was frightened by the sheer numbers. "All gunners open fire!"

Wave after wave of shells and lasers blasted through the empty void of space as some connected with the small fighters of the Cragmites. "Something is wrong here!" Mashio said grabbing the attention of her second in command "Ma'am?" the women asked curious. "These are fighters! They cannot open up a portal of this size. How…" But even before she finished, several massive ships enetered the field. "Holy!"

The massive ships immediately fired their front guns at the PMF. Mashio and several others were hurled across the room as the weapon collided with the shield.

The battle had truly begun.

Fighters crossed each other's path as more and more Cragmites began to fight against the PMF. Ships chased one another as smaller bombers did their best to get close towards any of the actual ships.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Further away from the battle around Fastoon, a very familiar Cragmite smiled as he brought up his small glass. "A toast… a toast to this glorious event!" As some of the Cragmites clapped watching the battle in awe. "Our beloved war has reached Fastoon… And our guests have almost all but arrived. Haha." As the Colonel smiled an evil grin.

"Shall I prepare the troops?" Alvister asked grinning. "Send out the first squadron to the planet. These little ants up here are of no concern to us."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Mashio lifted her hand into the air "Fire the broadside!" As the massive ship bellowed its massive guns onto the Cragmite ships, cheers came from the crew when one of the enemy vessels exploded.

The battle began to take on sinister proportions as both sides used everything they had onto the enemy. Fighters tried their best to keep the many bombers away as they hailed down massive bombs onto the shielded capital ships.

For the moment it seemed that the PMF was gaining the upper hand as Cragmite vessels began to fall one by one, their own forces barely scratched. Yet to Mashio it felt different, this was only the quiet before the storm.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

On the surface of Fastoon, Ratchet and Hobbes both were waiting, they both hoped that Mashio's fleet would be able to keep the spearhead of the Cragmites at bay. Even Cronk and Zephyr, who had seen many wars in their existence wished the same, as they had fought the Cragmites on several occasions.

"I tell you, this feel just like in the good ol' days!" Cronk cheered a little before his companion slapped him. "Ya darn robot, do you want to have the Cragmites down here? Then hope that they won't breach the barricade!"

"Relax guys." Ratchet couldn't help but try to assure his friends. "Let's just hope we won't have too fight." The Lombax said as he looked at Hobbes, his heart pounding at the thought of seeing her in a battle. It was true Hobbes could hold her own well, but still he loved her too much to risk her, even to this.

The blue striped Lombax came behind Ratchet pressing his hand onto his shoulder. "I hope you are correct, for if those Cragmites breach that line… Even I shiver at that thought."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Weapon charging sir!" A young lad said towards commander Jake who nodded in approval. "60% done and loading… Tmin 10 minutes before fully charged."

Jake had brought some of his men towards the Lombax HQ in Fastoon city that Chris and Abel had showed. The weaponry they had found was incredible. Some of it far exceeded even that of modern day. "Amazing what still remained intact here. Huh, so that blasted war was good for something." As the man watched the instruments indicating a power lvl of some sorts.

"Over 50% charged and never fired in eons, yet it can still load itself up. These Lombaxes are geniuses!" As he watched the massive design before him. A colossal gun stretching within the complex over easily half a mile long.

"Sir, general Mashio is sending out a distress signal! Fighters have broken through their lines at several intervals, but they can hold out the main fleet. They do request aid immediately!"

Jack looked up, "We'll give her that. Send the order to transmit us the coordinated of those Cragmite battleships. And to open up the corridor between sectors 3XT and 7XV." "Sir?" "You heard me! We'll use this massive cannon, it has been charging up has it not? Now obey my order!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Sqaudron 7, we have new orders proceed to sector 9" As several PMF fighters began their attack on one of the Cragmite cruisers, the fighters missiles flew through space as they exploded on impact.

The ships began to shake, an internal explosion tore through the massive hull as it exploded in the vacuum of space, the blast taking several nearby fighters as well.

Mashio began to get disturbed, "This can't be it. How many ships do the radars count!?" She asked the radar crew, "We count at this point, three capital ships. Several cruisers and around a few hundred fighters."

The women did not understand it, their intell was flawless, the main fleet would breach into this sector. Yet nothing more then a handful had arrived? "Scan the area! I want an update on every ship location within a thousand click radius!"

"Incoming transmission! Commander Jack is ordering the ships to move to these new coordinates ma'am. They'll provide covering fire from the planet." The general looked up at the screen as she read the message, immediately orders were send. Not long after the first transmission was send, the massive ship began to move, its engines on full.

The barricade above Fastoon began to open, Cragmite fighters immediately began to pour through, as the PMF kept their barrage on.

"Do NOT let those fighters pass!...Arggh!" A shockwave passed through the ship, as the general looked for the cause of it. "Darn those Cragmites. Status and shield report asap." "We lost over half of the shield, we are rerouting power."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The Cragmites on their turn began to move into the opening gap, tasting victory over the PMF.

"Send all forces towards the planet! And call in the reserves. Fastoon will fall!" The Cragmite shouted from his ship. Within minutes dozens of fighters made their way to the opening, as several new rifts opened behind the massive ship.

As the rifts opened, several new Cragmite vessels came from within. Larger then even the ones already in the fight. They bore a very large symbol.

Mashio's face grew to horror as she saw the emblem. "That's…" She gasped.

The Cragmite Colonel smiled with joy "The Imperial seal! Let the fun began."

The new ships quickly set course to the planet below, as the PMF ships were struggling with the now reinforced Cragmites. Mashio her guts were right, these were just the scouting forces. "How many more do they have?!" She asked herself, clenching a fist. One of her subordinates drawed her attention, "Scan complete. There are atleast a dozen more capital sized vessels on approach. But ma'am? One ship has not entered the fight yet." Mashio looked downward as she growled. "What?!" "Here, just behind one of the Fastoon moons." As the holoscren was enlarged. One large red dot had appeared near one of the moons. "Inform the planet, they'll get company! Let's pray that Jack is able to support us the way he said." As Mashio prayed to any entity she knew for guidance.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"Sir, distress call from Mashio. Several new ships entered the battle, she is requesting immediate assistance!" Jack began to get stressed, he had been in battles before. But this one tested even his strength.

"Tell Mashio to get the hell out of there! We can't afford to lose those ships. Let them quickly disband the battle, we'll give something those Cramites won't forget. Status report?!"

As the man looked at his crew, "95% charged sir. We need only a few more minutes." "No that is enough! Fire when the PMF has secure their ships."

Jack knew this was risky, but they had to take action, even if the weapon wouldn't penetrate the hulls of those ships it would do some major damage regardless.

"Sir, general Mashio has given the go." Without delay commander Jack ordered the fire command. The entire structure began to shake violently as the gun charged up its barrel. A yellowish shine could be seen as plasma began to gather at the chamber of the gun.

From even in space, it looked beautiful as a small yellow dot began to concentrate from the surface.

Jack grabbed hold of one of the rails as the room shook even more violently. "This thing is going to blow us both up!" He shouted as if on cue, the yellow beam blasted trough the muzzle of the gun.

A huge beam of plasma lighted up the entire city, as Hobbes and Ratchet, everyone watched in awe. Some did not know what was happening yet they looked as the yellow beam went straight into the air.

Hobbes breath was lost, "That's the Noventa cannon!"

The beam's strength and speed went unopposed as clouds began to evaporate by the immense heat. Within mere seconds it passed through the stratosphere of the planet, it's target: the Cragmite fleet.


	7. Chapter 7: Souls of the Forgotten

**Author's note:** Enjoy this chapter. Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank. All characters regardless of their origin are of their respective owner(s).

**Chapter VII: Souls of the Forgotten**

The massive beam bursted trough space as the Cragmites realized the horror that was unfolding in front of them.

"Engines top full!" Shouted one of them as the massive ship began to turn.

Yet for all its might, the battleship was too massive to get out of the way in time.

The yellow plasma went straight for its first target as several smaller fighters sacrificed themselves, flying directly into the beam hoping it would take away some of the power from the weapon. Others flew away in fear or confusion.

The scene was beautiful as a large plume of yellow death lit up the atmosphere above Fastoon. The glow surrounding the beam unmistakably reminding of the Lombaxes yellow fur. As if the past of Fastoon itself wanted revenge grabbing towards the Cragmite fleet.

A large explosion followed afterwards as the beam tore shields, metal and flesh of the first ship asunder. The other Cragmite ships began to move away as the beam still went on its course.

Two smaller vessel were caught too close as they began to heat up, the normal darkish metal color began to heat up almost melting before they were consumed by the beam.

The remaining ships of the Cragmites had been lucky enough to not be in the path of the beam as it began to dissolve into nothing.

Without warning, missiles and beams were fired at the planet from the vessels. Mashio ordered her fleet to reposition themselves, hoping it would halt the bombardment. But to no avail as the Cragmites fire connected to the city below.

The ships were relentless as they kept up their fire, even as the PMF began to re-engage the enemy fleet shooting down several unshielded ships.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet searched for cover as he grabbed Hobbes her hand when a first beam fell near them. "RUN!" He yelled as every living soul began to scour for shelter.

"This reminds me of…" Cronk began as Zephyr jumped at his friend pushing him away in time as a missile fell near them. Both robots were pushed away by the force of the blast as Cronk, literally, lost his head. Zephyr quickly grabbed his mate from the ground as he too ran. "Yup the same as the invasion at Rykan V!" At which Zephyr just laughed a bit.

Fastoon City was being bombed from orbit as hail of missiles and lasers fell onto the ancient buildings. Somehow it looked beautiful, as if the sky was lit up with thousands of new stars, but each of those fell towards the ground, time and again shaking the earth destroying more of the once proud city.

Ratchet's ears perked up as Clank asked to his friend what was the matter. Zio remarked the bombing, but Ratchet quickly silenced the other man. "No this is a sharper noise!" As he waved his hand, "Dropships!" He said quickly grabbing his negotiator, firing several large rockets at the Cragmite ships.

How, the Lombax did not know but they had penetrated the atmosphere and were now landing on Fastoon themselves. The battle for their planet had now truly begun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The Cragmite dropships descended quickly to the surface as they went passed the PMF battleships. "Take the planet! Leave none alive!" Said one of the commanders aboard the transport as they began to fly over the city of Fastoon.

Bullets and missiles began to race through the air as the Cragmites landed down, one missile connected with its target as it send the ship spiraling downwards in a ball of fire. Several of the PMF soldiers cheered as they saw the burning ship, only to be shot at by the remaining vessels.

"Take cover!" As many of the soldiers hastened towards safety. "Don't let them land!" It was complete anarchy as the city was being bombed, ships began to come down and overall chaos erupted.

Commander Jack watched in horror the scene unfold on the holomap. Sector after sector was being engaged by Cragmite ships. First it were only a few, but now with each passing minute it became more and more. "Secure sector F2, contact the reserves in that sector! They need to hold the line. Do not let them get into the center of the city!" The man shouted.

Indeed, they had fortified the area well as several huge laser defenses were cutting trough anything coming near them. But it would only be for a while as more and more enemies appeared.

Several Cragmites disembarked from their ship, laughing as they ran towards their enemy's, their weapons ready to be fired. Bullets whizzed into them as the soldiers that fired them roared victory, only to find their enemy unscathed. The Cragmite smiling as he plunged forward, his blade cutting the soldiers in half in the blink of an eye.

Ratchet and Hobbes ran as alarge Cragmite appeared out of nowhere. Ratchet plunged at the creature with his wrench swinging it to the thorax of the beast. But as before, the Cragmite vaporized itself before the metal weapon could even hit him.

The Lombax cursed as he remembered the abaility these creatures possessed. "Bah they just dematerialize when they need too!" As the man scanned the area for his enemy. Whilst the Cragmites had a natural advantage, it was also timed. Ratchet quickly saw the small sphere of bubbles gathering as he threw his wrench into the mass. A cry followed as the Cragmite fell onto the ground.

"Let's get out of here before more of these beasts show up! I don't have my weapons with me." Hobbes nodded, as she followed her mate "We could find some weapons at one of the armory's! I know the way." As the female Lombax quickly and agile jumped away from Ratchet. An ability he envied a lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Both Lombaxes ran past corridors and streets as they fighting came ever closer to the centre of the city. "This way quickly! It's next to the Court of Azimuth!" Hobbes said as he tried to keep her breathing steady.

A beeping sound in Ratchet his pants made the man stop as he pulled out his communication device. "Clank?!" Ratchet said as Hobbes looked around to find her mate distracted. "Ratchet come on sweety!" Ratchet gave the go ahead as he ran behind her trying not to loose the connection.

"Ratchet, I am in the command centre with commander Jack. The PMF ships were forced to leave." The robot said as Ratchet tried his best to understand what has robot friend was saying, "You got to be kidding me Clank! No support?!" As the robot confirmed the message. "There is also strange activity near the Azimuth Court. We have spotted several heat signatures and one other type of signal we can't pinpoint." "I'll check it out Clank, Ratchet out."

After having told Hobbes the situation, they both ran towards the massive building. Once the court of Fastoon's most respected general, now merely an empty husk of a building. But one that Ratchet had not so fond memories off. "Cronk, Zephyr?! We need you at the Azimuth Court!" Ratchet said as he hoped the message would reach his friends. "Ha haaa! Roger that Rooky!" Zephyr responded, as Ratchet was happy to hear his friends voice. "Ten four, Rooky! We'll be there soon. Don't do anything too rash!"

As both Lombaxes approached a shadow from above laughed at them. "So here you both are now… Presented on a platter. Our little game *click* has worked wonderful." As the Cragmite smiled baring his teeth to his two enemies.

"Reticence…" Ratchet cursed as he grabbed to the healed wound with his hand.

The Cragmite leaped from the building onto the ground below as it cracked under the shear force. "So you two finally decided to come and play? Hehehe." As Ratchet went instinctively infront of Hobbes drawing his wrench .

"Oh now that isn't needed." As Reticence made several clicking sounds, sending a shiver up Ratchet his spine. "I just want to play with you both." "Yea we know your 'definition' of playing… Ain't going to happen bud!" As the Lombax charged at the Cragmite swinging his weapon, Hobbes let no second waste as she pulled out her gun, aiming it at the Cragmite approaching Ratchet at equal speed.

Reticence cursed as a bullet whizzed next to his face. "Hah… You honestly think you know what is going on here? DO YOU?!" He yelled jumping backwards. His eyes narrowed as he watched at the building behind him a surge of energy breached from its walls.

The Lombaxes furr began to move as if pushed by an unseen force. "It's beginning… Now I only need to get rid of you both." As Reticence charged at Hobbes, laughing as his sword cleaved a path straight to the female Lombax.

Ratchet shouted as he ran to the Cragmite, his wrench collided with the sword as the shockwave pushed him back into the wall of the building.

"Arrgh!" The Lombax yelled as he hit the concrete, Reticence laughed as he turned his gaze over to Hobbes, who tried to fire a shot at him. The Cragmite pushed away the weapon as Hobbes fell onto the ground looking up at the creature before her. "Almost a pity I need to kill such a beautiful creature as yourself… *click*… But I do love my job!"

Reticence sword was raised before swinging down full force towards the female Lombax. He laughed as the blow went towards its target, suddenly Hobbes felt a presence standing over her. Not the Cragmite, no, this felt larger! Her gaze went up again as she saw the backside of Chris his armor. "Chris?!" She said softly The prawn only responded sharply "Go now! Whatever is happening in that Court bodes the end as we know it!" as Ratchet suddenly grabbed Hobbes from behind. "Come on honey!" As she stood up and ran with her mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Reticence tried to grab the metal arm, finding a way to escape from the metal monster's clutches.

From within the suite, Chris watched as Reticence was mere inches away from his death. Yet somehow the Cragmite smiled coughing as he did. "Hah, hah,… *cough*… So you saved her from her death? But who… is…" As per queue several other Cragmites appeared, bumping into the machine as Reticence fell loose. "Going to safe you!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet opened the doors towards the massive court as Hobbes ran passed him her gun ready to fire at anything that moved.

The atmosphere felt still and quiet, eerie like even, as the two of them moved further and deeper into the complex. The silence was only broken when Ratchet's communicator went off showing both Zio and Bova, with Cronk and Zephyr. "Ha haa Rookie! We finally got a signal with you again! We are making our way to the Court as well!" Zephyr said happy. Hobbes grabbed the device, "Quick guys! Something is happening here and Chris needs help!" The Lombax said his voice trembling a little from anxiety.

"Ten four! We'll show those Cragmites why we were known as the fearsome duo!" Cronk said enthusiastic as the comlink silenced.

Hobbes looked at her mate, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you now." As Ratchet cupped her chin, giving a deep kiss. His wrench ready to face anything they would come across. "I know you will, just make it safe out of there with me." Was her only response, hugging the man tight to her.

The air felt more fouler with every step they took, as if they were descending into an abyss of filth itself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The large machine of the prawn fell over as he was jumped by several of the Cragmites. "Arrgh!" The roar was even heard through the armour as Christopher loosened himself from the hold of his enemies. Several of the creatures flew away as one of them, still clinging on the machine was grabbed and broken by the sheer strength of the machine.

Reticence gulped a little, frightening even himself, as Chris pointed his weapon at the fearsome Cragmite. Reticence smiled, he did not show real fear, he never would allow that. "Full of surprises you all are aren't you? Well time for me to say goodbye… Your time will come, Prawn! But I have a meeting to attend too. Hahaha *click*" As suddenly smoked filled the front of the building, Cronk and Zephyr arrived to find… nothing.

"What happened here?" "How should I know, fool. I wasn't here when it happened." Zephyr said to his blue comrade before noticing the prawn. "Hey there, you alright?" The creature nodded in agreement. He just needed a bit of rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

In the HQ, Clank was observing the battle with commander Jack, with the PMF ships gone from orbit, the Cragmites had free reign in the sky. Some PMF fighters that had escaped the battle were trying their best to assist, but to no avail.

"Move group Delta, towards sector 7C… Need more support within D9 of the second quadrant ." The small robot was becoming exhausted, he was fast and good at calculating, but so many scenarios were being played so much happened. That even Clank could not withstand all the data. The commander felt a bit sad for the robot, but he trusted that he and his men would be able to turn this tide of war. Even if it was by just a little bit.

"Clank take rest, you need it." The small robot just waved it off "No commander, we need to do this. We need to help Ratchet and the galaxy! We owe it. If we won't stop the Cragmites then who will?"

Commander Jack felt a bit guilty by it all, the man looked at the map, his eyes scanning the entire city before he looked up at the robot. "Let's do it…" As a smile came on his face. "If we would go down, let's do so dragging them with us!" His voice strengthened with confidence. "Ratchet signalled that there were more Cragmites at the Court then we anticipated." The robot felt discomfort knowing he was not there with his friend.

Jack looked at Clank "Then we shall go there…" "Pardon commander?" "You heard me Clank, this ends now… Broadcast to all channels!" the man ordered to his officers.

"This is commander Jack to all remaining forces, converge towards the Court of Azimuth. Hostile resistance is present!" The man had no fear in his voice, some would even think that the pressure was getting to him. Yet Clank saw the bravery in his eyes, the same he had seen with Ratchet. "Let's go help my friends." The robot responded with pride.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet moved in the many halls of the large building, his ears perked to any sound, any tremble. His training over the years had sharpened his senses as he lifted his hand up stopping Hobbes. "Something wrong Ratchet?" his mate asked curious. "It may sound cliché, but it is quiet… too quiet even."

Without warning a blast went past the cheek of the Lombax as he yelled to Hobbes to get down. More bullets flew into their direction as a familiar laughter greeted them.

"*click* You two are beginning to annoy my boss even… *click*" As Reticence fired his blasters at the two. The Cragmite spend no time moving deeper into the hallway with Ratchet hot on pursuit, the Lombax easily avoiding the shots. "No more melee weaponry?" he spoke trying to provoke his enemy, only to receive laughter in return.

As the Lombax kept running he came into a large room. Adorned with four mighty pillars, a circle in the centre. It felt familiar towards Ratchet as if he had been here before. Reticence was nowhere to be seen yet in the middle of the room stood another creature.

Ratchet came closer as he saw another Cragmite, a bit smaller then Reticence but his grin had the same evil smile as the otherone.

"So good of you both to show up." The creature said, Ratchet grabbed his wrench as Hobbes came behind him pulling out her own weapon as she pointed at the middle of the room.

Several other Cragmites came into view, "They are right on schedule, Colonel" The one on the right said, his face was half covered in metal both Hobbes and Ratchet noticed. "Indeed they have Alvister, so the actors are all at play… let the final act begin." As an enough laugh echoed through the room.

Ratchet bared his fangs, "So you are the creep running the shows are you?" The Lombax had enough of games as he charged at the group before him. Reticence quickly pushed the Lombax back as Hobbes grabbed the man, looking hatefully at Reticence.

The 'Colonel' as Hobbes understood was the leader of these Cragmites. Yet somehow she feared this was not what it seemed. "So you got us here, what happens next then?" She shouted at her foes.

The Cragmite jus chuckled. "How little you still know… You don't remember this place do you Ratchet?" Ratchet blinked as he stared to Hobbes. He knew this was the Court of Azimuth. Yet his eyes only showed confusion at the question he was asked.

"What does it matter to you of what I know happened here?" The Colonel shrugged his shoulders. "Tsk tsk, *sigh*, you do not remember what transpired here a few years back do you?" As the creature let his hand glide over a strange object.

The Lombax hadn't noticed it before now and was curious as his eyes glared over the black piece of cotton that was placed over it.

"Time to show you what this is all… about!" As the object underneath it was revealed. Both Lombaxes eyes went wide as horror crept in. Hobbes sank to her feat, but Ratchet smiled a little. "The Dimensionator? Hah… What's so special about that?" As the Cragmite placed it on top of his head.

"So you do remember do you… This was the place where the Lombaxes left from this dimension." As the creature grinned a bullet passed its cheek. But the shot did not came from Hobbes.

"Ha haaa Rookie! Started the party without us eh?" Zephyr yelled as Cronk ran past Zephyr grabbing Hobbes onto her feet. "You whippersnappers started this party without us?!"

"Cronk Zephyr! We wouldn't dream of it." As Ratchet smiled he noticed the old warbots weren't alone. "We brought some friends for the fun! Hahaa!"

The Lombax eyes almost cried, "Clank!" He yelled, as the small robot came into view running past them as the small robot gave Reticence a chop with his fist sending the Cragmite a few steps backwards. "Why you little I'll.. Ouf!"

Within an instant Reticence flew across the room into one of the pillars. Ratchet blinked, "What just happened?"

As if on cue both Abel and Chris came from the dark tunnel followed by commander Jack and several of the PMF soldiers.

Reticence rubbed his forehead as he looked at the group assembled before him. The Cragmites all were a little impressed. "So you were able to recruit some friends did you?" The Colonel said, a small smirk formed on his face. The entire show of force did not seem to impress him in the slightest. As the creature began to laugh, its voice echoing through the halls and rooms of the building.

It send shivers of fears, even some of the Cragmites stepped back as their leader laughed maniacally.

"Good, wonderful! This war will not end. No this war will be the first of many… Starting with the eradication of the Lombaxes… Hahahaaa!" As he guided his hand towards the Dimensionator.

Ratchet couldn't grasp it, the Dimensionator could not work. It was damaged the last time it was used so how would they… Oh no! As it hit the Lombax at last. The attacks the Cragmites had done beforehand, the careful planning and trying to frame Ratchet.

The Cragmite grabbed a small item, golden and hexagonal. It fit perfectly into the front of the Dimensionator, the device emitting a small faint glow. The Colonel grabbed the device as he placed it on top of his head.

Ratchet began to fear whilst Hobbes stared in fright and horror. What they had tried to prevent was becoming truth once again. The Lombaxes had disposed the hat. So how did the Cragmites get it?

Without warning Abel and Chris charged at the Cragmite leader, both roared in hate as they went to their target. Only to be stopped in their own tracks by the other Cragmites.

"Darn you!" As Abel grabbed one of his foes and threw them into the ground, Chris was being overwhelmed at the same time.

The others looked on, not fully realising what was happening.

What were mere seconds felt like minutes even hours as the Dimensionator charged itself up. The hat began to expand pulsing with energy. Each wave more powerful then the last. "At last… After all these decades the Cragmites shall achieve their goal. Muhuhahaaa… Dimensionator… Find… Percival Tachyon!"

The Cragmite yelled in joy, his eyes sharpened as the machine began to send energy spikes trough the room. A jolt hit one of the support beams as it crumbled under the blast. Ratchet quickly dived and pushed Hobbes out of harms way, all the while the laughter of that maniac continued.

"The time has come for Percival Tachyon to come back, he will bring back the Drophyd war. No he will start a war that will even surpass that of the Great War! Behold!" As the energy blasts began to form a portal. The eerie blue light brought the memory of Tachyon back to Ratchet. "Noo!" He cried out, to no avail. As suddenly a voice he hoped to never hear again manifested itself.

"Ingrates… All of them! The Lombaxes will never be save. I will never grant them peace for their crimes they committed." The voice shrieked with a high pitch as massive metal arms suddenly moved through the portal.

Ratchet's tail went down as he saw the giant walker amassing from the portal. "Oh no!" He said as Hobbes grabbed his hand tightly.

The Cragmites bowed down in respect for their prince, who smirked as he saw the group assembled. "Good to be back in Polaris. Mhhh what's this?!" As Tachyon noticed the two Lombaxes and their friends. "Aah Ratchet! Still alive are you? Muhahaaa! And you found a friend as well?"

Cronk and Zephyr charged at Tachyon blasters firing before the Cragmite prince swept them away with his robot throne. "Pathetic!" As the walker stepped forward. Most of the creatures stepped back as the giant robot approached. But Ratchet kept his ground, even Chris and Abel were impressed. "Hey, Percival… How are things? Hehe. Not mad about the whole throwing into a black void are we?" "EMPEROR!" Tachyon shouted out. "You know Lombax, I have waited for the time to come back to dispatch of you and the rest of your kind. I even heard you found that moron of a general Azimuth."

Ratchet bared his fangs, even if Azimuth had caused most of these events, the man had done so with a good hearth and nothing but the best for the Lombaxes in mind. "Don't you dare speak ill of him!"

Tachyon noticed the anger in the Lombax. "Well then Lombax, why not come and give me my punishment? But before we begin this little game …" Suddenly and without warning a new voice echoed in the halls. "Yes indeed, a voice of charisma, of power a body that Adonis himself would be jealous off. Who is this creature of mystery you may ask?" As both the Cragmites and the PMF were trying to search for this 'hero of power and charisma'. Ratchet only slapped himself on the head, with Tachyon even rolling his eyes.

"For it is none other than the famous, the heroic!" "The stupid." Ratchet quickly whispered to Hobbes making her giggle. "Captaaaaiiin QWAAAARRRK" As the bumbling super hero ran into the court, not before falling in front of Percival's throne.

"Mhhh, at least you still know how to grovel… Cragmites! Exterminate them all!" Percival said, his sceptre pointed towards the Lombaxes. As they grinned and laughed, some charged their weapons, as others like Reticence preferred close combat.

Commander Jack quickly addressed Ratchet, "We don't got the people for all of these darn Crag's! Retreat!" The man yelled, to his surprise everyone, even outside of the military complied. As they made for the exit, the Cragmites hot on their heels.

"So..*huff* any plans?" The commander asked the Lombax.

"Hey how could I know they would bring Tachyon… Woow!.. back." As Ratchet dodged a blast by mere inches. The blue striped Lombax quickly came to his friend as well as Chris. "We may have a solution for this, but we need to get outside! And quickly. Or we'll all be Cragmite dinner!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The group quickly made their way out onto the Lombax courtyard before the Hall of Azimuth, Qwark screamed as several shots were fired near him. "Hero coming through! Aaah!"

"Kill the infidels! Destroy them all!" Tachyon shrieked his troops surrounding the remaining PMF, Ratchet and his friends. The Lombax snarled as he saw the Cragmites take up their position.

"Any idea would be good right about now guys!" The man said, Zephyr and Cronk had teamed up with Bova and Zio, eager to fight they were but nervous still. "Hahaa Rookie this is like that time we faced on Omicron-9!" "Ya darn fool that was Omicrun-7! Get it right." As Cronk smacked Zephyr.

"Chris cover me!" Abel yelled as the prawn quickly moved in front of the Lombax. The Cragmites looked amuzed by this act.

Reticence made his clicking sound mocking the Lombaxes "Nowhere to hide, playing starts… What's wrong 69'er? Hiding are we?" He mocked the blue striped Lombax as Ratchet and Hobbes looked on both in awe as suddenly the stripes on the male began to glow.

" _Freedom, Brotherhood, Duty… Honour the Fallen, respect the Brave, accept your Destiny!"_ Those words began to course through the mind of the Lombax as he opened his eyes, an eerie glow befall them. He looked at Hobbes and Ratchet as they held their hands. "I gave my word I would protect the Lombaxes, everyone here would rather die than fall under Tachyon's rule." As he stepped forward several of the Cragmites fell backwards a little as if in fear.

Reticence charged at Abel, his sword ready to cut the Lombax in half as Christopher stopped the Cragmite in its track roaring loudly as he grabbed the creature and threw it away without any problem. "He's strong!" Hobbes said her eyes widening.

Abel kept stepping forward muttering something in a strange tongue, but Hobbes could understand all of it. As she softly spoke the words too, catching Ratchet's attention. "Honey?"

"We are the Lombaxians, the keepers of Freedom, we shall not waver and never falter… Our Brotherhood protects us from harm and perils." The man said as the glow intensified. "We the 69 have sworn a Duty to never submit and to fight for our brothers and sisters…"

Suddenly he grabbed a small device driving it into the ground as he channelled the strange glow around him into it. As Abel yelled "Honour the Fallen! Respect the Brave! Accept your Destiny!"

Suddenly the small device buried itself into the ground. Tachyon and the Cragmites, as much as the PMF were looking in suspension towards the Lombax in front of them. Ratchet and Hobbes both were shocked as they heard Abel's voice in their heads. To Ratchet this came as less of a shock as the creature spoke.

"_You two are the future of the Lombaxes, it is you that must defeat Tachyon, me and my brethren will keep you safe. All shall do that here. Now go and remember the Lombaxes."_

Both Hobbes and Ratchet understood it, as they both looked into their eyes as bluish portals began to appear around them all. The Cragmites pressed the attack fearing for what could come as shots went past the couple. Ratchet staring at Hobbes as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, kissing passionately. "I will never let harm come to you my love… I will not lose you again." As Ratchet hugged his mate closely before looking at Tachyon, the Cragmite only laughed.

Ratchet walked forward as Hobbes followed him on his right, Abel to the left with Chris behind them. Ratchet grabbed his omniwrench swinging it. "We shall prevail this Tachyon you hear!" He shouted. Clank ran up and attached himself onto his friends back as he collided his fist with Hobbes nodding. As the group began to ran forward to the approaching Cragmites.

Zio and Bova asked Jack what to do, the commander still not knowing fully what was happening. "Give them support fire!" As he turned his head to the PMF who quickly turned into a circle, their guns facing the enemy. "Well Bova mate, it was fun being with you." Zio said "I am not planning on dying here yet!"

Zephyr and Cronk quickly joined the fray. "Hahaa! Take that ya whippersnappers!"

As the three Lombaxes roared, their cries were suddenly increased. As Ratchet looked around him in awe understanding what Abel had done as through the portals suddenly appeared new Lombaxes, each baring the similar symbols Abel had. "He summoned his brethren here." Ratchet said softly his breath taken away as the same had happened with Hobbes.

Reticence and his companions stopped as they looked around at their foes. For a moment the Cragmites mouth fell open; but to Tachyon and the Colonel it didn't matter.

For a moment both sides stood their standing still, the silence filled the air as if the planet was deserted.

Tachyon overviewed the battlefield that would commence, his eyes filled with anger and hatred for these 'furrballs'.

"Annihiliate them all!" He shouted, both sides roared as they ran to each firing their weapons as they clashed.

"Ratchet Hobbes go for Tachyon! We will keep them off you. Hurry!" Abel said as the two ran to Tachyon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet threw his wrench at the massive armored throne, the Cragmite only sneered as the small wrench did nothing. "You like it Lombax? I improved it! Hahihahaaa!" As the massive legs tried to stomp Ratchet.

Hobbes fired her blaster inches near Tachyon, "Come on shorty!" smiling at the Cragmite prince grabbing his attention better than expected.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The Lombaxes clashed with the rest of the Cragmites in the courtyard along with their allies. "Don't give up men! Fight for Polaris!" one of the PMF's shouted. The soldiers remembered the time when Tachyon tried to take over Polaris, they would make sure it did not happen again as they took a defensive formation behind some rocks.

Their weapons firing at the incoming Cragmites, "Bova behind you!" Zio yelled as one of the creatures appeared behind him. Bova tried to repel it, but it came too late for the man as he saw the blade fell down upon him.

He opened his eyes, yet no pain, nothing. "Huh what?..." he stammered as he saw the body of his attacker lying next to him.

"No need to thank us rookie!" Cronk said taking the lead for the PMF with Zephyr following behind him. "You whippersnappers ready to fight?!" As Cronk and Zephyr ran to the Cragmites.

Cronk ran before falling over a rock as his body smashed onto the ground in several pieces.

Zephyr quickly grabbed the head of his comrade, "You really need to keep your head on it Cronk! Hahaaa!" As Zephyr quickly ducked the incoming fire. "Hah! Just let me at them! Let me at them!" Cronk yelled.

Bova and Zio were amazed at the two warbots. "You heard them lads! For Polaris!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

A sword cleaved the air before it collided with Abel's weapon, Reticence smirked at the Lombax. "I've waited for this for a long while! *click*" As the Cragmite slashed forward with hi blade, Abel blocked it quickly with his weapon as he punched the creature in the stomach.

Reticence moved backwards, his free hand held in front of the sore area. "Lucky hit." He snarled at his opponent only to receive an invitation. The Cragmite smiled as he suddenly disappeared.

Abel kept his senses up, "Easy, he is here somewhere." He said to himself as he felt a cold breath on his shoulder. In a flash both weapons locked again, as the Cragmite stabbed the Lombax in the side with a small knife extending his tongue as if wanting to lick Abel. "How do you like this *click*… pain?" As the Lombax yelped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Chris had taken Clank and commander Jack with him. "Where are we moving too?" Clank asked as Chris grabbed a Cragmite punching it into the ground. "Getting the Dimensionator back!" As Clank suddenly the prawns plan. "Haha, this guy knows his tactics!" Jack replied as they entered one of the larger buildings quickly running upwards.

Not soon as they had reached the top lvl, did Chris point to a person in the field. "There! That one Cragmite has it." As Clank viewed the white dressed Cragmite, they were all interlocked with the PMF and the 69 Lombaxes.

"We need to grab that headgear!" Chris exclaimed. "Then why are we on top of this building?" Jack asked as Chris only smiled. "You'll see." As he grabbed a weapon.

"Clank attach yourself to the commander here!... You both are going to fly!" Clank was confused but quickly formed into his backpack as he attached to Jack. "So I got a toaster on my back now what? " The man asked, Chris smirked a bit. "Now you thrust me." As he pushed Jack off, the man yelling almost his lungs off as he fell down. Clank reacted immediately with his rocket launcher. "Meh hehe hehe! This really tickles my sprockets." The military commander wasn't pleased but at least he now was on a straight course and fast to the Cragmite Colonel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

"It's glorious Alvister!" As the Cragmite rubbed his hands watching the chaos, the bloodshed, the fighting before him. "More more we need more of it!" As Alvister smiled, "It is wonderful. Tachyon resurrected and the Cragmites will go back to their glory."

Jack looked at the Dimensionator, he had only one chance to grab it. "Come one Clank, we can do this!" As the small robot added extra power. He began to feel it, his energy being drained by the massive burst of power.

Jack reached out with his hand as the few Cragmites near the Colonel saw the approaching menace.

Time seemed to have stopped at that point, seconds felt like minutes to the man as his hand pushed the Dimensionator of the Cragmite's head.

A clinging sound was the only thing Jack remembered when he hit the ground, hard. His knee was aching from pain as he looked down. "Fuck…" As he instinctively grabbed it. "Broken! Arrghh… Clank?! CLANK?!" His eyes scanned the area as he saw the small robot, his eyes darkish green, but the Dimensionator was right next to him. As he sighed relief.

"Tsk tsk, so some of the PMF do have some spine." As Alvister pointed a gun towards the man's face. "We'll take that back. As for you." As he licked his lips. "Say goodnight…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet ducked away in time as Tachyon's attack missed him by a hair of his fur. "You insignificant pest. I shall crush you, annihilate you and that pathetic girlfriend of yours." Tachyon shouted as Hobbes shot a few shots into one of the legs of the metal robot.

The massive throne turned around as Tachyon fired waves of missiles at Hobbes.

She ran as fast as she could, jumping, twirling anything to avoid the blasts. Her eyes focussed on Ratchet, as her mate jumped onto the back of Tachyon's walker. "This is it!" She said as the Cragmite was too busy trying to get Ratchet of off him. "I got one shot at this…" As she scanned the machine from top to bottom.

Suddenly her eyes went wide as she the smell heat dispenser on the suit. "Ratchet!" she yelled, her blaster firing a shot straight through Tachyon's crown as she cursed for the missed bullet.

Enraged, Tachyon grabbed the Lombax from his back and threw him into the ground. "You destroyed my crown!" As the prince waved his sceptre. "Cragmites!" As if on cue several of the beasts appeared surrounding Tachyon.

Ratchet and Hobbes panted, they began to get tired. But so should the Cragmites be, they couldn't be with that many. Could they? "Ratchet, the vent behind the robot." As Hobbes looked at him, the male only nodded.

Hobbes fired at the group of Cragmites as they dispersed, trying to dodge the barrage. Ratchet used the distraction as he ran towards Tachyon, sliding forward on his back as the machine tried to grab the Lombax. "Come on!" Ratchet thought in himself, a smile on his face betrayed his feelings as he saw the vent.

In one swift move, his wrench hit the small opening. Smoke began to form around the massive walker as Tachyon began to panic. "What? What did you do to my throne you worthless hairball?!" His head moving left to right as more black smoke and flames began to erupt from the throne.

"Hobbes!" Ratchet yelled, as Hobbes was knocked back by one of the Cragmites. Only to quickly be sheltered by Ratchet's frame as he hit the assailant harsh. "Come on Hobbes, it isn't over yet." As Ratchet pulled Hobbes to her feet, his eyes staring at the enemy. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Abel grabbed the sword as it pierced his shoulder. A surge of pain made the area numb. Reticence licked his lips as he pressed deeper. "Feel your end coming, Lombax! *click*"

The blue eyed Lombax tried his best to keep the blade in its place, he could feel his palms slipping from the cold metal.

His body was trying its best to keep the poison at bay, but every second mattered.

His breathing became heavy, as the Cragmite snared at Abel. "I…" the Lombax said, a small drop of blood dripping on his chin. "I will…" As his face suddenly stared at Reticence, his eyes glowing with a blue aura. "NOT be defeated!" As he pushed the Cragmite's blade out, the force blasting Reticence into the ground.

The Lombax stood over Reticence, staring down onto his foe as he raised his weapon into the air. "Freedom, Brotherhood, Duty… Honour the Fallen, respect the Brave, accept your Destiny!" As the Lombax weapon smashed down onto the Cragmite.

Reticence had barely the chance to block the attack. "Impossible!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

"Say goodnight…" Alvister said smiling as his weapon cleaved through the air. Jack closed his eyes fearing the worst. But suddenly he felt a heavy breeze over him as it pushed him onto his side.

The man opened his eyes to see Alvister and the other Cragmites on the ground. "How? What just happened?" As he suddenly noticed the prawn before of him. "Chris?!" he said gasping for air. "I got this!" the prawn yelled as he draw his heavy gun towards his shoulder. "The Dimensionator use it now!"

Jack looked at the device before him, Clank laid next to it unconscious it seemed. "Clank wake up!" As Jack shook the small robot with his hand. The small robot blinked as his eyes turned lighter in colour. "What happened?" The small robot as he looked to see Chris fighting the prawns.

"Oh my!" The robot said as Jack grabbed him close to him. "Clank grab the Dimensionator for me!" As the man pointed to the device, Clank only nodded as he ran off to the hat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Alvister laughed as he shot his weapon at the prawn, hitting him barely as the large creature turned a bit. He screamed at the Cragmite as he pointed his own gun, waves of energy emitted from it as it tore through the air and floor alike with ease.

The Cragmite looked at the ground, somewhat amazed. "Nice trick." As his eyes narrowed smiling, "But do you know this one?" As Chris watched his enemy disappear into thin air. As if by second nature, the prawn quickly took a defensive stance, his weapon scouting for anything of his enemy.

He lifted his foot up as he smashed it down onto the floor, the force shattered it as the cracks went further and further. Suddenly he heard the sound he was waiting for as he turned around and fired his gun.

Alvister reappeared behind the prawn as he tried to move. "What?" As he looked below to find the ground fractured and destroyed. Barely able to keep his balance. "How…" As the Cragmite looked up to see the enemy fire incoming. "Ooh… FUCK!"

Chris leapt forward, jumping over the rubble with ease, his large frame seemed so agile, as he passed over the rocks. He jumped above Alvister who had almost been hit by the prawns gun. Chris whistled as Alvister looked up, blinded by the sun as his hand tried to shield the rays of sun from his eyes.

A black dot was all the Cragmite could see and it was getting bigger… Too big! "Take this!" As Alvister fired his weapon hitting Chris several times, but it did not stop the prawn as he collided with the Cragmite head on. The shock was immense as the terrain fractured even more. A roar filled the area as Chris grabbed the body of his enemy and drove it into the ground hitting it again and again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Clank ran over to the Dimensionator, yet he was stopped. The Cragmite known as the Colonel looked down at the robot, his eyes flared with hate and anger. "YOU!" As he grabbed the small robot throwing him into the air.

Jack yelled as he looked in horror the scene. "Clank noo!" As the robot was tossed into the air. "Don't you touch him!" As jack fired his small handgun at the Cragmite, grabbing its attention. "Ooh I had forgotten about you." As he stepped over to Jack, grabbing the Dimensionator.

Clank looked on as he fell down back the earth, before he opened up thrusters gliding downwards towards the Colonel. He smacked into the head of the creature knocking the Dimensionator off. Holding onto his enemy with all his might, as the Cragmite screamed in agony his arms flailing back and forth trying to grab the small robot. "Jack now is a good time to use the device!"

The man nodded as he reached forward, trying to grab the hat. His fingers extending as far as they could. "Come on!" He said clenching his teeth together, "A little bit more!" The man placed all of his strength into it. "Got it!" He said euphoric, catching the Cragmites attention again.

The Colonel looked at Jack, "No! Don't you dare use that!" The anger in his voice even frightened the other man. His eyes dwelled over the city, the destruction the chaos. Was this how it would end then?

The Colonel grabbed a weapon from the floor as he pointed turned to face Jack again.

"It will end…" He whispered, "But only for you." As he placed the Dimensionator on his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Reticence gnarled at Abel, as he looked at his enemy. "For as long as we exist, we shall fight. And you!..." As he pointed his weapon to the Cragmite "Will know no rest… For Fastoon!" As he ran up towards the Cragmite, their blades connecting with each hit.

Both fighters smashed into one another, each time with more fury then before. "Hahahaaa! You think that you can defeat US?!" Reticence said, smiling as he made his clicking sound.

For all the power that the Lombaxes had, the Cragmites shared it in numbers and reticence knew that.

Several new Cragmites surrounded the blue striped Lombax, raising their weapons. "Give up."

The Lombax turned around as he blasted the Cragmites away. The same glow emitting from him as before. Reticence looked in horror as his brothers were dispatched in several swift swings. "What… are… you." His eyes narrowing as his hand shivered in fear. The other man looked around, "Your nightmare." The Cragmite began to laugh maniacally. "Hahaha…HAHAHAHAAAA. Ooh *click* I have waited for this moment. Then let us see who truly is the better fighter Lombax!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

"Insolent Lombaxes!" Tachyon said, as he watched at his opponents with hate and fury. "I am Percival Tachyon! Crown prince of the Cragmites! Kneel or be destroyed!" As the giant walker tried to grab Ratchet, the Lombax jumped away as his wrench launched itself against one of the joints of the walker.

Hobbes, rolled onto her side as she pulled her weapon again, firing a blast straight through the crown of Tachyon, who furiously began returning the gift. "Aaaah hahahahaaa!" As without notice rockets jumped forth from the back of the throne, a barrage that filled the sky as they began to rain down upon the terrain around the Cragmite.

Both friend and foes tried to move away from the blasts.

"He's gone insane!" Ratchet said his voice trembling a bit as the missiles began hitting the ground. "Just now?!" Hobbes replied, her smaller frame made it easier for her to avoid the attack. Each missile crashed with the floor, PMF and Cragmites alike trying to find shelter.

Tachyon kept laughing, his high pitched voice sending shivers down the Lombaxes spine. "Huh what's this?" The small creature said, his attention being diverted by a bluish glow, his eyes scouted for the source.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw Abel glowing faintly with Reticence before of him.

The Cragmite was too occupied to notice Ratchet creeping from behind as he whacked the Cragmite on the head. A screech followed as the giant walker fell down onto the ground. Ratchet jumped off as he rolled away from the monstrosity.

Tachyon gasped for air as he tried to move, yet to his fear he was trapped by his own throne. His arms tried their best to get himself loose. "Ahh no I will not be defeated!" He began to panic as Ratchet came closer, with each step the Cragmite yelled more ferociously. "Stay back you fur ball!"

Ratchet crossed his arms as he stood before his enemy, Hobbes as well had taken her gun as she kept the creature under her scope. "It's over Tachyon." She said in a calm voice, happy in a way that they bested the prince.

Tachyon gnarled as he looked up to the Lombax. "You think you won Lombax? You can never… defeat me." Suddenly the Cragmite smiled, confusing the Lombax more. "Even if you can best me, my army will destroy this place. Muhahaaa!"

"Look around you Tachyon! You lost." Hobbes said, her voice for once not being calm, but angry and full of hate. As she waved her arms about looking at her once beautiful home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

"Uuh Ratchet?!" A large man said, out of breath, behind the Lombax his back. "Qwark?!" Ratchet said surprised as he turned around. As Tachyon tried to move at the sudden distraction, Hobbes shook her head clearly showing she had him in her sights.

"Yea, uuh I quickly came… *pant*… running here." The 'superhero' was indeed out of breath, whatever happened he must have ran like a possessed Tyranoid. "Easy Qwark, we got Tachyon and the PMF is taking care of the other Cragmites still present." "About that." The man said, his voice betraying his fears. "Qwark?"

The man pointed behind Ratchet as the Lombax eyes fell onto the events further away from them. At the other side of the courtyard.

Ratchet's eyes widened as he saw Clank hurled into the air. "Clank NO!" As ratchet stretched his arm, as his friend began to fall down. The Lombax did not want to lose his friend again.

"See Lombax! You'll see everything you hold dearest killed." Tachyon taunted. But even the Cragmite prince's eyes could not believe what he saw.

Clank fell down as he engaged his thrusterpack, smacking into the head of one of the Cragmites knocking off the Dimensionator. Ratchet began to ran to his friends aid. "Hold on Claank!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Ratchet ran as fast as he could to his friend, time felt as if it began to slow down. This would be it, he needed to safe Clank now or never.

The Lombax heard his friend yell something to Jack, as he saw the Dimensionator. "No time!" He thought to himself, as he jumped over the crumbled rocks.

Reticence blocked the fury of attacks Abel was throwing at him, taunting the Lombax "Hah, you seem to be getting tired Lombax!" As the blue striped Lombax did his best at hitting the Cragmite. His weapon never stopping, every angle was used, every technique he knew.

Abel smiled at Reticence, "Who said I was trying to hit you in the first place?"

The Cragmite was confused, yet as if struck by lightning he cursed. "Ah the Dimensionator!"

The Lombax smacked himself on the head as Reticence disengaged their battle, dissolved and made his way to Jack.

Hobbes looked on in fear as she saw Reticence's aura moving towards Ratchet and Clank. "Ratchet watch out!" She yelled. But to no avail, he couldn't hear her. The man was too focused on Clank.

The mere second Hobbes let down her guard was enough for Tachyon to move as he grabbed the small control panel near him of his throne. "Stupid Lombax!" As without warning a missile launched from the walker.

Jack put on the device, strapping it close, his eyes keeping on Clank and the Colonel. His wounds were grave, but it did not matter not now. Not at this point! As he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to find the strength to activate the device.

"Dimensionator!" he said loudly. His voice echoed through the entire complex, grabbing the attention of the Cragmites as well as Reticence.

The Colonel cursed as he tried to get rid of Clank on his head. "Don't you dare say another word!" As he grabbed his weapon and started firing wildly around him.

"Bannish… The…" Jack was interrupted as Reticence appeared before him, his sword ready to strike down onto the man. "Well hello there… *click*" Jack eyes suddenly moved to something behind Reticence. It felt like a nightmare for the man. As a giant missile was homing in on them.

Reticence looked behind him as he saw the weapon approaching. "Oh fuck this sh.."

Before the Cragmite could finish its sentence, a white glow surrounded the creature. Reticence looked around, what was this sorcery? Then it hit him as he heard the word "Cragmite!" being yelled.

He opened his mouth as he yelled, "NOOOO!" Within mere seconds, the Cragmite was hit by the missile from Tachyon's walker. The explosion began to be absorbed by the white glow surrounding Reticence, whose cry of agony only enhanced as he felt the heat and shrapnel of the missile surrounding him.

Bova and Zio looked in awe, along with Chris and the others as one by one the Cragmites began to fade away. The white glow from the Dimensionator pulsed brighter as it released in a shockwave.

"Claaank!" Ratchet shouted as the man jumped towards his friend, who still was holding on for his life on the Colonel's head.

The Lombax grabbed his friend tightly towards him as the Colonel regained his sight.

As Cragmite suddenly ran towards the Dimensionator as fast as he could, stretching out his arm. "It won't end like this! It won't!" His fingers mere inches away from the device as the Colonel faded off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Tachyon looked in horror as he saw his brothers and sisters fade away. "No… This cannot be! I will not be bested." As the prince crawled free, his throne able to stand up again.

One of the arms flailed at Hobbes as she fell backwards.

"I will never surrender!" was the cry Tachyon shouted as his walker moved forward. The blast of the Dimensionator getting closer with each second.

Without warning, the device pulsed another wave of energy. Even stronger than before as the ground began to shake and crumble. Ratchet shouted to his friends to take cover.

The Cragmite prince looked around him as he saw the white glow enveloping him. His own will and hatred stalling the process. "No no nooooo!" As he looked down at his arms. "I … will… not…"

Hobbes saw the Tachyon's walker sinking as she realized what was happening. She quickly turned herself onto her side trying desperate to crawl away as Tachyon began to sink away deeper and deeper.

The ground began to crack below the giant throne as it suddenly opened into an abyss, consuming the machine as it fell into the dark pit below.

Tachyon fell off his throne as grabbed the edge of the ravine. An explosion followed as the walker hit the ground deep below the surface.

Hobbes looked horrified at the prince still glowing white from the Dimensionator. "Hear me Lombax…" As he tried to crawl out. "You'll never know peace… never know joy! You hear me?!"

Jack focused as much as he could, there were still some Cragmites. He focused as hard as he could, the life draining away from him with each passing second. Stamina was all he had left as the man poured everything he had into one final burst. "Dimensionator… Banish the Cragmites! FORGOOD!"

As by command, the Dimensionator pulsed one final wave over Fastoon.

Tachyon tried to keep himself steady as the wave past over him, shaking the ground around him. "You hear me Lombax?!..." His grip loosened as the prince felt himself floating for a second in the air. Nothing held the Cragmite anymore as the creature began to plummet down into the darkness below, only lit up by the sea of fire from the destroyed walker.

"Never!" The word echoed with malice and hate before slowing fading away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Silence, it felt so weird… So eerie even at this point. Not Ratchet, nor Hobbes or anyone could believe it.

Their fight, the struggle they had been through these past weeks. It was finally over?

The Lombax let his ears fall flat onto his head. Everyone wanted to say something, yet none broke the silence. Nothing except Jack, who himself was laying on the floor breathing heavily, coughing. "Is… it over?" he asked panting.

The man had exhausted himself from the ordeal. Chris walked over to the man and nodded softly. "Good… I could use a drink right about now." The prawn only chuckled as a response.

Ratchet rolled on his back as he looked next to him to see Clank. He felt relieved and happy. "We made it buddy." The Lombax said to his comrade. The robot nodded in agreement as he stood up. "We all did Ratchet."

The Lombax looked up as he saw his friends standing near him and Jack. Smiling.

Cronk and Zephyr broke the silence properly, "Well let's hope that that Cragmiggy stays dead this time." Cronk noted, crossing his arms before softly saying "He is dead yes?"

Hobbes felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She had seen Tachyon fall, but could not see if the prince had finally went to the beyond. But nobody could survive that fall, "No he's gone… For good this time." She said, praying to herself she was right.

Bova and Zio began to laugh for no reason, who were joined by Jack. The latter quickly stopping as the pain pulsated through his body. "Uuh, that hurts well enough. Auw." The man tried to shift his weight a bit to get away from the stining pain. Both Bova and Zio quickly came to the man's assistance. "Don't worry sir, we'll get you some proper help." Zio's voice was reassuring towards the man.

Chris looked on to the happy group, more proud then he was before. His attention quickly shifted as he heard a very familiar voice calling to him. As the prawn turned around, he was jumped at by his son who embraced him.

The large creature was confused, he had let his son near the safety of the PMF. But as he looked he noticed some of the PMF had joined, along with several medics.

Zio commented how fast that they got here.

The head of the small medical unit that had accompanied Oliver, stated that the small prawn easily found its way to its father. They just 'tracked' where the child was going.

Ratchet finally got the strength to stand up, pulling Clank with him. Even as he was getting himself onto his feat, Hobbes hugged the man tightly, a tear from her face fell onto his chest. On instinct he embraced his mate, kissing her passionately after all this time.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go." As he smiled at her. "Hehe, you knucklehead!" As Hobbes kissed her lover again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

As Ratchet and Hobbes shared an intimate moment with one another, Abel coughed gently. The Lombax looked around him to see the destruction and havoc that was brought by the fighting.

"We survived and prevailed, but I fear that Fastoon City is now even a bigger mess and rubble then before." As the blue striped Lombax scratched his head. Another one of the weird Lombaxes quickly went to Abel as she whispered something in his ear, the latter nodded only in approval. "My brothers and sisters are rounding up and dispatching the last of the Cragmites that are 'refusing' the Dimensionator."

Clank walked over to the man "Mister Abel, what do you plan on doing now then? The Cragmites have been defeated. You can stay here on Fastoon." The robot was true in his intention, Fastoon could use their help. But the other quickly but politely rejected the idea. "There are still some Cragmites left. Our job still is not finished yet. We protected and assisted Ratchet and Hobbes as well as we could… The PMF has already agreed to assist us with our task in return for trying to cover up this big mess."

Hearing those words, Jack began to chuckle a little. "Hehe, did they? Darn officials just want to save their own skin rather than assist."

The comment made most of the group laugh, not so much for what was said, but rather for them being happy to be alive.

All of them had faced hardships and troubles, yet they kept their hope. And their trust in themselves and others proved victorious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The Cragmites were once again banished, with Tachyon dead or banished too. The PMF as Jack suspected, began launching a huge media campaign to explain the recent 'events'.

The official story was that a meteor shower had hit several planets, and planned exercices had gone wrong when live ammunition had been used.

Both Bova and Zio were promoted for their actions. Even if some of those actions had been against direct orders.

Captain Jack received a medal of honor. But remained cranky for the time he needed to spend in the hospital.

Cronk and Zephyr returned to Apogee station trying to explain to Talwyn for the reason of their absence. The latter who believed the PMF broadcast more than the incredible war story of her two robots.

Chris and Oliver returned to their own kind. With the Project 69 having shifted more with the PMF and the Cragmites gone. The large prawn was happy to know that the future of his kind would be safe.

Both he and his child were seen as saviors. But the creature was more happy then anything to leave a bright future for his son.

Clank was appointed by the PMF as head of security. With Captain Qwark somehow able to gain the status of President once again, even after a scandalous holovid of him hiding behind his desk during the invasion.

General Mashio in her turn provided the needed legal paperwork and administration for the Project 69 to be transferred to a secure location. As well as the integration of said group within the PMF.

The Lombaxes of the Project under Abel the Azure, kept true to their word as their vigilance towards Cragmite activity never waned. Eventually they were placed full underneath the PMF as a secret order. All knowledge of their existence was erased and several of the bases where the Project were started were secure by the PMF.

A month after the battle for Fastoon was over, both Ratchet, Hobbes and Clank had been busy with cleaning up their home. Some of the PMF as well as Zio and Bova had agreed to help with the rebuilding.

Both Lombaxes were grateful for the help. Fastoon was returning back to normal; even better than before in record time even. Several occupants of outlying planets had even contracted workers to start making homes on Fastoon as well.

And within no time, from the ashes of the old rose a new small community within Fastoon City. Eager to once again bring glory to the old capital of the Lombaxes.

Later that night, Ratchet and Hobbes stood close to one another. Their eyes interlocked. They did not pay attention to the discussion that was unfolding, their attention was only to their lover. "You know…" Hobbes said toying with the fur on Ratchet's neck. "We still haven't celebrated our anniversary properly." As a smirk came onto her face making no doubt in Ratchet's mind what she meant.

The man looked at her with eager eyes. "Well then." He said in a soft tone placing a soft kiss on her lips. "They say the Lombaxes were good at making a 69." The man said grimacing at his mate. "Let's find out." Winking at her as he kicked the door shot behind him.

Both lovers explored each other that night with passion and fury as if the world around them had not moved for eons. Ratchet panted next to Hobbes trying to catch his breath. "That was wonderful." Hobbes only giggled, "You were wonderful." As she licked his nose. "Happy anniversary honey." "Happy anniversary." Ratchet replied, kissing her deeply on the lips.

The End


End file.
